


Trust me... Again

by Lory1975



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 37,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory1975/pseuds/Lory1975
Summary: La fiducia è importante in ogni rapporto, soprattutto in amore, ma se viene meno come puoi tornare a fidarti di nuovo?Clarke Griffin e Lexa Woods lavorano insieme da molti anni, entrambe avvocato e socie dello studio legale Jenkins and Meyers, ma hanno un passato in comune, un trascorso scomodo, che va ben oltre alle riunioni di lavoro, alle diatribe tra colleghi, alla gestione dei casi e dei clienti esigenti.La convivenza lavorativa non è semplice per nessuna delle due, soprattutto non è facile ignorare quel brivido che percorre la schiena ogni volta che sono vicine.





	1. Prologo

#  PROLOGO

Erano circa sei mesi che si alzava da quel letto – ormai freddo, vuoto e desolato – e ripeteva sempre le stesse azioni, quasi fosse un automa. Si lavava, si vestiva e si prendeva un caffè per colazione guardando fuori dalle vetrate del suo super attico, un splendida vista della skyline, sul fiume Hudson. All’orizzonte si poteva scorgere l’imponente Statua della Libertà ed Ellis Island.

Sorseggiava la sua bevanda calda perdendosi ad osservare il traffico del porto di New York già a pieno regime. Era diventato quasi un rituale, guardare gli elicotteri prendere il volo e atterrare nell’eliporto, per i consueti giri turistici, i traghetti darsi il cambio sul fiume e gli yatch privati navigare su quelle acque che dividevano New York dal New Jersey, passando sotto il maestoso ponte di Brooklyn.

Era li, ferma, come tutte le mattine, persa nei suoi pensieri. Come sempre aveva lanciato uno sguardo alla sua sinistra ma, come sempre, trovò il posto vuoto. Lei se n’era andata, per sempre e non sarebbe più tornata. Le aveva lasciato un vuoto incolmabile dentro che, unito al senso di colpa, ai rimorsi, ai rimpianti e a quella costante sensazione di non essere adeguata, le aveva strappato la gioia di vivere. Nemmeno Madison, sua figlia di soli tre anni, era riuscita a ridarle quella luce negli occhi. Per certi versi, anche Lexa era morta quel giorno, ora si limitava a sopravvivere. Il peso delle sue scelte era diventato troppo opprimente da sopportare e continuava a punire se stessa, giorno dopo giorno. Solo così riusciva a tirare avanti.

Sentì dei rumori provenire dalla zona notte. Dei piccoli passetti stavano pestando in modo frenetico il parquet, seguiti da altri più morigerati e calmi. Vide sbucare la chioma di Madi che, come il suo solito, scappava correndo dalla tata perché non voleva vestirsi. Quel piccolo terremoto era un disastro la mattina. Era sempre la stessa storia, si divertiva a far impazzire la governante solo perché voleva farsi rincorrere. Madi fece il giro della tavola un paio di volte ubriacando la povera Indra e corse nella direzione di sua madre che, scuotendo il capo, l’afferro per il pigiamino, dando modo alla tata di agguantarla e prenderla in braccio.

“Chiedo scusa signora”, si affrettò a dire Indra.

“Mamma!”, esclamò la piccola arricciando le labbra in uno splendido sorriso.

Lexa fissò sua figlia per un attimo, incapace di mostrare la più piccola emozione, ma non ne aveva più, si sentiva talmente vuota che anche il dolore era diventato apatia.

“Non fa niente…”, mormorò atona rivolgendosi alla tata, prima di riporre la tazza sul tavolo.

Afferrò la giacca del tailleur e la indosso, prese le chiavi e le infilò in borsa, afferrò la ventiquattrore e si diresse verso la porta d’ingresso. Si girò appena a salutare quando la sua mano sfiorò la maniglia.

“Ci vediamo stasera… Madi, fai la brava”, si sforzò di dire con tono piatto, sotto lo sguardo di sua figlia e della tata che la guardarono uscire.

*****

Clarke sbadigliò per l'ennesima volta, incurante di chi potesse vederla. L’educazione in quel frangente era solo un mero dettaglio, era a pezzi, e aveva bisogno della sua quotidiana dose di caffè, quella spinta che solo la bevanda miracolosa riusciva a darle, prima di cominciare a connettere un qualsiasi pensiero di senso compiuto. Si versò la sua droga quotidiana in una delle tazze e confidò nel suo effetto, anche se non ne era troppo convinta.

La bocca si aprì di nuovo in uno sbadiglio, mentre macchiava con un goccio di latte la sua bevanda bollente. Afferrò la tazza e girando il cucchiaino andò a sedersi ad un tavolo della sala relax.

"Wow, se spalanchi un po' di più la bocca posso vedere il colore delle tue mutandine...", esclamò ironica una collega entrando e baccandola a sbadigliare di nuovo senza ritegno.

"Ti dispiace se rido più tardi? Ho bisogno del caffè per sopportare il tuo umorismo di prima mattina", borbottò leggermente infastidita.

"Bene, bene! Sembra che qualcuno qui si sia data alla pazza gioia ieri notte e ciò nonostante si sia svegliata con il piede storto, o sbaglio?", continuò incurante di essere presa a male parole.

"Per svegliarsi occorrerebbe dormire cosa che non ho assolutamente fatto l’altra notte… per quanto riguarda la pazza gioia?! Beh… sì, diciamo di sì...", rispose, prima di trangugiare un generoso sorso di caffè.

Clarke alzò gli occhi al cielo, conoscendo già cosa l’aspettasse. In quelle condizioni non aveva scampo, persino alzarsi in fretta e scappare le risultava complicato, avrebbe dovuto rimanere lì e sorbirsi l’interrogatorio della sua collega. Infatti non ci volle molto per trovarsi la donna in questione seduta proprio davanti a lei con una tazza fumante dello suo stesso caffè tra le mani, la quale dopo essersi messa comoda su una sedia e aver accavallato le gambe, cominciò la sua tortura.

"Allora Clarke, ora voglio sapere tutto, ogni più piccolo e torbido dettaglio", le sorrise in modo malizioso, mescolando con il cucchiaino la sua bevanda.

"Uhmm vediamo... rossa, occhi color ambra, carnagione dorata, sorriso da sturbo, labbra da mordere, tette e culo da gran premio. È sufficiente?”, elencò Clarke, come se fosse la lista della spesa.

"Ovvio che no! Ti è forse sfuggita la frase: 'ogni più piccolo e torbido dettaglio? Sarò più chiara allora… voglio sapere quali giochetti erotici avete fatto. Lo sai che sono curiosa?", spiegò lei alzando maliziosamente le sopracciglia. 

Clarke si mise a ridere, l'espressione della sua collega era troppo ridicola.

"Scusa, ma tengo troppo alla mia privacy… diciamo pure che certe cose preferisco tenerle per me... e poi, sai, non vorrei che quei dettagli facessero il giro dell’ufficio...", cominciò a dire prima di venir interrotta dall'ingresso di qualcuno nella stanza.

"Clarke, puoi venire nel mio ufficio? Ci sono alcune cose che dobbiamo chiarire", esordì Lexa guardandola senza nemmeno salutare e andandosene subito dopo senza darle il tempo di rispondere.

Clarke sapeva benissimo non fosse una domanda, ma più un ordine il suo e la cosa non fece altro che irritarla. Non sopportava quel tono e non sopportava quel modo di imporsi di Lexa con lei e con gli altri.

"Buongiorno anche a te", mormorò con tono astioso.

"Dai Clarke, non prendertela, cerca di essere indulgente. Si vede lontano un miglio che sta ancora malissimo per la perdita della moglie", la difese la collega.

"Siamo tutti indulgenti con lei, forse fin troppo, quello che mi fa incazzare è che potrebbe essere più gentile. Credo che il salutare non abbia mai ammazzato nessuno", replicò alzandosi e suo malgrado, con la tazza fumante ancora tra le mani, uscì dalla saletta relax per raggiungere l'ufficio di Lexa.

La porta era aperta e così non fece nemmeno la fatica di bussare. Lexa era in piedi dietro la scrivania intenta a guardare il monitor del suo laptop. Clarke si avvicinò senza premurarsi di chiudere la porta.

"Allora, cosa c'è di tanto urgente?", la esortò cercando di essere meno accomodante possibile. Se Lexa non lo era con loro non aveva intenzione di esserlo con lei. _Occhio per occhi…_

"Un attimo", disse l'altra, senza disturbarsi a distoglitore lo sguardo dal pc.

La pazienza di Clarke cominciò ad esaurirsi, quando quel _l'attimo_ divenne quasi un quarto d’ora.

"Lexa, sinceramente non ho tempo da perdere per stare qui come un’allocca a contemplare te che fai Dio solo sa che cosa con quel computer. Quindi, chiamami quando avrai finito", sbottò forse con troppa enfasi, girando le spalle ed intenzionata ad andarsene via da quell'ufficio. Ma la voce dell'altra la fermo quasi subito.

"Un motivo c'è se ti ho chiesto di raggiungermi, non pensi?", disse Lexa con tono ironico e pungente.

Clarke si girò di scatto e fece scontrare i suoi occhi azzurri con quelli verde smeraldo dell'altra.

"Io ne dubito, visto che sono qui da una decina di minuti e ancora non hai dato fiato alla bocca", obiettò sempre più infastidita dall'atteggiamento dell'altra: egocentrico e maleducato.

"Hai impegni stasera?", le chiese Lexa sorprendendola.

Clarke non disse nulla per un paio di secondi, cercando di comprendere bene il contesto della domanda. Ci volle un po' ma ritrovò l'uso della parola.

"Perché?".

"Dobbiamo lavorare. C'è qualcosa che non mi torna nell'accordo Jordan e lo dobbiamo rivedere", spiegò.

"È uno scherzo vero? Quell'accordo è a prova di bomba. Lo abbiamo rivisto, controllato e corretto un migliaio di volte. Io non sprecherò il mio venerdì sere a rileggere più di cento pagine di un accordo che già conosco a memoria".

"Lo sai benissimo quanto me che questo contratto è molto importante per lo studio".

"Certo che lo so, ecco perché è perfetto! Ora scusami ma ho del lavoro da fare", cercò di liquidarla malamente.

"Dovresti prendere più sul serio i casi che ti vengono assegnati", la provocò Lexa inducendo Clarke a fermarsi e a tornare a guardarla.

"E tu dovresti ricominciare a scopare e magari a vivere, ne guadagneremmo tutti in questo ufficio", replicò senza pensarci punta troppo nell’orgoglio.

L'attimo seguente era già fuori dalla porta che si allontanava in fretta, lasciando Lexa da sola a riflettere sulle sue parole.


	2. Capitolo 1

#  CAPITOLO 1

La giornata lavorativa stava volgendo al termine. Clarke ne fu quasi sollevata, quel venerdì era stato particolarmente pesante per lei, i dissapori con Lexa diventavano sempre più frequenti e ingestibili, e quando questi avvenivano all’inizio della giornata avevano il potere di rovinarla senza nessuna chance di recupero. Quel venerdì sera aveva voglia di divertirsi, per qualche strano motivo, non le era bastata la sera precedente, aveva voglia di andare a ballare, bere e perché no… rimorchiare una bella donna e spassarsela per poi non ricordare il suo nome la mattina seguente. Il battibecco con Lexa l’aveva messa di cattivo umore e forse una bella scopata l’avrebbe di nuovo messo il sorriso sulle labbra.

Uscì dal suo ufficio, avendo cura di spegnere sia il portatile che le luci, e si diresse verso gli ascensori. Non ci volle poi molto a lasciare l’edificio del suo luogo di lavoro, che frequentava ormai da quasi dieci anni, per raggiungere il ciglio della strada. Aveva fretta di arrivare a casa per prepararsi ed uscire a fare baldoria e non aveva proprio voglia di prendere la metropolitana. Così si mise in attesa di un taxi. Dopo quasi dieci minuti spesi ad aspettare una qualsiasi macchina gialla con l’insegna libera, decise di chiamare direttamente la compagnia. Ravanò nella borsa in cerca del cellulare, ma dopo aver rovistato in tutte le tasche, persino quelle della giacca nera che indossava, imprecò più volte con sé stessa ritornando sui suoi passi. Sicuramente lo aveva lasciato nel suo ufficio e questa sbadataggine la infastidì più del dovuto.

Salì di nuovo al piano dello studio Jenkins & Meyers e si diresse velocemente verso il suo ufficio, passando per lo studio completamente deserto. A quell’ora gli assistenti, i suoi colleghi ed i soci più anziani erano già usciti e lo studio era avvolto da un insolito silenzio, diametralmente diverso dalla caoticità che c’era durante il giorno.

Accese la luce e trovò il cellulare proprio sulla sua scrivania, laddove l’aveva lasciato. Sospirò di sollievo per averlo trovato così in fretta, spense di nuovo la luce e si richiuse la porta alle spalle, prima di fare il percorso inverso a quello appena fatto e ridiscendere per uscire dal grattacielo. Stava per raggiungere l’ascensore quando notò la luce nell’ufficio di Lexa. E subito dopo vide la sua collega uscire dalla sala relax con una tazza fumante di caffè tra le mani. Si era messa comoda, la giacca del tailleur era scomparsa, come il foulard che era solita portare al collo, aveva slacciato i primi due bottoni della camicia e si arrotolata le maniche. Clarke purtroppo o per fortuna, la conosceva fin troppo bene, e quello era il tipico atteggiamento di una nottata in ufficio.

Lexa era talmente persa nei suoi pensieri che non si accorse nemmeno della presenza della collega, rientrò nel suo ufficio, lasciando la porta aperta, continuando a sorseggiare la bevanda calda tra le sue mani. Passò al fianco del tavolo delle riunioni, ricoperto di documenti sparsi per tutta la sua superficie e dal suo laptop acceso, lanciandogli una rapida occhiata per poi dirigersi alle vetrate della stanza. Si perse a contemplare l’orizzonte, ormai celato dall’oscurità della sera, continuando a bere il suo caffè. I pensieri continuavano ad infastidirla, ma sembrava non darci peso.

Clarke la vide scomparire all’interno del suo ufficio incerta sul da farsi. Poteva benissimo far finta di non averla vista e andare a far baldoria come si era ripromessa, ma non era certo da lei. Ritornò di nuovo sui suoi passi. Attraversò l’intero ufficio affacciandosi in quello di Lexa. Era di spalle alla porta, stava sorseggiando la sua bevanda mentre guardava fuori dalla finestra, assorta in chissà quali pensieri. Clarke la fissò ancora qualche minuto ancora indecisa su come comportansi, avrebbe potuto andarsene era ancora in tempo, ma alla fine cedette e bussò un paio di colpi sulla porta aperta palesando la sua presenza.

Lexa si voltò di scatto incrociando lo sguardo enigmatico con quello della collega. Sembrava sorpresa di vederla, ma forse c’era dell’altro che Clarke non riusciva bene a decifrare.

"E tu, che cosa ci fai ancora qui?", domandò in tono piatto.

"Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa", ironizzò Clarke, per poi entrare sfilando il soprabito.

“Dai, mettiamoci al lavoro… e cerchiamo di capire, una volta per tutte, cosa diavolo c’è che non ti convince in questo contratto”, aggiunse la bionda, avvicinandosi al tavolo e mettendosi comoda.

*****

Clarke sbadigliò cercando di stiracchiarsi un po’, controllò l’ora sul suo orologio ed imprecò mentalmente. Erano già le due di notte, senza accorgersene avevano lavorato fino a tardi e la sua serata di bagordi era completamente andata. I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti dal ritorno di Lexa nell’ufficio. Aveva due tazze fumanti di caffè in mano, una la posò sul tavolo davanti a Clarke, mentre l’altra la strinse tra le mani come a volersi godere il tepore che quella bevanda stava irradiando.

“Grazie”, mormorò Clarke prima che Lexa si allontanasse dal tavolo per andarsi a sedere sul davanzale della finestra.

La stanza piombò in un silenzio quasi irreale, entrambe non emisero un fiato, forse troppo assorte a degustare quella bevanda calda che avevano tra le mani, quasi fosse il capro espiatorio a quel mutismo che cominciava ad essere pesante. Dopo diversi minuti fu Clarke a spezzarlo, andando a sedersi di fianco alla collega.

“Mi dispiace…”, disse cercando di trovare le parole giuste.

“Ti chiedo scusa per quello che ho detto stamattina… non avrei dovuto”, aggiunse girandosi verso di lei.

Clarke la vide sorridere amaramente, mentre continuava a fissare il liquido scuro nella tazza che aveva tra le mani.

“Non fa niente…”, si limitò a dire bevendo un sorso di caffè.

“Ho aperto la bocca e le ho dato fiato, l’ho fatto senza riflettere”, continuò Clarke cercando in qualche modo di giustificarsi, nonostante lei stessa non ne capisse il motivo.

A quelle parole Lexa si girò verso di lei cercando il suo sguardo azzurro come il cielo.

“Clarke, sul serio, ho capito… è tutto a posto”, ribadì con dolcezza.

"Tutto a posto, dici?!… Uhmm, sì, potrebbe esserlo… solo se anche tu ti scusassi con me", ribatté la bionda accennando un sorriso.

_‘Dio quel sorriso’_, pensò Lexa.

Le era così mancato vederlo su quelle labbra. Adorava quel sorriso, adorava baciare quelle labbra, adorava sentirla sorridere mentre lo faceva. Lexa fisso quel sorriso forse più del dovuto, annegando nei ricordi. Il suo verde incrociò per un attimo l’azzurro di Clarke e senza dire niente posò le sue labbra su quelle della collega per un bacio casto senza nessun secondo fine. Il contatto fu dolce ma breve.

"Può andar bene come scuse?", chiese Lexa rimanendo ad un soffio dalla bocca di Clarke, senza accennare minimamente ad allontanarsi.

"Sì, tutto sommato è accettabile", sussurrò cercando di trincerarsi dietro l’ironia per non balbettare e darsi un tono, sforzandosi con tutta sé stessa di non cedere alla tentazione e far di nuovo scontrare le sue labbra su quelle di Lexa che sembravano non aspettare altro.

Lexa rimase lì ferma, non voleva allontanarsi, aveva di nuovo assaporato la sua droga e ora ne voleva ancora, quasi fosse in crisi d’astinenza. Si rese conto di quanto fosse sbagliato, che doveva prendere tutto per quello che era un semplice bacio di scuse, ma per lei era molto di più. Infatti dopo poco si lasciò andare e baciò Clarke di nuovo.

Questa volta però il bacio fu diverso, più deciso più profondo. La lingua trovò il varcò nella bocca di Clarke quasi subito, accogliendola con la sua che non aspettava altro. Clarke gemette appena facendosi coinvolgere completamente da quella effusione, approfondì il contatto lasciando il campo libero a Lexa di esplorarle la sua bocca. Il bacio divenne subito famelico e voglioso, l'incendio divampò in un attimo, travolse entrambe facendole perdere il controllo. Appoggiarono velocemente le tazze sul davanzale della finestra, alzandosi in piedi senza smettere di mangiarsi a vicenda. La foga di quel bacio era impressionante, sembrava come se da quel contatto dipendessero le loro vite.

Erano ormai fuori controllo, guidate solo da una voglia, troppo a lungo sopita, che avevano l'una dell'altra. Clarke circondò il collo di Lexa con le braccia, affondandole le mani nei lunghi capelli mori, mentre quest'ultima la accarezzava lungo la schiena fino a giungere al sedere che avvolse nelle sue mani stringendolo con foga, trascinando il corpo dell'altra contro il suo.

Clarke gemette sulla sua bocca sentendo il suo corpo scontrarsi con quello della collega. Quel calore l'avvolse facendole perdere completamente la testa. Lexa la guardò un momento negli occhi, poi ripresero a baciarsi e con gesti impazienti una sbottonò la camicia dell’altra, per passare poi al resto degli indumenti, raggiungendo intanto il tavolo vicino.

Mentre le lingue si vezzeggiavano a vicenda, le due toccarono il punto di non ritorno. Clarke infilò una mano nell’intimo dell’altra e ne accarezzo il centro voglioso, sentendo dietro di sé il bordo del tavolo. Lexa le accarezzò di nuovo il sedere, strizzando la carne soda dei glutei. Continuarono a baciarsi fino a far bruciare i corpi e portando l’eccitazione all’apice. Clarke morse il labbro inferiore di Lexa, poi quest’ultima la fece voltare inducendola ad appoggiare le mani sul piano di legno cosparso di fogli, infine le abbassò il perizoma, quel tanto che bastava a scoprirle il sedere, e si accostò baciandola al lato del collo, facendole sentire l’intimità bagnata sulle natiche. Entrambe ormai avevano perso il controllo, le menti offuscate dal desiderio.

Clarke chiuse gli occhi sospirando e poco dopo sentì la lingua dell’altra forzare la propria fessura lubrificandola e facendola gemere come non mai. Lexa la divorò per qualche istante eccitandosi in modo spaventoso, sentendo i mugolii che Clarke non riusciva a trattenere, poi presa dalla foga sostituì la lingua con le dita, scatenando nella collega un gemito acuto. Clarke cercò di rimanere rilassata, anche se sentì un po' di dolore mentre veniva penetrata e riempita completamente. Le stava scopando il culo e per lei era la prima volta, se fosse stata più lucida probabilmente l’avrebbe fermata, ma era troppo eccitata e la ragione era un vago ricordo. Mugolò stringendo le mani a pugno lasciando cadere la testa in avanti.

Lexa si ritrasse strappandole un gemito, per poi rientrare fino in fondo, prendendo pian piano un ritmo sempre più deciso, fino a quando entrambe non vennero travolte dal fuoco della passione, trasportandole lontano da quell’ufficio e dai problemi che inevitabilmente avrebbero dovuto affrontare dopo quello che stava succedendo in quel momento.

Clarke gemette più forte all’ennesimo affondo irruento dell’altra, che aveva aggiunto il terzo dito alla sua intrusione. Lexa la baciò di nuovo al lato del collo, scoprendole una spalla per poterla mordere, spingendosi dentro di lei con sempre maggior forza, ringhiando per il piacere intenso che stava provando, facendo scontrare la sua intimità con più foga contro il sedere dell’altra. Era consapevole che fosse sbagliato, ma non era riuscita a controllarsi e ora voleva una sola cosa: ricoprire con i propri umori quel corpo caldo, confortante e disponibile. Ben presto sentì ogni fibra del proprio essere entrare in tensione, sentendo infine una forte pressione nel basso ventre. Conosceva quella sensazione e si spinse con maggior decisione dentro Clarke, strappandole gemiti e sospiri di piacere.

Affondò in lei ancora e ancora, possedendola bramosa e selvaggia, fino a quando il godimento non raggiunse l’apice e con l’ennesimo affondo squirtò il suo piacere sull’amante. Continuando a muoversi dopo poco anche Clarke ebbe il suo appagamento, raggiungendo un orgasmo che la lasciò senza fiato.

Nell’ufficio erano udibili solo i loro respiri in affanno, rimasero in silenzio, non ci fu nessun gesto tenero, nessuna carezza, nessun bacio, nessuna parola di conforto post coito. Semplicemente Lexa abbandonò il corpo caldo di Clarke e quest’ultima sentì il gelo ricoprirla all’istante. 

Entrambe si rivestirono in silenzio, dopodiché Clarke indossò la giacca afferrò il trench e la borsa e sforzandosi di essere più fredda possibile aprì la bocca e le dette fiato.

"Vado a casa. Buonanotte", disse atona Clarke, senza degnare di un solo sguardo Lexa e, senza indugiare oltre, uscì dalla porta dall’ufficio lasciando l’altra da sola a rimuginare su quanto era appena successo.

_‘Era solo sesso!’_, continuava a ripetersi come una litania mentre scendeva in ascensore, ma sapeva benissimo che stava solo mentendo a sé stessa


	3. Capitolo 2

#  CAPITOLO 2

Il lunedì mattina era arrivato sin troppo presto per Clarke. Aveva passato un week end a dir poco orribile. Il pensiero di quello che era successo nell’ufficio di Lexa non le dava tregua. Aveva ceduto e si era lasciata andare, ed era successo quello che si era promessa non sarebbe mai più accaduto.

_‘Un errore, uno stupido errore’,_ era quello che il suo cervello continuava a propinarle.

Il concetto le era fin troppo chiaro, ma c’era solo un piccolo inconveniente in quella logica stringente: era completamente in antitesi con quello che stava provando. Malgrado tutta la fatica e il tempo perso per ricomporre i pezzi della sua vita sembrava essere tornata indietro nel tempo in una sola notte. Non sarebbe dovuto succedere, ma era successo ed era quello che non le aveva dato tregua per tutto il weekend.

Raggiunse l’ingresso del grattacielo dove era situato lo studio presso cui lavorava da oltre dieci anni e, sorseggiando il suo prezioso caffè al caramello preso da asporto allo Starbucks, attese l’arrivo dell’ascensore. Quando le porte di metallo si aprirono, incrociò il volto di Lexa e per un attimo l’idea di prendere quello successivo la sfiorò, ma alla fine decise di comportarsi da adulta e salì. Nell’ascensore si posizionò il più possibile lontana dalla sua collega, sul lato opposto della cabina. Voleva essere lasciata in pace, non aveva voglia di affrontarla, non aveva voglia di discutere. Quando insieme a lei salirono altre persone si rilassò, Lexa non le avrebbe mai detto niente in presenza di altre persone. il problema sarebbe sicuramente sorto dopo, rimanendo da sole, ma in quel preciso non le interessava, voleva solo sopravvivere.

Quando le porte di metallo si aprirono al loro piano, Clarke scheggiò fuori dirigendosi a passo spedito verso il suo ufficio, rifilando un veloce ‘buongiorno’ a tutti quelli che incrociava per strada. Non si voltò mai una volta indietro, perché era più che certa che Lexa la stesse seguendo, a modi stalker.

Dopo aver salutato la sua assistente, entrò nel suo studio. Si levò il trench e lo ripose sull’attaccapanni, appoggiò la borsa sul ripiano, e con il cellulare tra le mani si sedette alla scrivania. Non fece nemmeno in tempo ad accendere il suo laptop e a commiserarsi un po’, che la porta del suo ufficio si spalancò di colpo. Alzò lo sguardo ed incrociò, di nuovo, gli smeraldi di Lexa.

“Dio, Lexa, lasciami in pace…”, sbuffò mentre l’altra si avvicinava chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

“Non ho intenzione di infastidirti… penso solo che ne dovremmo parlare?”, disse la mora con tono estremamente calmo, cercando lo sguardo di Clarke.

Quest’ultima sospirò alzandosi dalla sua poltrona, non voleva affrontare una conversazione del genere ma, se proprio doveva, non voleva sentirsi inferiore a Lexa, voleva guardarla dritta negli occhi e ripeterle tutte le stronzate che il suo cervello continuava a propinarle, sperando in qualche modo di darla a bere almeno alla collega e togliersi questo dente che ricominciava a dolere.

“Non vedo proprio di cosa… dovremmo parlare”, negò sapendo benissimo dove volesse andare a parare l’altra.

“Forse ti è sfuggito il fatto che abbiamo scopato venerdì sera?!”, sostenne la bruna cercando di essere più diretta possibile.

“E quindi? Non è certo la prima volta che faccio sesso occasionale”, obiettò la bionda mal celando tutto il suo sarcasmo.

“Occasionale?! Il sesso anale?”, osservò Lexa provocandola.

Clarke sgranò gli occhi incredula, infastidita dall’insinuazione della collega.

“Per chi cazzo mi hai preso? Come ti permetti anche solo di insinuare una cosa del genere… Dio!”, la rimbrottò alzando la voce.

“Quindi era la prima volta? Lo hai fatto solo con me in quel modo?”, le chiese sempre più avidamente.

“Lexa, la vuoi smettere di assillarmi?! Lasciami in pace! Non ho voglia di affrontare questa conversazione con te, ne ora, ne mai!”, esclamò Clarke esausta.

Ignorando le parole della collega, Lexa si avvicinò di qualche passo guardandola con una decisione e una fermezza che per un attimo fece vacillare Clarke.

“Devi!”, disse perentoria.

“Non ha senso, perché mai dovrei farlo?”, obiettò sentendo il nervoso farsi largo dentro di lei.

_Perché doveva essere sempre così arrogante? Dio, la odiava!_

“Perché se non chiariamo questa cosa, rimarrà in sospeso. Lo sai quanto me, che così facendo ci procurerà solo dei guai”, replicò cercando di far ragionare l’altra.

Clarke alzò gli occhi al cielo, non la sopportava quando faceva la prepotente. Fece il giro della scrivania con l’intenzione di far uscire Lexa dal suo ufficio. Era arrivata al punto limite, non sopportava più la sua presenza.

“Per quel che mi riguarda non c’è nulla in sospeso tra di noi. E ora… se non ti dispiace ti pregherei di uscire devo…”, cominciò a dire guardando verso la porta del suo ufficio, ma non riuscì a finire la frase perché Lexa l’afferrò per un braccio obbligandola a guardarla di nuovo.

“Così, per te, sarebbe tutto a posto? Beh, io non ci credo!”, disse stringendo leggermente la presa sull’altra.

Clarke si avvicinò al suo viso facendo rimbalzare i suoi occhi su quelli dell’altra.

“Che tu ci creda o no Lexa… è tutto a posto dal giorno in cui mi hai scaricata per sposare Costia. Quindi prendi i tuoi scrupoli e ficcateli su per il culo!”, replicò seccata per poi liberarsi dalla sua presa con uno strattone brusco.

“Abbiamo scopato hai ragione… ma è stato un grosso errore! Familiarizza con questo concetto e non seccarmi più!”, le disse facendosi trascinare forse troppo dalla rabbia che stava provando in quel momento.

“Questa conversazione non finisce qui, non illuderti troppo”, la minacciò velatamente uscendo fuori dall’ufficio.

“Hai ragione sai… questa conversazione non è finita è proprio defunta! Ora vattene dal mio ufficio e lasciami in pace!”, le disse prima di chiuderle la porta in faccia.

*****

Quella giornata era iniziata male e stava proseguendo peggio. Fu quello il pensiero fisso di Lexa, mentre si trincerava dietro un bicchiere di vino per evitare di guardare Clarke flirtare con la loro cliente.

Erano uscite da circa un’ora per un pranzo di lavoro con Nia Queen, una donna facoltosa ed esigente che sembrava non avesse occhi che per Clarke. Normalmente il rapporto tra clienti e avvocati era formale, ma con Nia era totalmente diverso. Le confidenze che si prendeva con loro due – più con Clarke a dire la verità – le davano su i nervi e in quel momento fatica a sopportarle, ancora più del solito.

Stavano parlando di ogni argomento possibile ed immaginabile, tra cui l’opera, il teatro, la passione per il mare ed i grandi yatch, tralasciando quello per cui erano uscite a pranzo.

Lexa alzò gli occhi al cielo, quando Nia – in modo poco velato – chiese a Clarke di uscire per andare a vedere l’Aida, estendendo poi l’invitò anche a lei, solo ed esclusivamente, per educazione.

“Ti ringrazio Nia, ma non amo l’opera… sono più un tipo da dramma teatrale”, le rispose in modo freddo e distaccato.

Era evidente a tutte le presenti il suo disappunto per quel approccio frivolo e civettuolo di Clarke, ma a conti fatti non poteva fare o dire nulla senza passare di nuovo dalla parte del torto.

Clarke aveva notato l’insofferenza di Lexa, ma non le importava, si stava divertendo a flirtare con Nia e non voleva rinunciarci solo perché all’altra non andava bene, ciononostante aveva bisogno di un break da quello sguardo intenso ed indagatore che sembrava bruciarle addosso. Si congedò in fretta e si rifugiò in bagno lasciando che la collega se la sbrigasse da sola con la cliente.

Appena la Griffin si allontanò dal tavolo, la Queen si girò verso Lexa e alzando un sopracciglio le rivolse tutte le sue attenzioni.

“Forse sto invecchiando, ma sembra che fra di voi ci sia una certa tensione… sbaglio forse?”, le chiese in modo schietto e senza troppi giri di parole, uscendo completamente dal seminato della sfera lavorativa.

“Sinceramente Nia, non capisco a cosa tu ti stia riferendo…”, replicò cercando di rimanere il più calma possibile.

La donna si avvicinò all’avvocato con una strana espressione maliziosa dipinta sul volto.

“Te la porti a letto, vero?”, chiese in un sussurro per non farsi sentire da orecchie indiscrete.

“Come scusa?”, ribatté seccata mal celando le sue emozioni. Avrebbe tanto voluto prenderla a sberle, ma non poteva.

“Te la scopi, è evidente. Tra di voi c’è una tensione sessuale così profonda che mi sono eccitata solo a guardarvi. Io ho un radar speciale per queste cose”, disse con tono pieno di malizia.

“Sai Lexa, non mi dispiace condividere, anzi lo trovo al quanto eccitante”, aggiunse scoprendo le sue carte con un tono pieno di allusioni.

Lexa strinse i pugni fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, la rabbia stava prendendo il sopravvento_. Ma come si permetteva quella donna di fare certe insinuazioni?!_ Dio, avrebbe tanto valuto spaccarle la faccia, ma non riuscì nemmeno a risponderle a tono perché Clarke, proprio in quel momento, fece il suo ritorno al tavolo.

*****

Il pranzo durò un’altra ora, alla fine riuscirono a parlare di lavoro solo una decina di minuti, cosa che infastidì ulteriormente Lexa, ma rese contenta la Queen. L’idea di tenersi come cliente una troia del genere non andava a genio alla bruna, ma non era lei a decidere… purtroppo.

Uscite dal ristorante Clarke e Lexa si avviarono verso l’auto di quest’ultima per rientrare in ufficio. Appena partirono l’abitacolo fu avvolto da un silenzio quasi irreale e a tratti pesante. Fu Lexa la prima a romperlo incapace di mordersi la lingua e tenersi i propri pensieri per sé.

“Era proprio necessario flirtare con lei?!”, esordì.

“Secondo me no e la dovresti smettere Clarke!”, aggiunse seccata piantando il suo sguardo sul semaforo rosso.

Clarke continuò a guardare fuori dal finestrino ed un sorriso per niente divertito le comparì sulle labbra.

“Beh, io credevo che fosse nostro compito soddisfare i clienti, o sbaglio?”.

“Ce li dobbiamo tener stretti è vero, dobbiamo soddisfare le loro richieste, vero di nuovo, ma per farlo non dobbiamo andandoci a letto!”, esclamò Lexa alzando la voce sulle ultime parole.

“E da quando t’importa cosa mi diverto a fare o non fare fuori dall’ufficio? Quello che faccio con lei non ti riguarda Lexa”, replicò sempre più alterata.

_La sua vita privata non la riguardava, non più, aveva perso questo diritto da tempo._

“Ah beh, molto professionale da parte tua farti scopare da una nostra cliente”.

“Non lo è sicuramente, ma non lo è neanche farsi scopare da una collega nel suo ufficio”, le gridò contro Clarke.

_Lexa stava esagerando, non aveva il diritto di trattarla così._

“Eh no Clarke, non ti azzardare sai, non ci deve nemmeno provare a mettere le due cose sullo stesso piano… Dio!”, imprecò facendosi prendere dalla rabbia, mentre cercava di districarsi nel traffico dell’ora di punta.

“Ah già. Scusa, hai ragione… non ci ho pensato, il tuo era amore, vero?! Lexa la devi piantare di comportarti come un’ipocrita!”, sbottò facendo parlare tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo.

“Non sono più cazzi tuoi con chi scopo! Ce la fai a fartelo entrare in quella testaccia dura?”, aggiunse poi.

“Lo sono eccome Clarke, se rischi di far perdere un cliente allo studio!”, esclamò la bruna arrampicandosi sugli specchi.

“Beh di questo non dovresti minimamente preoccuparti, o forse te lo sei già scordata? Sono molto brava a letto…”, la provocò solo per il gusto di farlo, stampandosi sulle labbra un sorriso malizioso che di vero non aveva proprio niente.

Lexa strinse le mascelle nervosamente sentendo quelle parole, mentre imboccava la strada per i garage dei sotterranei alla ricerca del suo posto auto. Appena spense il motore Clarke fece per aprire lo sportello e scendere, ma Lexa glielo impedì, prima bloccando la serratura centralizzata poi afferrandole il polso obbligandola a girarsi e a guardarla.

“Ma che diavolo fai Lexa? Fammi uscire!”, le disse cercando di divincolarsi dalla sua presa. Il suo tocco riusciva ancora a destabilizzarla e ora più che mai voleva andarsene e allontanarsi da lei.

“Sta zitta e ascolta per una volta! Mentre eri intenta a rinfrescarti il viso, lo sai che cosa mi ha proposto quella donna ignobile?”, le chiese in modo retorico.

“Una cosa a tre Clarke, di cui tu saresti stata la portata principale… la puttana di turno!”, aggiunse in modo brutale, spingendo molto sull’ultima frase.

La crudeltà di quelle parole per un attimo colsero di sorpresa Clarke, ma fu solo un istante, non voleva dare a Lexa la soddisfazione di averla colpita per l’ennesima volta, era stanca, di lei e di tutti questi litigi senza senso. Indossò la sua maschera d’indifferenza, l’unica con la quale riusciva ancora a farla franca e rispose all’attacco dell’altra.

“E quindi? La novità dove sarebbe, scusa? Forse ti sarebbe piaciuto, sei stata una cogliona a non accettare”.

“Falla finita! SMETTILA!”, gridò.

“Cosa esattamente dovrei smettere di fare? Vivere? Godermi la vita?”.

“Smettila di fingere! Non ce l’hai un amor proprio?! Sembra che non ti importi affatto essere trattata come una puttana!”.

“Infatti è così non m’importa! Non sto fingendo proprio un bel niente e devo ringraziare solo te se adesso mi accetto per quello che sono veramente”, replicò in modo freddo e distaccato.

_‘Una pugnalata avrebbe fatto meno male…’_, pensò Lexa mollando la presa su Clarke.

“Davvero ti facevo sentire così?”, sussurrò sentendosi sempre più in colpa.

“Perché non lo chiedi al portiere dell’albergo dove ci incontravamo per scopare, una sveltina in pausa pranzo perché poi dovevi tornare da Costia, la tua fidanzata”, le disse guidata da una rabbia e da un rancore che non riusciva più a gestire.

Clarke aprì lo sportello ed uscì velocemente dalla macchina, non voleva rimanere in quell’abitacolo un secondo di più. Lexa ristette per un momento esitando sul da farsi, ma poi la seguì.

_Clarke non poteva pensare una cosa del genere, non voleva che la pensasse, non era la verità._

La raggiunse e le afferrò il braccio obbligandola di nuovo a guardarla.

“Questo è ingiusto Clarke! Sai benissimo quanto me che quello che hai detto non è la verità. Non ho mai pensato una cosa del genere… solo che la mia situazione…”, le parole le morirono in gola.

“Era complicata! Ma sì certo, me lo avrai ripetuto fino alla allo sfinimento tanto che cominciai ad odiare quella parola. Comunque sia, cinque anni fa hai fatto la tua scelta e ora non puoi avanzare pretese. Non puoi più tornare indietro Lexa solo perché lei non c’è più”.

“Ma io non voglio tornare indietro… non è possibile, lo so fin troppo bene!”, disse cercando di convincere più sé stessa che l’altra.

“Allora lasciami in pace Lexa. Mi sono rimessa in piedi a stento, non distruggere di nuovo la mia vita”, ammise quasi arresa all’evidenza.

“Se vuoi che ti lasci in pace dimmi perché l’altra notte abbiamo…?”, le chiese non riuscendo a finire la frase.

“Non avremmo dovuto, è stato uno sbaglio, un errore, un momento di debolezza… non eri tu quella che sosteneva che l’amore era debolezza? Beh lo è anche il sesso. Comunque, io, non lo so… perché. Credo che la ragione sia dovuta al fatto che mi dispiace per te e la tua situazione _complicata… _ e quello sia stato solo un modo per consolarti. Tutto qui. Non leggerci quello che non c’è Lexa!”.

“Lo pensi davvero Clarke? Era solo sesso quello che abbiamo fatto nel mio ufficio? Sesso consolatore? Sul serio?”.

“Sì, sul serio. Non credo e non penso niente Lexa. Deve essere così, punto e basta!”, esclamò Clarke divincolandosi dalla stretta dell’altra per poi allontanarsi più velocemente possibile da quel passato che stava tornando ad irrompere nella sua vita.


	4. Capitolo 3

#  CAPITOLO 3

Da quando erano rientrate in ufficio, Clarke e Lexa non si erano ancora rivolte la parola trincerandosi dietro il lavoro. Infatti erano rinchiuse da un paio d’ore nelle sala riunioni comune per stilare un importante accordo per una azienda di import export. I colleghi con cui lavoravano si erano allontanati un attimo per prendere le libagioni, del caffè caldo e qualcosa da mangiare, lasciandole sole in quella stanza che sembrava avvolta da un silenzio quasi irreale.

Il telefono di Lexa cominciò a vibrare sul tavolo, ma lei lo ignorò completamente intenta a mettere una nota sul foglio che stava leggendo. Clarke alzò lo sguardo verso di lei, quasi infastidita dal ronzio del dispositivo.

“Non rispondi?”, disse con tono di rimprovero.

“Chiunque sia, può aspettare, ora non ho tempo per le chiacchiere, dobbiamo solo concludere questo accordo!”, rispose lapidaria senza staccare lo sguardo dalle scartoffie.

Il cellulare smise di vibrare, ma riprese quasi subito a ronzare sul tavolo.

“Non so chi sia, ma sembra piuttosto importante. Magari è successo qualcosa”, riprovò Clarke cercando di far ragionare la collega.

Finalmente la bruna alzò lo sguardo dalle scartoffie e lo rivolse alla bionda.

“Non credo siano affari tuoi chi mi stia chiamando Clarke, pensa a lavorare e a chiudere in fretta questo accordo”, replicò in modo duro mentre il telefono continuava a vibrare. 

Clarke guardò Lexa infastidita, ultimamente aveva il potere di irritarla per un nonnulla, strinse gli occhi in due fessure incenerendola con lo sguardo quasi fosse mezzogiorno di fuoco e la volesse far fuori per sempre. Stava per obiettare, ma fu interrotta dall’arrivo dei colleghi che posizionarono 4 caffè fumanti e quattro ciambelle al centro del tavolo.

Dopo aver smesso per un minuto il telefono di Lexa riprese a vibrare. Clarke si alzò di scatto e sbuffando lo afferrò e rispose.

“Pronto?”.

_“Scusi se la disturbo signora, sono Indra”._

“Salve, prima che continui, non sono la signora Woods, ma la sua assistente”, inventò Clarke.

“In questo momento non può rispondere, mi vuole lasciare un messaggio?”, aggiunse cercando di essere più accomodante possibile, mentre lo sguardo furioso di Lexa la stava trapassando da parte a parte e quello dei colleghi era incuriosito.

_"Salve io sono la tata. Volevo solo dire alla signora che Madi ha la febbre molo alta”._

“Può attendere un attimo in linea per favore?”, le domandò con retorica passando poi il cellulare a Lexa.

“Tua figlia sta male, ha la febbre molto alta. Penso sia il caso di mettere da parte il lavoro e parlare con la tata, no?!”, la biasimò dicendole cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, senza curarsi dello sguardo di fuoco che l’altra le stava rivolgendo.

Si alzò di scatto afferrando con stizza il telefono e rispose riversando tutta la sua rabbia alla persona sbagliata.

“Cosa c’è Indra?”.

“Mi scusi se l’ho disturbata, ma Madi ha la febbre alta e volevo sapere se devo chiamare il pediatra o portarla al pronto soccorso?”, le chiese titubante la governante.

“Indra, non dire sciocchezze, non c’è bisogno di portarla al pronto soccorso. Ha solo qualche linea di febbre chiama il pediatra. E non disturbarmi più per queste cose, ti pago anche per prendere queste decisioni!”, disse in modo freddo e lapidario.

Detto quelle parole terminò la comunicazione, senza nemmeno prendersi la briga di informarsi sullo stato di sua figlia e senza chiedere alla tata di richiamarla se ci fossero stati dei cambiamenti.

Clarke sbatté una mano sul tavolo facendo sussultare i presenti. In realtà era sulla guancia di Lexa che voleva sbatterla per un sonoro ceffone.

“Cazzo, ma ti senti quando parli? Sei solo una grandissima stronza!”, imprecò stupendo tutti.

“Cristo santo, tua figlia ha sola tre anni per la miseria. Come puoi fregartene in quel modo?”, aggiunse alzando la voce in modo quasi presuntuoso.

“Dio, ha solo qualche linea di febbre. _MIA_ figlia ha tutto quello di cui ha bisogno”, replicò sulla difensiva sottolineando quel possessivo forse un po’ troppo.

“Si come no, proprio tutto, a parte l’amore e le tue attenzioni. Quella bambina merita di meglio, dovrebbero affidarla a qualcuno che la ami veramente e che si interessi veramente a lei”, disse con astio.

“Non sono affari tuoi Clarke come mi occupo di _MIA_ figlia. A lei ci penso io!”, si alterò punta sul vivo, di nuovo accentuando quel possessivo che cominciava ad essere più una scusa che altro.

“Vedo come ci pensi Lexa, sei proprio brava nel farlo, i miei complimenti. Dovresti essere con lei in questo momento, non dovrebbe esserci la tata”, la rimbrottò alzando la voce, facendo trapelare tutta la sua rabbia per il comportamento ignobile dell’altra.

“Ti ho già detto che non sono cazzi tuoi Clarke”, ringhiò anche lei alzando la voce.

“Sei una persona ignobile. Mi fai veramente schifo!”, sbottò la bionda prima di alzarsi di scatto e lasciare la sala.

A passi svelti si rifugiò nel suo ufficio, cominciando a fare il solco sulla moquette sbuffando come un toro a cui gli sventolano un mantello rosso. Le sue orecchie fumavano di una collera che le faceva tremare tutto il corpo. Nessuno l’aveva mai fatta infuriare così, solo Lexa ci riusciva. Cazzo, se solo pensava a quella piccola creatura, da sola con la febbre alta, le veniva voglia di prendere a schiaffi Lexa per metterle un po’ di sale in zucca.

Lexa non ci mise molto a raggiungerla nel suo ufficio richiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un sonoro tonfo.

“Sei impazzita forse? Trattarmi a quella maniera davanti agli altri? Non azzardarti mai più e non immischiarti nella mia vita. Sono stata abbastanza chiara?”, la minacciò piena di rabbia puntandole un dito contro.

“Cristallina!”, rispose ironica Clarke prima di lasciarsi trasportare dal risentimento che non riusciva più a contenere.

“Non dirmi che la grande Lexa ha paura che l’intero ufficio si accorga di quanto sia stronza? Beh, come biasimarti, del resto è molto pratico e forse conveniente fare la vedova inconsolabile, vero?”, le gridò fuori controllo.

“Pratico? Conveniente?! E così che la pensi? Sarebbe comodo per me essere rimasta vedova?”, replicò l’altra incredula delle parole appena uscita dalla bocca di Clarke.

“Cazzo, non travisare quello che ho detto! Sto solo dicendo che dovresti piantarla di comportarti da prepotente arrogante e occuparti di quella bambina. Se ricordo bene l’hai voluta anche tu. Ora non puoi lavartene le mani e lasciarla sola al suo destino. Costia non c’è più e lei ha bisogno di te, ora più che mai”.

Le parole di Clarke tramortirono Lexa, la quale non riusciva a smettere di fissarla. 

“Clarke, davvero, tu non capisci… e sono quasi certa che tu non abbia mai voluto farlo”, disse abbassando improvvisamente il tono.

“E che cosa dovrei capire?”, le chiese accigliata.

“Niente… lascia stare”, si affrettò a dire tagliando corto, uscendo subito dal suo ufficio e lasciandola con una confusione tale che le veniva voglia di urlare.

*****

La schifosissima giornata era giunta al termine, ma Lexa non si sentiva affatto meglio. Appena mise un piede in casa, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, si senti schiacciare da un enorme peso che in qualche modo le impediva anche solo di respirare. Si tolse la giacca e dopo averla riposta nel guardaroba, si diresse subito al mobile bar. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa di forte per lenire tutto quel dolore che non riusciva ad ammortizzare. Dopo essersi versata una generosa quantità di brandy, afferrò il bicchiere e si avvicinò alle vetrate dell'attico. Lo sguardo si perse sul panorama. Il fiume era ancora trafficato da navi e traghetti che, illuminate, tracciavano il loro percorso sull'acqua, creando un gioco di luci che le rendeva ben visibili persino da lontano. Il cielo si stava annuvolando velocemente, sicuramente presto si sarebbe scatenato un temporale, o forse una tempesta proprio come quella che imperversava dentro Lexa. Quel silenzio stava alimentando il suo disagio ed i ricordi facevano il resto. Mentre sorseggiava il suo drink venne distratta da una voce alle sue spalle.

"Signora Lexa...", la richiamò Indra.

Si girò a guardarla, ma non fiatò troppo presa a pensare al modo in cui l'aveva trattata.

"Questo pomeriggio è venuto il pediatra. Ha visitato Madi. Aveva ragione lei è solo influenza. Le ha prescritto questa medicina per abbassare la febbre", disse la governante con una calma olimpica, mostrando a Lexa la scatola di compresse.

"Ti ringrazio Indra...", cominciò a dire cercando le parole giuste per scusarsi.

"Ti prego di scusarmi per come ti ho trattata al telefono, non avrei dovuto, sono stata maleducata e scortese", mormorò dispiaciuta.

"È tutto ok, nessun problema", replicò con un dolce sorriso.

Indra era con loro ormai da due anni e conosceva benissimo la situazione, ma cosa ancor più importante conosceva Lexa e la sua sofferenza.

"Costia era migliore di me, vero Indra?", le domandò così a bruciapelo.

"Siete sempre state molto diverse, ma la piccola Madi vi ha sempre amato entrambe in egual misura. Ma ora che non c'è più la signora Costia, Madi ha bisogno di lei... più che mai", rispose in modo diretto e sincero.

"Ti ringrazio Indra, grazie per prenderti cura di lei".

"Per me è un piacere signora. Se vuole posso fermarmi per la notte, l'aiuto volentieri".

"Grazie, ma non è necessario. Vai a casa Indra, a Madi ci penso io. Buonanotte", le disse sforzandosi di sorridere.

La donna di colore annuì semplicemente prima di congedarsi.

Appena la tata se ne andò, Lexa si fece una doccia veloce e si infilò il pigiama, poi senza fare rumore si affacciò alla stanza di Madi. Come sempre la porta era aperta e si fermò sulla soglia. Il suo sguardò corse su sua figlia che dormiva stringendo il suo peluche preferito: Teddy, un cagnolino che le aveva regalato Costia e dal quale non se ne separava mai. La stanze era un cielo stellato, una lampada proiettate fasci di luce che rendevano il tutto quasi magico.

"Mamma", sussurrò appena la piccola.

Quel fievole mormorio strinse il cuore di Lexa, ingoiò il groppo in gola che le si formò e si avvicinò al letto di sua figlia.

"Tesoro, sono qui", disse sedendosi al suo fianco e facendole una dolce carezza su quei folti capelli castani.

Madi aprì i suoi occhioni verdi, lucidi e dilatati per via della febbre. Allungò le sue braccine verso la madre e questa volta Lexa non ignorò il suo gesto, la presa tra le braccia e la strinse a sé, prendendola poi in braccio e cullandola per un po'. La piccolina si aggrappò a lei quasi in modo disperato e Lexa trattenne a stento le lacrime. Si alzò stringendola meglio e si diresse verso la propria camera. Stasera non aveva intenzione di lasciarla sola, lo aveva fatto fin troppo. Sistemò Madi sul suo letto e dopo averla coperta per bene si sdraiò al suo fianco. La figlia non ci mise molto a rannicchiarsi su di lei e nel girò di poco si addormentò cullata dalle dolci coccole della madre.

I pensieri le affollarono la mente e irrimediabilmente tornarono a Clarke, sull'intera giornata, sui loro continui litigi e sulle ultime parole urlate con rabbia. Senza volerlo la bionda aveva toccato un nervo scoperto ed i sensi di colpa per aver mentito, in tutti questi anni a tutte le persone a cui teneva, stavano tornando alla carica più forti che mai. Il tutto perché aveva cercato di fare la cosa giusta, solo che probabilmente l'aveva fatta nella maniera sbagliata.


	5. Capitolo 4

#  CAPITOLO 4

Clarke passo per l'ennesima volta davanti all'ufficio vuoto di Lexa, era una settimana che non veniva al lavoro e lei non riusciva a smettere di chiedersi il perché di questa sua assenza. Il capo aveva informato tutto l'ufficio dicendo in modo troppo semplice e sbrigativo che la collega aveva preso delle ferie. Non era da Lexa assentarsi dal lavoro per così tanto tempo, era a dir poco strano questo suo comportamento. Persino dopo la morte di Costia era rimasta a casa solo lo stretto necessario e dopo solo due giorni era rientrata al lavoro.

L'ultima volta che Clarke aveva visto la collega avevano litigato e come al solito erano volate parole grosse. Si era resa subito conto di aver invaso la sua sfera privata dicendole poco velatamente che non fosse una buona madre per Madi, ma a conti fatti non spettava a lei giudicare. Dopo aver ceduto quella famosa notte nell’ufficio della bruna, era tornato a galla tutto il dolore, la sofferenza, e la rabbia aveva preso il sopravvento.

Clarke continuò a camminare per il corridoio fino a che non arrivò davanti all'ufficio del suo capo dove bussò e attese il permesso di entrare.

"Avanti!", disse la voce dell'uomo dall'aspetto molto imponente.

Era molto alto, con la barba incolta e i capelli mori lunghi fino alle spalle.

"Ho un problema capo...", esordì Clarke.

"Di che genere?", le chiese alzando lo sguardo dal portatile per poi appoggiarsi comodamente contro lo schienale della sua poltrona.

"Ho dei documenti del cliente che dovrebbero essere controfirmati da Lexa. Come posso fare?".

"Semplice, rimanda!", rispose l'uomo, dondolandosi sulla sedia.

"Sarebbe veramente un’ottima idea se non lo avessi già fatto una volta", obiettò Clarke.

"Beh non vedo il problema, fallo un'altra volta", disse sbrigativo il capo.

"Ma se Lexa fosse a casa potrei andare e..."

"Clarke, Lexa non è a casa", la interruppe l'uomo.

"E allora dov'è?", gli chiese accigliata.

"Non ne ho idea. Ascolta sei molto brava a temporeggiare con il cliente, non sarà difficile per te prendere ancora un po' di tempo", le disse sorridendo con ironia.

"Scusi capo, mi ha appena fatto un complimento?", chiese la giovane leggermente seccata da quella piccola presa in giro.

"Ma certo Clarke!", esclamò ridendo.

"Ma lo sa che ogni tanto riesce anche ad essere divertente?", _'ma questa non è una di quelle'_, avrebbe voluto aggiungere la bionda.

"Certo che lo so Clarke. Ora, per favore, vai e risolvi la questione", la spronò concentrandosi di nuovo sul suo portatile.

Dopo essere uscita dall'ufficio del capo, Clarke si ritrovò di nuovo davanti all'ufficio di Lexa e sospirò. I dubbi le affollavano la mente e non riusciva a darsi pace. _Che fine aveva fatto Lexa? Dove diavolo era andata così all'improvviso? E poi perché? _

"Ehi bellissima, che ne dici se stasera tu ed io andiamo a berci qualcosa?", le chiese una collega – e magari qualcosa di più – ridestandola dagli ennemila pensieri che la stavano facendo impazzire.

"Niylah, sia chiaro, non ho intenzione di scopare di nuovo con te!", replicò seccata mentre entrava nel suo ufficio tallonata dall'altra.

"Ehi come sei negativa... e poi non lo sai? Non si può mai sapere nella vita", obiettò la collega.

Clarke si girò di colpo facendo scontrare il suo sguardo con quello della collega.

"Niylah non è questione di essere negativa. Parlo sul serio. Io e te non scoperemo più, è stato un grosso errore che non ho più intenzione di commettere".

"Ora però mi offendi", disse Niylah mettendo su un finto broncio.

"Te l'ho già detto: non voglio mischiare lavoro e piacere. E se non lo capisci non so che farci", replicò sbrigativa Clarke, non ne poteva più di quella conversazione.

"Lo capisco bene Clarke, infatti ti ho solo invitata fuori per un drink, non per spogliarti e scoparti tutta la notte", specificò l’altra in modo alquanto malizioso.

"Mi pare di ricordare che l'altra volta fosse iniziata proprio da un drink e poi sappiamo entrambe come sia finita".

"Beh, io lo ricordo, eccome se lo ricordo...".

Clarke sbuffò per l'ennesima volta, quella notte era stata un disastro, la ricordava molto bene anche lei, ma sicuramente non come Niylah. Il sesso non era stato per niente memorabile. Aveva appena rotto con Lexa e per puro caso Niylah era lì e Clarke si era buttata a capofitto tra le sue braccia senza pensare alle conseguenze. Era il dolore, la sofferenza e la solitudine che avevano guidato le sue azioni. Aveva ceduto alla corte della collega, sperando che una notte di sesso senza impegno potesse lenire quel vuoto che sentiva dentro. Ovviamente però aveva fatto male i suoi conti, quel vuoto non era scomparso quella notte e neanche quelle dopo, era ancora lì, presente nel suo cuore.

*****

Alla fine Clarke aveva accettato l'invito di Niylah pentendosene quasi immediatamente. La collega non faceva altro che invadere il suo spazio facendo richieste che Clarke non aveva intenzione di esaudire.

"Dammi un bacio Clarke, solo uno, dai, ti prego", disse Niylah con tono supplichevole, avvicinandosi alla collega.

Clarke la spinse via per la centesima volta quella sera, infastidita da quel suo atteggiamento appiccicoso e immaturo.

"Dacci un taglio! Ma quanti anni hai? Tredici?", replicò seccata, per poi buttare giù un sorso del suo drink, spostando il suo sguardo verso la pista, dove molte persone stavano ballando a ritmo di musica.

Niylah era già alticcia, tanto che ignorò completamente l'avvertimento dell'altra. Poso una mano sulla coscia nuda di Clarke e senza indugio la fece scivolare verso l'alto infilandosi sotto la gonna. Clarke non ci voleva credere. Fermò la mano dell'altra in modo deciso, scostandola in malo modo.

"Evidentemente non sono stata abbastanza chiara. Non devi toccarmi!", esclamò alzando la voce per sovrastare la musica.

Niylah sorrise spavalda avvicinandosi a lei.

"Eh dai Clarke, non hai voglia di movimentare un po' questa serata? Magari rendendola più eccitante?", le chiese cercando di baciarla.

"Allora non ci senti? No, non ho voglia di movimentare un bel niente! L'unica cosa che volevo era bere un drink con un'amica, ma a quanto pare sembra sia impossibile", disse con rabbia alzandosi in piedi e allontanandosi dalla collega fastidiosa.

Mentre raggiungeva l'uscita del locale, la sentì gridare qualcosa che non comprese, ma non le importò più di tanto, aveva bisogno d’aria e di allontanarsi da quella situazione scomoda che lei stessa si era creata.

Quando fu fuori respirò a pieni polmoni stringendosi nel cappotto, si affrettò a chiamare un taxi. Dopo esserci salita sopra e aver detto all'autista il suo indirizzo, il suo sguardo finì immancabilmente sul finestrino, cercò di rilassarsi guardando quelle immagini che si rincorrevano ad una velocità variabile. Vedere la città invasa dai suoi abitanti che si muovevano per i loro scopi, in modo frenetico e senza sosta, la fece sentire ancora più sola. Non era una notte diverse dalle altre, tuttavia quel senso di solitudine sembrava essersi triplicato lasciandole un senso di angoscia senza fine.

Sospirò pesantemente e per un'istante la tentazione di dire al tassista di cambiare destinazione fece capolino nella sua testa. Magari ritornare in quel posto che a suo tempo l'aveva aiutata a recuperare la sua spensieratezza, quella che aveva sempre avuto prima di innamorarsi perdutamente della donna sbagliata, poteva giovarle. Prima di incrociare Lexa, Clarke era un'altra persona, era solare, sorridente, si godeva la vita. Dopo quel tornado chiamata Woods, la sua vita era diventata un buco nero, usciva con donne per del sesso occasionale e il giorno dopo non ricordava ne il nome ne il loro viso.

Inspirò profondamente e afferrando il cellulare dalla borsa selezionò un numero dalla rubrica che non faceva più da tanto tempo. Ci vollero un paio di squilli prima che una voce calda e gentile le rispondesse.

"Ehi ciao, sei a casa?", chiese senza perdere di vista il movimento fuori dal finestrino.

_"Sì, certo. Non mi piace la tua voce, che cos'è successo?"_, rispose l'altra con tono preoccupato.

"Ho bisogno di te. Posso passare un attimo?".

La risposta non fu immediata e la bionda comprese che la sua chiamata fosse stata inopportuna e fonte di disagio.

"Scusa, ho capito, non sei sola ed io non avrei dovuto chiamare".

_"Non dire sciocchezze. Non sono sola è vero, ma vieni lo stesso. Ti aspetto"_, rispose l'altra.

"Grazie, ma non mi sembra il caso. Meglio se vado a casa e mi metto a dormire".

_"Clarke…"._

"Tranquilla, sto bene. Al limite ci vediamo per un caffè e due chiacchiere uno di questo giorni, ok?!".

_"Va bene, se preferisci così per me è ok. Ma Clarke... lo sai che puoi contare sempre su di me, vero?! Per qualsiasi cosa...". _

Clarke sorrise inconsciamente, sapendo che la sua interlocutrice non potesse vederla, ma le sue parole l'avevano fatta sentire un pochino meglio.

"Certo che lo so. Buonanotte a te e anche ad Anya".

_"Buonanotte Clarke"_, rispose la donna prima di chiudere la conversazione.

*****

Anya si alzò su un gomito e guardò Raven dritta negli occhi color cioccolato.

"Era Clarke, vero?".

"Sì", ammise l'altra.

"Questa volta che cos'è successo?".

"Non ne ho idea, l'unica cosa che ha detto è che aveva bisogno di parlare".

Anya si lasciò cadere di nuovo sul letto con lo sguardo verso il soffitto.

"Sai tesoro, forse dovresti smetterla di consolarla ogni volta che tua sorella la tratta da schifo", affermò con un tono calmo e tranquillo.

Raven si girò a guardarla ammirandone il profilo.

"E perché mai dovrebbe c'entrare mia sorella?".

L'altra si mise a ridere cercando gli occhi scuri della compagna.

"Non scherzare, lo sai benissimo che quando si tratta di Clarke, c’entra sempre tua sorella", replicò sdraiandosi sopra di lei e sistemandosi tra le sue gambe con un sorriso malizioso.

"Adesso basta parlare, tocca a me avere la tua attenzione", mormorò, penetrandola dolcemente con tre dita.

"Cazzo Anya! Potevi almeno prepararmi!".

"Ops scusami piccola… mi dispiace", sussurrò Anya, sfiorandole le labbra con le proprie.

"Non è vero che ti dispiace", rispose l’altra gemendo, accarezzandola lungo la schiena e stringendole le gambe intorno ai fianchi sentendo l'eccitazione aumentare, mentre la compagna cominciava a muoversi dentro di lei.

"Hai ragione tesoro, non è vero per niente!", le sorrise Anya prima di baciarla.


	6. Capitolo 5

#  CAPITOLO 5

Un'altra settimana era passata e di Lexa neanche l'ombra. L'esasperazione di Clarke aumentò esponenzialmente, quando si rese conto che nemmeno quel giorno la sua collega sarebbe rientrata.

"Alla faccia delle ferie arretrate, ma quante diavolo ne aveva?", mormorò tra sé, mentre a passo spedito giungeva all'ufficio del capo.

Bussò al battente attendendo il permesso di entrare. Quando sentì la voce baritonale del suo capo fece capolino dalla porta palesando a sua presenza.

"Clarke so benissimo perché sei qui e cosa vuoi chiedermi", disse l'uomo anticipando qualsiasi suo pensiero.

"Visto che è un veggente, mi saprebbe anche rispondere?", replicò la bionda con una punta di sarcasmo.

"La risposta è sempre la stessa: trova una scusa, prendi tempo con il cliente".

"Capo è impossibile! Ok, che ho una fervida immaginazione, ma ho esaurito tutte le idee... eccetto una... dire al cliente che Lexa è morta", obiettò Clarke alquanto infastidita.

"Ho solo bisogno di una sua firma! Se mi dice dove diavolo è Lexa, in qualche modo vedo di raggiungerla, ovunque sia, le faccio siglare questi dannati documenti e poi ritorno in ufficio", sbuffò non sapendo più a che santo votarsi.

L'uomo si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona e sospirò. Era più che consapevole che avrebbe dovuto dare una risposta sensata alla sua dipendente, non poteva più tergiversare.

"Lexa è a casa", disse arrendendosi all'evidenza.

"E perché diavolo non me l'ha detto subito?", le domando con stizza.

"Non lo detto ne a te ne agli altri semplicemente perché non volevo che nessuno la disturbasse... e poi è rientrata solo ieri. Quindi, ora vai, falle firmare i documenti, e torna subito in ufficio, chiaro?", l'apostrofò con tono serio.

"Come fatto Capo, non ho proprio voglia di trattenermi con lei più del dovuto", disse prima di uscire dalla porta e dirigersi verso il suo studio.

*****

Clarke era assorta a guardare il display dell'ascensore e nonostante i numeri aumentassero in rapida successione, le sembrava che quel trabiccolo ci mettesse una vita a raggiungere l'attico di quel palazzo di lusso. Non poteva di certo dire che quel condominio non fosse bello, ma a lei non piaceva, troppo moderno forse e molto freddo. Nella grande mela di sicuro c'erano abitazioni più belle ed accoglienti, che davano un lustro alla storia di New York.

Quando l'ascensore raggiunse il piano e le porte si aprirono si ritrovò a sospirare, quasi avesse bisogno di una spinta per portare a termine quella incombenza. Clarke raggiunse a passo spedito l'interno che Lexa le aveva detto al citofono e, quando fu davanti alla porta d'ingresso - moderna ed austera - suonò il campanello. Ci volle quasi un minuto prima che la padrona di casa le venne ad aprire.

Quando Clarke vide la donna per un attimo le mancò il respirò. Erano cinque anni che non vedeva Lexa in quel modo, a piedi nudi e vestita solo con un maglietta nera e dei jeans usurati che le davano un aria trasandata, quella visione intima che aveva vissuto e amato durante la loro relazione di poco più di un anno. Sentì il suo stomaco contorcersi, un pugno le avrebbe fatto meno male, quella sensazione strana che sentiva poteva portare solo altro dolore, così decise di ignorarla e fingere che tutto andasse bene - tanto ci era abituata oramai - stampandosi un sorriso sul volto.

"Mi scuso per essere piombata qui, così all'improvviso, ma non l'avrei fatto se non fosse urgente!", aprì la bocca e le dette fiato, cercando di stabilizzare la voce.

Lexa si scostò dalla porta e la fece entrare senza dire una parola.

Clarke mise piede nell'attico e subito si guardò intorno curiosa. L'arredamento era molto accattivante, ma troppo moderno per i suoi gusti. Sembrava un appartamento all'ultima moda appena uscito dalla rivista Marie Claire Maison e questo contribuiva a renderlo poco accogliente.

"Vuoi qualcosa da bere Clarke?", le chiese Lexa rompendo quel silenzio pieno di disagio.

"No ti ringrazio. Non sono qui per bere, ma solo per farti...", le parole le morirono in gola quando una bambina arrivò di corsa dalla zona notte e con estrema velocità abbracciò timida la madre arpionandosi ad una delle sue gambe.

Lexa le fece una carezza tra i capelli e accennò un sorriso. Mentre la bambina continuava a fissare la donna sconosciuta davanti a loro.

"Lei è Madi?", sussurrò appena Clarke guardando negli occhioni verdi della piccola, proprio come quelli di sua madre.

Lexa abbassò per un attimo lo sguardo su sua figlia e si limitò ad annuire con la testa.

"È una tua copia in miniatura", ammise Clarke.

"È veramente bellissima", aggiunse poi.

"Ti ringrazio. Dove sono i documenti da firmare?", domandò Lexa tagliando corto, riportando immediatamente l'attenzione sul motivo della sua visita.

"Eh.. oh si, eccoli", disse leggermente frastornata porgendole una cartellina che aveva appena estratto dalla sua borsa.

La mora afferrò i documenti e si diresse verso la sala. Madi non la mollava un attimo, quasi avesse paura che si allontanasse da lei. Ciononostante mentre la piccola continuava a seguire imperterrita la madre, lanciava fugaci sguardi curiosi verso l'ospite sconosciuta.

"E allo studio... tutto bene?", chiese Lexa, mentre si accomodava su uno dei divani.

Appoggiò i documenti sul tavolino da caffè e, mentre li osservava distrattamente, iniziò a siglarli con la sua firma.

"Direi tutto bene. Anche se devo essere onesta, la tua assenza è strana. Credo che tu non sia mai mancata così tanto da quando lavori lì", ammise Clarke stringendosi nel suo soprabito sentendosi leggermente a disagio.

"Hai ragione, non mi ero mai presa così tante ferie, ma avevo bisogno di staccare. Io e Madi siamo andate in Florida".

"Ed ecco spiegata la vostra bellissima abbronzatura", disse Clarke facendosi sfuggire un sorriso.

"Sai... ho visto Pluto", si intromise la piccola con un sorriso che illuminava.

"Davvero? Allora sei stata a Disneyland", le sorrise a sua volta la bionda.

Madi si limitò ad annuire non riuscendo a smettere di sorridere.

"E dimmi, ti sei divertita?", le domandò ancora.

"Sì moltissimo. Mamma mi ha fatto fare tutte le giostre, poi mi ha comprato un palloncino e ci siamo mangiate lo zucchero filato... ti va di vedere Pluto?", le domandò con un entusiasmo che sprizzava da ogni poro.

"Ma certo", annuì la bionda.

La piccola peste lasciò la madre e corse come un razzo da dove era venuta. Nel mentre Lexa finì di firmare i documenti e, alzandosi, li porse di nuovo a Clarke, la quale commise il grosso errore di guardarla negli occhi.

"Sono contenta che tu abbia deciso di passare qualche giorno con tua figlia, l'hai resa felice", confessò Clarke oltrepassando forse la linea che si era imposta di non varcare.

"Beh direi che l'ho trascurata fin troppo", ammise distogliendo lo sguardo dagli occhi di Clarke.

"Lei è tutto per me e la sola cosa al mondo che mi sia rimasta e per lei voglio essere una buona madre", aggiunse poi scontrandosi di nuovo con quell'azzurro intenso che la distruggeva ogni volta.

"Si naturalmente... mi sembra giusto", sussurrò Clarke sentendo un groppo in gola. Anche se non voleva ammetterlo nemmeno a sé stessa quelle parole l'avevano ferita. Era una logica stringente quella di Lexa, era più che ovvio che considerasse la piccola Madi la persona più importante della sua vita, come darle torto, ma in quel momento ripensò a tutte le parole che la mora era solita dirle quando si frequentavano e la logica era scomparsa in un battito di ciglia.

"Voglio essere un punto fermo lei. Negli ultimi anni non ho fatto altro che commettere errori e non voglio che succeda anche con mia figlia", disse poi Lexa diventando ancora più seria.

Clarke continuò a fissarla negli occhi quasi volesse trapassarla con lo sguardo. Le situazione le stava sfuggendo di mano e per quanto volesse non riuscì a trattenersi.

"Beh è lodevole da parte tua, veramente, sono sicura che sarai un madre meravigliosa, con lei non avrai problemi... la tua fregatura sono i rapporti con le persone adulte, soprattutto se di mezzo ci sono dei sentimenti", affermò leggermente irritata per aver ceduto per l'ennesima volta ad una provocazione dell'altra.

Lexa accusò il colpo non smettendo mai di fissarla negli occhi. Voleva ribattere a quelle parole, ma non ne ebbe la possibilità perché Madi irruppe nella stanza stringendo tra le mani il suo peluche. La piccola abbandonò la timidezza e si avvicinò a Clarke porgendole Pluto in modo da farglielo vedere meglio. La bionda le sorrise e, afferrando il pupazzo, si mise alla sua altezza accosciandosi sulle gambe.

"Wow è veramente bello. Ti piacciono i cani, vero?".

La bambina annuì con un sorriso che illuminò Clarke.

"Beh, quello è solo un pupazzo, ma la mamma mi ha promesso di prenderne uno vero", replicò con entusiasmo indicando il suo peluche.

"Davvero?! Ma è fantastico. E dimmi... come chiamerai il tuo cucciolo?"

"Pluto", disse Madi con ovvietà non smettendo di sorridere.

Clarke venne contagiata dall'entusiasmo della piccola e, mentre le restituiva il peluche, le sorrise scompigliandole i capelli con una carezza.

"È un nome molto originale", ammise poi, prima di alzarsi ed incrociare di nuovo gli occhi di Lexa.

"E meglio che vada. Ci vediamo in ufficio al tuo ritorno. Grazie e scusami ancora per averti disturbato", si congedò Clarke prima di dirigersi verso la porta, tallonata dalla padrona di casa, mentre la piccola Madi stava giocando con il suo peluche comodamente seduta sul divano.

"Clarke", la chiamò Lexa appena la bionda varcò la soglia.

Quel tono fece per un attimo fremere la bionda, ma non se ne curò e si girò comunque a guardare l'altra negli occhi.

"Ti prego di credermi, tu sei stata molto importante per me... Clarke, in tutto questo tempo, mai una volta mi sono pentita di quello che c'è stato tra noi!"

"Lexa, per favore, non...", provò a farla desistere ma la voce dell'altra non glielo consentì.

"Lasciami finite, ti prego. Volevo solo fare la cosa giusta. Ero completamente sopraffatta dagli eventi. È successo tutto dannatamente troppo in fretta ed io ho perso il controllo. Ti ho ferita ed era l'ultima cosa che avrei voluto al mondo. Ho fatto scelte sbagliate in circostanze a dir poco difficili e non è affatto giusto che tu ne abbia pagato le conseguenze, ma purtroppo è andata così ed io, anche volendolo, non posso premere il bottone di rewind e tornare indietro".

"No, infatti non puoi. Quindi evita di sprecare tempo e fiato. Ora devi fare solo una cosa: pensare a tua figlia. In questo momento, lei ha bisogno di te!", replicò Clarke, ricacciando il groppo in gola che le parole dell'altra avevano suscitato in lei.

"Anche tu Clarke... avevi bisogno di me... ed io di te", sussurrò appena, ma Clarke le sentì lo stesso, un pugno nello stomaco avrebbe fatto meno male.

Il groppo cominciava a farsi sempre più grande e delle lacrime cominciavano a pizzicarle gli occhi, ma le ricacciò indietro e si nascose dietro alla sua maschera che in tutti quegli anni aveva usato per sopravvivere.

"Sì Lexa hai ragione, avevo bisogno di te, ma sono stata costretta ad imparare a fare a meno della tua presenza... altrimenti non sarei sopravvissuta... e indovina un po'? Ci sono riuscita", mentì cercando di essere il più convincente possibile.

Clarke non attese un secondo di più, le voltò le spalle e se ne andò, senza permettere a Lexa di aggiungere altro. Il suo cuore era di nuovo in frantumi e quelle lacrime che stava cercando di trattenere, trovarono libero sfogo non appena arrivò in macchina e parti per tornare in ufficio.


	7. Capitolo 6

#  CAPITOLO 6

Clarke era appena arrivata in ufficio quel mercoledì mattina e aveva un bisogno disperato di caffè, ed era per questo che, dopo aver acceso il suo laptop, si era diretta subito nella sala relax. Dopo essersi versata una tazza di quel liquido nero magico, si era accomodata ad uno dei tavoli della saletta e afferrando il cellulare cominciò a navigare in internet. Voleva fare un viaggio per le vacanze di Natale, voleva lasciare la grande mela e staccare un po' la spina. Stava già immaginando lo scenario, una baita isolata in montagna, con la neve e tanti libri a cui dedicarsi in solitudine. Adesso l'idea di starsene un po' per conto suo era diventata quasi una necessità.

Qualche minuto dopo entrò Lexa, la bionda la vide con la coda dell'occhio, ma la ignorò bellamente non aveva voglia di fare delle chiacchiere, soprattutto con lei, così si concentrò sulla ricerca di un luogo adatto alle sue esigenze per evadere un po'. Peccato che la bruna non fosse del suo stesso avviso e avesse voglia di fare conversazione.

"Ho dei saluti per te.."., esordì Lexa spezzando il silenzio.

Clarke distolse lo sguardo dal telefono per portarlo su di lei, aspettando che l'altra concludesse la frase.

"Madi.."., aggiunse poi.

"Grazie, salutala da parte mia quando la vedi", rispose in modo pacato e freddo tornando alla sua ricerca, sperando che l'altra non proseguisse oltre la conversazione e la lasciasse in pace.

Celò un sospiro frustrato quando vide l'altra sedersi al suo stesso tavolo, qualche attimo dopo. Sentiva lo sguardo di Lexa fissarla con insistenza e dopo qualche secondo alzò di nuovo gli occhi puntandoli in quelli dell'altra.

"Che c'è?", le chiese seccata.

"Non riesco a capire il perché, ma Madi da quando sei venuta a casa e vi siete conosciute continua a chiedermi di te".

"Beh, è consolante, almeno a qualcuno piaccio", replicò con quell'ironia pungente che ultimamente non l'abbandonava mai.

"Non posso certo biasimare mia figlia?!", commentò l'altra in modo allusivo.

Clarke distolse subito lo sguardo da Lexa abbozzando un sorriso triste.

"Per favore, risparmiami la tua cortesia, tirando in ballo queste cose senza alcun senso", l'apostrofo infastidita.

"Clarke che dici? Perché sarebbero senza senso? Ok, tra noi non ha funzionato, ma questo non vuol dire che io.."., provò a dire Lexa ma venne interrotta in modo brusco dalla bionda che batté con forza un pugno sul tavolo e la guardò con gli occhi iniettati di sangue.

"Non ha funzionato è stramaledettamente vero, ma solo perché TU ti sei divertita a scoparmi fino a che ne hai avuto voglia, dopodiché mi hai dato il ben servito per sposare la donna che avevi giurato di lasciare per poter stare con me liberamente alla luce del sole! Ed io scema ed innamorata a tal punto da credere a tutti i tuoi fottutissimi _'ti amo'_ mentre ti davo tutta me stessa, senza immaginare minimamente che per noi due tu avevi già scritto la parola fine ancora prima di iniziare!", esplose ringhiando con tutta la rabbia che aveva dentro.

"Quei _'ti amo'_ erano veri Clarke, non ti ho mai mentito", si difese Lexa.

Clarke si alzò di scatto quasi incredula delle sue parole.

"La nostra storia era basata su una menzogna, quindi sii onesta per una volta Lexa... mi hai sempre mentito sin dal primo bacio che ci siamo date", replicò Clarke ancora guidata dalla rabbia lasciando subito dopo la sala relax e a passi svelti si rifugiò velocemente nel suo ufficio sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.

Clarke pensava di aver liquidato il discorso con quelle parole, inutile dire che si sbagliava di grosso, infatti Lexa qualche instante dopo la raggiunse, aumentando notevolmente la frustrazione dell'altra.

"Credevo di essere stata abbastanza chiara, non ho più voglia di parlare con te, sono arci stufa di sentirti dire sempre le solite stronzate!", le ringhio con rabbia Clarke. Era dannatamente in collera con sé stessa e con Lexa, nonostante tutto il dolore e la sofferenza che l'altra le aveva procurato, continuava ad amarla alla follia e per quanto ci provasse non riusciva proprio a togliersela dal cuore e dalla testa.

"Quello che sto cercando di spiegarti è che alcune volte le scelte che siamo costrette a prendere non rispecchiano affatto il nostro volere o i nostri desideri, ma bensì quello che si aspettano o pretendono da noi gli altri", le rispose calma.

"Quindi mi stai dicendo che mi hai lasciata perché Costia si aspettava questo da te, voleva che la sposassi e tu, come un soldatino hai obbedito?! Wow, finalmente ora è tutto chiaro. Comunque complimenti, è molto comodo dare tutta la colpa a tua moglie, adesso che non c'è più e non può difendersi!", l'aggredì Clarke con quel sarcasmo pungente di cui non riusciva più a fare a meno.

"NO Clarke! Non è quello che ho detto, quello che sto cercando di dirti è che mi sembrava la cosa giusta da fare, ma se potessi riavvolgere il nastro, se potessi cambiare le cose, io.."..

"Tu cosa? Cazzo Lexa, quattro anni, siete state sposate per quattro anni e vuoi che ti dica come la penso?! Probabilmente se lei non fosse morta stareste ancora insieme... e poi, per la miseria, avete avuto una figlia. Come puoi solo pensare che io mi beva la storia della costrizione?!".

"Non ho mai parlato di costrizione, ma di una scelta sbagliata", affermò fissandola negli occhi.

Clarke resse il suo sguardo solo per un istante, poi si voltò di spalle e appoggiò le mani alla scrivania.

"Lexa, smettila di tormentarmi, lasciami in pace. Mi hai già distrutto una volta, non ti permetterò di farlo anche la seconda. Sono andata avanti e sto cercando di essere felice, non rovinare tutto", sussurrò appena.

"Dannazione Clarke, non è quello che voglio. Non volevo distruggerti allora come non lo voglio adesso. Quello che voglio è cercare di capire se io e te possiamo essere amiche".

"Amiche?!", l'aggredì Clarke con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo, girandosi di scatto e incenerendola con lo sguardo.

"Per chi cazzo mi hai preso? Per la tua puttana? Per la tua scopamica? Solo pochi giorni fa mi hai scopato nel tuo dannatissimo ufficio. È questo il tuo concetto di amicizia? Scopi così con tutte le tue amiche? Beh sì, un modo come un altro per farti passare le voglie quando sei arrapata!".

"Ma che cazzo dici? Ho sbagliato l'altra sera, ho ceduto, ne sono consapevole, ma cristo santo Clarke... lo volevamo entrambe. È vero, sono colpevole di molte cose in vita mia, ma non darmi anche quelle che non ho!".

"Nessuno ti da la colpa Lexa, la colpa è mia, solo mia. Ho infranto la promessa che mi ero fatta: non lasciarmi MAI più coinvolgere da te, per nessuna ragione!", disse Clarke con una punta di rassegnazione.

"Clarke lo so di averti ferita e il tuo rancore nei miei confronti è perfettamente comprensibile, ma cerca di capire... sto solo cercando di rimediare, di aggiustare le cose tra di noi".

"Nella vita ci sono cose che non puoi aggiustare, per quanto tu lo voglia... e questa è una di quelle", replicò con estrema calma fissandola con il suo azzurro intenso.

"Nemmeno per Madi?", le chiese all'improvviso sorprendendo Clarke.

"Ma che cosa c'entra adesso tua figlia?".

"Dalla morte di Costia è inquieta il più delle volte, non è serena come una bambina della sua età dovrebbe essere".

"Beh, quando sono venuta a casa vostra l'altra sera, mi sembrava piuttosto allegra e solare, tutto l'opposto di quello che mi stai raccontando tu".

"Infatti è così e la cosa mi ha sorpreso. Credo che tu l'abbia colpita in qualche modo".

Clarke non ci mise molto a mettere insieme i pezzi. Le sorrise sarcastica e si rifugio dietro la sua scrivania per mettere un po' di distanza.

"No, no, e poi ancora no. Non ci devi nemmeno provare Lexa", l'avvertì.

"Clarke ti sto solo chiedendo di trascorrere un po' di tempo con mia figlia, non ti riprendere da dove eravamo rimaste"

"Ma ci sei o ci fai? La tua idea fa acqua da tutte le parti. Hai pensato alle conseguenze? Immagino di no. Se si affeziona a me e smetto di frequentarvi hai idea di cosa possa succedere?".

"Certo che ci ho pensato, nella vita di ognuno di noi le persona vanno e vengono e per i bambini è lo stesso. A Madi ora serve qualcuno di solare, positivo, che la faccia sorridere. È stato stupendo vederla interagire con te, quell’allegria spontanea e sincera che una bambina deve sempre avere l'ho vista solo quando eravamo a Disneyland. Non so come spiegartelo, ma sembra quasi che in te abbia visto qualcosa per la quale valga la pena sorridere ed essere felici".

"Cazzate!"

"Non ti ho mai mentito e non intenzione di farlo adesso tirando in ballo mia figlia!", esclamò Lexa accigliandosi.

Clarke la fissò di nuovo in negli occhi, per un attimo si perse in quel verde smeraldo che l'aveva rivoltata come un calzino fin troppe volte.

"Onestamente faccio molto fatica a credere alle tue parole. Non mi fido più di te e non puoi biasimarmi. Non voglio farmi trascinare in questa specie di terapia per far ritrovare la felicità a Madi. Non voglio fare la parte del finto genitore stronzo che se ne va e l'abbandona di punto in bianco, se si dovesse affezionare a me, hai idea del dolore che proverebbe? Penso che la perdita di Costia sia più che sufficiente per quella bambina".

"A me sembra che tu abbia paura di affezionarti a lei, sbaglio forse? E poi dov'è scritto che un giorno tutto debba finire? Potresti far parte della sua vita per sempre nessuno lo vieta".

"Mi prendi per il culo? Dio, ma ti senti quando parli Lexa? Ti informo che la vita non ruota tutta intorno a te e a tua figlia. Prima o poi spero di trovare la persona giusta e costruire con lei una famiglia.."., replicò cercando di limitare l'ironia.

"Ed è giusto che sia così, ma tutto questo non esclude una possibile nostra amicizia, o sì?", la mise alle strette Lexa, non voleva mollare, non avrebbe ceduto facilmente.

"Io.."., cominciò Clarke senza sapere cosa aggiungere.

"Sono disposta a tutto per vedere mia figlia di nuovo felice, è per lei che ti sto chiedendo questa cosa, non per me. Farò la brava, mi comporterò d'amica e giuro che non farò mai nulla per metterti in difficoltà".

"Non dovrei avere io l'incombenza di rendere felice tua figlia, ma tu".

"Ne sono consapevole e ti giuro che sto cercando di fare del mio meglio perché tutto questo accada, ma perché negargli la possibilità di avere qualche aiuto in più?".

La bionda non sapeva che pensare, la logica di Lexa la stava facendo vacillare di nuovo.

"Non voglio essere presa in giro Lexa, giurami su quello che hai di più caro che tutta questa cosa non è solo un modo subdolo per riportarmi nella tua vita".

"Te lo giuro e, come ho detto prima, non metterei mai in mezzo mia figlia per ottenere quello che voglio".

"Non sarò una presenza fissa nella sua vita, quindi togliti dalla testa di organizzare uscite o cene come se fossimo una famigliola felice. Te l'ho già detto e te lo ripeto: non voglio essere un finto genitore, io ho la mia vita e non la cambierò ne per te ne per lei".

"Non è quello che ti ho chiesto".

Clarke si prese qualche secondo per pensare e stupendo l'altra annuì.

"Ok, allora siamo d'accordo".


	8. Capitolo 7

#  CAPITOLO 7

Un'altra giornata di lavoro si era appena conclusa. Ultimamente Lexa arrivava a casa sempre stremata e quel giorno non era diverso dagli altri. Aveva appena varcato la soglia di casa, non fece in tempo a chiudere la porta, che Madi le corse in contro, subito dopo vide Indra raggiungerle dalla zona notte.

"Mamma!", urlò la piccola, per poi buttarsi tra le sue braccia.

Lei la sollevò prendendola in braccio e Madi si aggrappò al suo collo come un koala.

"Mi sei mancata così tanto mamma".

"Oh tesoro, anche tu mi sei mancata", sorrise dolcemente.

"Allora dimmi... hai fatto la brava oggi?", le chiese Lexa mettendo su un finto broncio indagatore.

La piccola annuì semplicemente, prima di sorridere divertita.

"A scuolina com'è andata?".

"Bene mamma, sai, abbiamo fatto moltissime cose.", le rispose con entusiasmo.

"Ma davvero? Devi assolutamente raccontarmele, lo sai che sono curiosa. Facciamo così, tu giochi un altro po' con la tata, io mi vado a fare una doccia veloce e poi torno subito da te, va bene?", disse accarezzandole il viso con dolcezza.

La piccola annuì sorridendo. Era bello vederla sorridere, peccato che succedesse poco negli ultimi tempi. Prima di allontanarsi e affidarla alle cure di Indra, le diede un bacio sulla fronte.

Madi quella sera sembrava incontenibile, la tata decise di portarla in cucina per darle un succo di frutta, di solito funzionava come 'calmante', ma in cuor suo aveva poche speranze.

Lexa intanto era già arrivata in camera, si era spogliata velocemente e infilata nella doccia. Si lasciò andare completamente facendosi accarezzare dal getto dell'acqua. Poso le mani contro la parete e reclinò la testa verso il basso. I pensieri andarono inevitabilmente a Clarke e alla loro ennesima discussione avuto in ufficio. Non era stato facile per lei fare quella richiesta alla bionda. Per giorni ci aveva rimuginato sopra. Coinvolgere Madi in tutto questo era rischioso, avrebbe sicuramente avuto delle ripercussioni. L'idea iniziale era stata scartata in modo molto veloce come era stata partorita, ma non aveva tenuto in considerazione la tenacia di sua figlia. A Madi sembrava piacere Clarke nonostante l'avesse vista solo una volta, continuava a chiedere di lei, chi fosse, cosa facesse e se sarebbe mai tornata a trovarle. La piccola era quasi diventata insistente, sembrava incuriosita dalla bionda, ed era per quello che Lexa aveva fatto quella proposta a Clarke. Quello che non si aspettava di certo era che Clarke accettasse la sua proposta, invece con sua grande sorpresa la bionda le aveva detto sì.

Non sarebbe stata una situazione semplice per entrambe, Lexa ne era più che consapevole, ma per la serenità di Madi avrebbe fatto carte false, sarebbe andata fino all'inferno e ritorno se fosse stato necessario. Quello che voleva era vedere quel sorriso che illuminava il mondo intero sul viso di sua figlia, niente valeva di più per lei.

Ci mise più del dovuto a fare la doccia, troppo persa nei pensieri, quando uscì si affrettò ad asciugarsi e a vestirsi. Era alle prese con l'intimo che aveva scelto dall'armadio quando sentì il telefono squillare. Si infilò i pantaloni di una tuta e la prima t-shirt larga che trovò e poi andò a rispondere mettendosi comoda a sedere sul letto.

"Ehi Rae...".

_"Ciao big sister, come te la passi?"_, le chiese la sorella con entusiasmo.

"Da Dio e tu?", replicò in modo inespressivo.

_"Alla grande come sempre. Tu invece non me la racconti giusta. L'ironia non fa per te sorellona. Che succede? Sembri con il morale sotto le scarpe"_.

"Non succede niente Rae. Sono solo stanca tutto qui. Il lavoro mi sta massacrando", si giustificò.

Raven rimase in silenzio per qualche istante soppesando le parole della sorella. Non gliela dava a bere, la beccava sempre quando le rifilava delle balle e questa era una di quelle.

_"Uhmmm, a volte dimentichi che stai parlando con me, Lex. È il lavoro che ti massacra o piuttosto una bionda dagli occhi azzurri?"._

Lexa alzò gli occhi al cielo. Sua sorella era peggio di un investigatore privato, quando si metteva in testa una cosa non c'era verso e lei doveva solo rassegnarsi a rispondere all'interrogatorio, anche se non ne aveva voglia. Sapeva benissimo a chi si riferisse Raven, tuttavia non l'assecondo, fece la gnorri.

"A chi ti riferisci scusa?"

_"Ma davvero Lex? Credi che fingere con me sia la strada giusta? Lo sia che con me non funziona… il depistaggio è una mia prerogativa non tua"_, replicò la più piccola.

"È complicato", sospirò arrendendosi.

_"La tua parola preferita. E dimmi Lex è più o meno complicato di quanto non lo fosse allora?"_, domandò la sorella mettendo il dito nella piaga.

"Rae è diverso, la situazione, le circostanze sono completamente diverse".

_"Forse, ma sia le protagoniste che i sentimenti sono gli stessi"._

"E qui che ti sbagli... i sentimenti non sono più gli stessi", provò a dire Lexa cercando invano di convincere la sorella o forse più sé stessa.

_"Ne sei convinta? Se fosse veramente come dici tu, perché circa un mese fa Clarke si è presa il disturbo di chiamarmi?"._

Lexa sgranò gli occhi.

"Clarke ti ha chiamata? E cosa voleva? Che ti ha detto?", le chiese incredula.

_"Pressoché niente. Ero con Anya e non ha voluto disturbare, così non ci siamo incontrate. Ma aveva quel tono di voce Lex, sono certa che volesse parlarmi di te, riguarda sempre e solo te quando mi chiama in quello stato..."._

"Con che tono ti ha chiamata?".

_"Beh, quello di una persona con il cuore in pezzi, sorellona!"_, esclamò con ovvietà.

Lexa senti un groppo in gola formarsi, in un gesto nervoso si ravvivò i capelli ancora umidi con la mano libera.

_"Sputa il rospo big sister". _

"Ok. Abbiamo fatto sesso", ammise alle strette.

_"Che cosa?! Dimmi che scherzi Lex?"._

"No, non scherzerei mai su una cosa simile. Eravamo rimaste in ufficio, dovevamo rivedere un contratto e ci siamo trattenute fino a tardi, non so come sia successo... ma l'ho baciata e non siamo più riuscite a fermarci".

_"Ma Cristo Santo, Lex! Che cavolo ti dice il cervello? Lo sai che non avresti dovuto farlo, vero?"_, l'apostrofò Raven, sempre più preoccupata per l'intera situazione.

"Certo che lo so... ma non posso farci niente Rae. L'attrazione tra noi c'è ancora, non se ne mai andata, era solo sopita… c'era solo un po' di cenere che copriva le braci".

_"Essere attratta da lei non giustifica la cosa Lex!"_, la redarguì ancora.

"Ne sono consapevole. Mi rendo conto di aver sbagliato, è successo solo una volta e non accadrà più", disse cercando di essere il più convincente possibile, ma nemmeno lei ci credeva.

_"Ne sei certa? Come fai ad essere così sicura che non accadrà più? Io francamente ne dubito molto. Non puoi tornare indietro Lex, quel treno lo hai perso, sei stata tu che non hai voluto prenderlo. Te lo dissi allora che avevi fatto la scelta sbagliata, ma adesso e tardi per tornare su i tuoi passi. Il rapporto con Clarke non puoi rammendarlo, ha sofferto troppo quella ragazza e tu non puoi farle di nuovo una cosa del genere"_.

"So benissimo di aver fatto una cazzata, non c'è bisogno che infili il dito nella piaga sottolineando l'ovvio. Non voglio rammendare un bel niente, quello che voglio è provare solo ad aver un rapporto sereno e maturo con lei".

_"Cazzo, ma ti rendi conto di quello che dici? A volte penso di parlare con una troglodita. E dimmi un po' Einstein, secondo te iniziare da una scopata è una buona base di partenza per costruire questo rapporto?"_.

"Diavolo Rae, non fissarti su quella notte. È stato uno sbaglio per entrambe. Abbiamo chiarito, più o meno, e adesso stiamo cercando di comportarci da adulte per sistemare le cose".

_"E come?"_, chiese scettica.

"Abbiamo deciso di comportarci da amiche".

_"Mi stai prendendo per il culo? Ottima come barzelletta, ma ti informo che non fa ridere"_.

"Non ti prendo in giro Rae. Stiamo provando ad essere amiche".

_"E Clarke lo sa ed è d’accordo?! Uhmmm, io non credo. Voi non potrete mai essere amiche Lex. Come fanno ad esserlo due come voi che, ogni volta chiuse insieme nella stessa stanza, si strapperebbero a vicenda i vestiti?"_, domandò ironica.

"Invece ci riusciremo... per Madi".

_"Che cavolo c'entra mia nipote adesso?"_, le chiese accigliata.

"Clarke è dovuta passare a casa per dei documenti di lavoro e Madi ne è rimasta colpita. Nei giorni successivi ha cominciato a darmi il tormento chiedendomi continuamente di lei, era dalla morte di Costia che non la vedevo così entusiasta e sorridente. Così, mi sono decisa e ho chiesto aiuto a Clarke".

_"E perché cosa?"._

"Per far tornare il sorriso a mia figlia".

_"Ricapitoliamo che è meglio: tu hai chiesto alla tua ex amante di prestarsi come terapia psicologica infantile per tua figlia. Ho capito bene?"._

"Sì, a conti fatti è quello che le ho chiesto", ammise sinceramente.

_"Cazzo Lex, ma sei fuori di testa? Mi spieghi come il tuo cervello abbia partorito un'idea così brillante? La faccenda è troppo delicata, non avresti dovuto coinvolgere Clarke. Ha mai sentito parlare di cuccioli? Madi sarebbe impazzita per un cane e avresti fatto meno danni di sicuro. Ma dico io... non hai pensato alle conseguenze? Come la prenderà Madi quando la tua ex smetterà di frequentarvi?",_ la rimproverò di nuovo Raven.

"E perché mai dovrebbe farlo? Stiamo provando ad essere amiche, possiamo farcela".

_"Non c'è peggior sordo di quello che non vuol sentire. La vuoi smettere di dire questa cazzata! Ripeto anche per tutti quelli del loggione che non hanno ancora capito. Tu e Clarke NON POTRETE MAI ESSERE AMICHE! Te ne renderai conto quando sarà troppo tardi nel modo peggiore... e, in tutto questo casino, mia nipote sarà la creatura innocente che ne soffrirà più di tutti"_, si alterò per l'ottusità della sorella.

"Io invece sono convinta del contrario Rae, funzionerà. So benissimo quando la faccenda sia delicata non credere. Madi è la mia unica e sola priorità. Il resto non conta", ribatté con determinazione.

_"Non c'è che dire sister è tutto molto nobile, ma anche infinitamente stupido. Forse l'intera faccenda restituirà a Madi la sua vivacità e la sua spensieratezza, ma in compenso fare a pezzi te e Clarke. Questo gioco è pericoloso e mieterà vittime". _

"Rae non è affatto un gioco", disse seria.

_"Non fai altro che confermare la mia teoria Lex, se per te non è un gioco non avresti dovuto nemmeno iniziare"._


	9. Capitolo 8

#  CAPITOLO 8

I soci e gli associati erano stati tutti convocati nella sala riunione per il consueto aggiornamento mensile. In quella stanza si stava soffocando, ma a Clarke non interessava più di tanto. Stava mordicchiando nervosamente una penna, mentre non riusciva a smettere di fissare Lexa, la quale stava seguendo come gli altri il discorso del capo. La sua attenzione venne meno quando, sentendosi osservata, si girò proprio verso la bionda. I suoi occhi verdi puntarono dritti in quelli azzurri di Clarke che, colta sul fatto, smise subito di mordicchiare la penna, ma con lo sguardo non mollò la presa continuò a fissarla, stringendo gli occhi in due fessure quando Lexa si alzò un sopracciglio. I loro sguardi intensi rimasero incatenati per alcuni istanti, quasi si stessero sfidando ad un duello.

"Ok, io direi di fare una pausa", concluse il capo prima di alzarsi e lasciare la stanza.

Gli avvocati presenti si dispersero in fretta suddividendosi tra sala relax e toilette. Clarke invece decise di rintanarsi nel proprio ufficio, sapendo benissimo che Lexa l'avrebbe seguita. Infatti, non riuscì nemmeno a raggiungere la scrivania quando vide l'altra entrare e chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

"Si può sapere cosa ti prende?", le chiese la bruna.

"E da una settimana a questa parte che il tuo comportamento è strano? C'è qualcosa che non va? C'è forse qualcosa di cui vuoi parlare?", aggiunse poi.

"Mi spieghi cosa succede?", le domandò Clarke puntando il suo sguardo dritto in quello dell'altra.

"Mi sono persa. Di cosa stai parlando?", replicò Lexa accigliata.

"Solo qualche giorno fa sembravo vitale per Madi e la sua serenità e adesso quasi mi eviti, vorrei capire il perché?", le domandò mettendosi a braccia conserte.

"Clarke non ti sto evitando, sono solo stati giorni frenetici qui in ufficio, dovresti saperlo meglio di me. Giusto per chiarire, la mia richiesta di aiuto non voleva impegnarti H24, 7 giorni su 7, l'hai detto tu che vuoi i tuoi spazi".

"Mi ricordo perfettamente quello che ho detto e non mi riferivo di certo a quello... solo che almeno potresti dirmi come sta".

"Madi sta bene".

"E... ha domandato di me?".

"Sì, due o tre volte".

"Lexa, che cosa le hai detto?".

La mora sospirò, nonostante fosse un avvocato non aveva mai amato gli interrogatori e quello di Clarke la stava mettendo a dura prova.

"Che cosa avrei dovuto dirle? La verità… che dal lunedì al venerdì lavori e non hai tempo per passare a salutare".

"In questo modo sono io che passo da stronza, wow, ti faccio i miei complimenti, brava!", si alterò la bionda.

"Non dire cavolate Clarke. Madi non è stupida, ha capito benissimo. Poi ho già rimediato...".

"E come?".

"Le ho promesso che ti avrei chiesto di cenare con noi sabato sera e lei ne era entusiasta".

"Sempre meglio… e se ti dicessi che sabato ho già un altro impegno mi rifileresti di nuovo la colpa?".

"No, ma che dici?! Le direi semplicemente che ho scordato di chiedertelo".

"Dio, sei proprio una stronza!", esclamò Clarke con stizza.

"Possibile che non vada mai bene quello che faccio?", le chiese perdendo la pazienza.

"No, non va bene Lexa! Prima di parlare o promettere le cose, prova a pensare alle conseguenze. Se io non dovessi venire sabato, Madi ci rimerebbe sicuramente male ed io mi sentirei in colpa".

"Gesù Clarke, ma perché diavolo devi sempre rendere tutto così complicato?!", imprecò sempre più stizzita.

"Dovresti aver imparato che la fiducia si conquista difficilmente e si perde facilmente. Non fare promesse a Madi che non sai se potrai mantenere, la prossima volta chiedi prima a me se ho degli impegni e dopo parlane con lei".

Lexa accusò il colpo, le parole di Clarke l'avevano colpita di nuovo, avrebbe dovuto lasciar perdere, ma la rabbia prese il sopravvento. Continuò a fissarla negli occhi per qualche istante mentre si avvicinava di qualche passo e alla fine sbottò tutto il suo dissenso.

"Io non le fatto nessuna promessa Clarke, le ho solo detto che ti avrei chiesto per sabato. Quindi smettila di darmi lezioni di morale e di come si fa la madre, piccola saccente che non sei altro".

"Non era mia intenzione dirti come fare la madre, volevo solo...".

"Senti basta lascia perdere, per sabato ci penso io a mia figlia", non la lasciò finire Lexa, prima di voltarle le spalle e andare verso la porta.

"Lexa... accetto l'invito", disse Clarke fermandola.

La bruna si girò e la guardò negli occhi.

"Madi è una bambina intelligente, capirà se tu hai altri impegni. Non sei costretta a cenare con noi", le disse abbassando i toni.

"Non ho dubbi che sia intelligente, ma mi piacerebbe passare del tempo con lei... e anche con te, Lexa", aggiunse con titubanza.

"Ne sei certa?", le chiese cercando di non dar troppo peso all'ultima frase di Clarke.

"Certissima... ma mettiamo in chiaro una cosa: noi non scoperemo!", precisò per evitare incomprensioni.

"In tutta franchezza Clarke, l'idea non mi aveva neanche sfiorata", replicò in modo serio.

Questa volta fu Clarke ad accusare il colpo. Le parole di Lexa l'avevano punta sul vivo, ingoio amaro e provò a celare il suo stato d'animo.

"Almeno siamo d'accordo su una cosa, mi sembra un inizio!".

"Indubbiamente", si affrettò a confermare prima di uscire dall'ufficio lasciando la bionda da sola.

*****

"Al villaggio erano tutti in festa per il ritorno della piccola lepre. Aveva finalmente ritrovato la strada di casa e non si sarebbe più allontanata, avrebbe obbedito ai suoi genitori, studiando con impegno e mangiando gli spinaci", finì di leggere Clarke, inventandosi completamente l'ultima frase e chiudendo la favola che Madi aveva scelto prima di mettersi sotto le coperte.

"Non mi piacciono gli spinaci", sussurrò la piccola faticando a tenere gli occhi aperti.

"Sai che se mangi gli spinaci diventi forte come la tua mamma", le rispose con dolcezza rincalzando bene il copriletto.

La piccola accennò un sorriso e, stingendo il suo Pluto, si addormentò senza riuscire a dire nient'altro.

Lexa si avvicinò, spense la luce del comodino e accese quella notturna. Una dolce ninna nanna invase la stanza e milioni di stelle invasero le pareti. Si perse un attimo a guardare il suo piccolo miracolo e, prima di andarsene insieme a Clarke, diede a Madi un bacio sulle fronte.

"Per un attimo ho pensato che non si sarebbe più addormentata", disse Clarke con un lieve sorriso.

"Di solito è molto più arrendevole la sera, ma c'eri tu e voleva stare sveglia il più possibile", replicò Lexa guardandola negli occhi.

"Quali sono i vostri programmi per domani?", chiese Clarke cercando di fare conversazione.

"Siamo quasi a Natale e pensavo di portarla a comprare delle nuove decorazioni. Voglio che passi bene le feste, questo sarà il primo anno senza Costia e non voglio che soffra".

"È un’ottima idea", ammise la bionda.

"Ti va di venire con noi?", si affrettò a chiedere.

Clarke si accigliò puntandole gli occhi addosso. Un sorriso amaro comparve sulle sue labbra.

"Credo che non sia il caso. Queste uscite sono un po' troppo da famigliola felice... e io...".

"Si, ok, ho capito: tu non fai parte di questa famiglia... non c'è bisogno di ripeterlo in continuazione, mi è chiaro il concetto", finì la frase dell'altra, incapace di mostrare il suo disappunto.

"Scusami se sono ripetitiva, ma è un modo come un altro per rimanere entrambe concentrate sull'obiettivo, non vorrei mai che perdessimo di vista l'unico motivo per il quale sono qui: Madi".

"È premuroso da parte tua Clarke, ma alquanto inutile visto che non fai altro che ricordarmelo", replicò facendo trapelare tutto il suo rammarico.

"Per la cronaca Clarke, tutto questo non serve a niente, la mia voglia di te è sempre lì, vigile, presente, e non ha intenzione di passare", aggiunse lasciandosi trasportare forse un po' troppo dai sentimenti.

Clarke sgranò gli occhi sorpresa da quella schiettezza che le stava facendo perdere il senno. Continuò a guardare Lexa senza riuscire a proferire parole, un fastidioso groppo in gola glielo stava impendendo. Era innegabile il suo desiderio per la sua ex amante, ma non poteva, o forse, non voleva farsi trascinare da quel vortice di passione che l'aveva quasi annientata cinque anni prima, soprattutto non ora che c'era di mezzo una bambina innocente. Questa volta non sarebbe sopravvissuta se Lexa l'avesse rifiutata.

"No Lexa non cambiare le carte in tavole, avevamo un accordo e non intendo...", il tentativo era buono ma venne interrotta di nuovo dalla bruna.

"Clarke... dimmi solo una cosa, voglio sapere solo questo... ma niente bugie, voglio la verità".

"Ok", sussurrò sentendo il cuore accelerare come un pazzo.

"Tu mi desideri? Ripensi mai a quella intensa passione che ci legava? A quella meravigliosa complicità - solo nostra - che ci univa fino all'anima mentre facevamo l'amore?".

Clarke deglutì pesatamente colpita da quelle parole, che avevano il potere di riportarla indietro nel tempo, ma non doveva cedere, non poteva permetterselo.

"Sì, ti desidero, in cuor mio credo di non aver mai smesso e sì mi capita di pensare a quando mi stringevi tra le tue braccia e mi dicevi 'ti amo', ma poi penso anche al resto: al dolore, ai pianti, all'abbandono, alla solitudine... e non voglio ricadere di nuovo in quel pozzo senza fondo, non ti permetterò di ferirmi, non di nuovo. Io sono stata solo uno spettatore che non ha potuto dire la sua, sei tu che hai scelto di rinunciare a noi".

"Me ne rendo conto e per quanto io ti chieda scusa so che non sarà sufficiente, ma se solo potessi tornare indietro...".

Clarke tirò su un braccio per fermare ogni altra parola dell'altra, non poteva sopportare oltre questa conversazione, le stava facendo troppo male.

"Non ci provare nemmeno Lexa, non ti azzardare a finire quella frase, sarebbe inutile e non cambierebbe le cose. Quando ti sei trovata davanti a quel bivio hai preso la tua strada, giusta o sbagliata che fosse, mi hai lasciata da sola a percorrere l’altra. Credo proprio che non dimenticherò mai quella sensazione, mi sentivo terribilmente sola, abbandonata, inerme... quindi, per favore, cerchiamo di non parlarne più. Per il bene di Madi è meglio se facciamo finta di niente continuando a comportarci da persone adulte".


	10. Capitolo 9

#  CAPITOLO 9

Finalmente un'altra lunga ed estenuante giornata di lavoro era finita e Clarke non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa. Afferrò la giacca e la indossò, prese la borsa e si avviò verso l'uscita per lasciare l'edificio. A pochi passi dagli ascensori notò che Lexa la stava raggiungendo. Si accigliò quasi stupita dalla sua presenza mentre pigiava il pulsante per scendere.

"Come mai sei ancora qui? Pensavo te ne fossi già andata...", le domandò guardandola di sottecchi.

"L'idea era quella, ma il lavoro non la pensava allo stesso modo", replicò la bruna continuando a guardare il cellulare.

"E la serata cinema con Madi?".

"È saltata ovviamente, le ho telefonato dicendole che ero stata trattenuta e che al cinema ci saremmo andate domani. stasera mi farò perdonare facendole mangiare qualche schifezza in più mentre guardiamo i suoi cartoni preferiti in TV", ammise colpevole mentre entravano entrambe nell'ascensore.

"Per me non dovresti fare così", esordì Clarke spezzando il silenzio, entrando in una sfera che non le competeva.

Lexa si girò a guardarla incrociando i suoi occhi.

"Ma davvero Clarke? Mi dispiace deludere le tue aspettative e che il modo di agire non incontri la tua approvazione, ma voglio farmi perdonare da mia figlia e in questo momento è quello che ritengo più opportuno fare", ironizzò con sarcasmo.

"Lexa non si tratta di approvare a meno, non ti giudicherei mai. Ti sto solo rendendo partecipe del mio pensiero, ovvero che per sciocchezze del genere le regole non dovrebbero essere trasgredite. Immagino che mangiare schifezze poco prima di andare a letto sia contro le regole o sbaglio? Spesso e volentieri il nostro lavoro ha degli imprevisti e Madi deve imparare che non può avere sempre ciò che vuole", le spiegò cercando di essere meno invadente possibile ma fallendo miseramente.

"Clarke credo che ti sia sfuggita una cosa… Madi ha solo tre anni", disse con ovvietà.

Arrivarono al piano terra e le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono. Clarke stava per scendere, ma Lexa glielo impedì, si affrettò a pigiare il pulsante per scendere nel parcheggio sotterraneo dove aveva la macchina.

"Ma che fai?".

"Tu che dici? Ti accompagno a casa", replicò la bruna.

"Non mi sembra proprio il caso, non voglio farti fare ancora più tardi. Dovresti andare subito a casa e dare almeno la buonanotte a Madi", si oppose seria.

"Mi sembra una buona idea, perché non viene a casa con me e dargliela anche tu? Sai, così avresti l'opportunità di spiegarle meglio le priorità della vita e magari il perché stasera non può mangiare qualche dolcetto in più", le rispose ancora una volta con sarcasmo, proprio mentre le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono al piano dei garage.

"Dannazione Lexa, perché la prendi sempre sul personale, non spetta a me far rispettare le regole a tua figlia!", esclamò con rabbia seguendola controvoglia.

La bruna sembrava non volerla ascoltare, così Clarke accelerò il passo per raggiungerla. Quando fu ad un passo da lei la prese per un braccio e la fermò facendola voltare verso di lei. Lexa la fissò dritta negli occhi senza emettere una sola parola.

"Perché fai così? Il mio era solo un consiglio prendilo come tale e non come un rimprovero o un’accusa. Non ti sto dicendo che sei una cattiva madre, non lo penso Lexa, è solo che forse dall'esterno riesco a vedere le cose con più obiettività, non pensi?", provò a spiegarle con calma e addolcendo il tono.

"No Clarke, non lo credo possibile. Da quando ci siamo lasciate tu non sei più obiettiva nei miei confronti", rispose cercando di trattenere la rabbia, per poi voltarsi e raggiungere la propria auto.

Clarke ristette un momento, ma poi la seguì salendo sul lato del passeggero poco prima che la bruna avviasse il motore.

"Chiariamo subito una cosa: noi non ci siamo lasciate, sei stata TU a lasciarmi", precisò enfatizzando il pronome personale, mentre l'altra lasciava il garage per immettersi nel traffico di New York.

"Dettagli", si difese.

"Col cazzo! Non minimizzare in questo modo, io non mi prendo colpe che non ho Lexa. TU mi hai dato il benservito, la responsabilità è tutta tua!", imprecò Clarke sempre più irritata.

"Vedi? Provi ancora del rancore nei miei confronti e questo dimostra che non puoi essere obiettiva".

"Ok e se anche fosse? Vuoi forse biasimarmi?", ammise infastidita.

"No".

"Provo antipatia per una persona che mi ha scopata finché non ha avuto voglia per poi gettarmi via, dovrei sentirmi in colpa per questo?"

"No".

"La vuoi smettere di rispondere con dei monosillabi! Sei insopportabile!", l'apostrofò alzando la voce.

"La smetterò quando tu la smetterai di farmi domande stupide! Porca puttana, continui a ripetere di aver voltato pagina ed invece qualsiasi cosa dica torni sempre lì! Finiscila una buona volta. Il passato è passato, vivi il presente!", sbottò Lexa cercando di fare lo slalom in mezzo al traffico.

"Ma davvero? Non ti facevo così saggia! Come ho fatto a non pensarci prima... ma dove cavolo stai andando?", si interruppe guardando fuori dal finestrino.

Solo in quel momento, Clarke, si rese conto che Lexa non la stava accompagnando a casa sua.

"A casa mia", disse con ovvietà.

"Lexa ho da fare stasera, non posso venire a casa tua!", disse tra l'incredulo e il furioso.

"Giusto il tempo di salutare Madi poi ti porto subito a casa".

"Per la miseria Lexa, io ho una vita cazzo! Perché devi sempre fare la prepotente? Ci tengo a Madi e te ne approfitti", le gridò contro dando sfogo alla sua frustrazione.

Nell'abitacolo un silenzio teso e pesante prese il sopravvento, nessuna delle due emise più un fiato, ci vollero circa una quindicina di minuti per arrivare nel garage del condominio dove abitava la bruna. Dopo aver parcheggiato nel suo posto riservato e spento il motore si girò a guardare Clarke e incontrò il suo sguardo ancora furioso.

"Possibile che non te ne accorga Clarke? Lo sai perché litighiamo continuamente? Perché fra di noi c'è tensione... tensione sessuale!", le disse cercando di stare calma.

"Cazzate! Litighiamo perché tu sei una grandissima stronza, prepotente ed egoista!", ringhiò rabbiosa forse un po' troppo consapevole della ragione dell'altra.

Un profondo silenzio prese di nuovo il sopravvento nell'abitacolo di quella macchina, l'atmosfera era talmente pesante che si poteva tagliare con coltello. Per un attimo Clarke pensò che Lexa l'avrebbe baciata, ma non fu così. Suo malgrado si ritrovò ad inseguirla l'istante seguente perché era già scesa dalla macchina.

Salirono sull'ascensore e di nuovo il silenzio faceva da sottofondo. Clarke era profondamente irrequieta ed era evidente che faticava a contenere l'irritazione. Quando varcarono la soglia di casa non ci fu Madi ad accoglierle ma solo Indra che, dopo averle salutate, cominciò ad informare Lexa sul perché la figlia non fosse presente.

"Signora, ha provato ad aspettarla ma a metà del primo cartone animato è crollata sul divano, così l'ho messa a letto!"

"Ti ringrazio molto Indra, passa un buon weekend, ci vediamo lunedì!", le disse la bruna aiutandola con il soprabito.

La donna si congedò e le lasciò di nuovo sole.

Quando la porta si chiuse Clarke sbottò di nuovo.

"Congratulazioni, sembra che tu mi abbia costretta a venir fin qui per niente", la rimbrottò infastidita.

"Dacci un taglio Clarke, non mi sembra ti faccia sentire così meglio farmi la guerra".

"Non sapevo fossi diventata pure una psicologa?! Meraviglioso! Una donna dalle mille qualità nascoste... sì, tutte tranne la capacità di amare", rimarcò con acidità.

Le parole di Clarke furono come ricevere uno schiaffo in pieno volto per Lexa. Come poteva pensare questo di lei?

"Questo è ingiusto! Non ti permetto di mettere in dubbio i miei sentimenti Clarke".

"Tu non me lo permetti?! E chi cazzo sei per farlo?", le rise in faccia.

"Ti informò di una cosa Lexa: io faccio quello che voglio!".

"Dio sei così infantile!", esclamò Lexa esasperata dai capricci dell'altra.

Clarke era letteralmente furiosa, si avvicinò minacciosa a Lexa senza distogliere lo sguardo. I suoi occhi erano rabbiosi.

"Come scusa? Sarei io l'infantile? Senti da che pulpito viene la predica: Mrs Arroganza. Ma chi cazzo ti crede di essere?", le vomitò addosso.

"Sai chi sono? Quella matura tra di noi che cerca invano di recuperare un rapporto civile con una persona che sembra appena uscita dalle elementari!", sbottò perdendo la pazienza, stanca delle accuse dell'altra.

"Ma cosa ti dice la testa Lexa? Come puoi anche solo pensare che io voglia recuperare un qualsiasi tipo di rapporto con te, dopo tutto quello che...".

"Sì, lo so, ho capito! Dopo che ti ho lasciata ed abbandonata! Ma porca puttana la vuoi smettere! Smettila di piangerti addosso. Sei patetica!", ringhiò Lexa perdendo completamente il controllo.

"Cazzo reagisci e volta pagina! Se non vuoi essere trattata come una bambina piagnucolosa e petulante non comportarti come tale!", la rimproverò ancora la bruna.

Clarke era attonita non riusciva a credere alle proprie orecchie, fissò la bruna in silenzio per alcuni secondi, poi senza dire nulla le voltò le spalle e si diresse verso la porta. L'aria era diventata troppo pesante e si sentiva soffocare, doveva uscire da quell'appartamento e anche in fretta prima di dire o fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentita.

Solo quando Lexa vide Clarke arrivare alla porta si rese conto di aver esagerato con le parole, senza indugiare oltre si affrettò a raggiungerla. L'afferrò per un braccio e la fece voltare, proprio quando l'altra aveva appena aperto la porta. Clarke era furiosa e tentò di dimenarsi, la bruna era più forte e la trattenne con determinazione non dandole via di fuga.

"Basta, smettila e ascoltami! Non le penso le cose che ho detto. Ti chiedo scusa, ok?", le disse ad un soffio dal suo orecchio.

"Vaffanculo!", ringhiò Clarke cercando di divincolarsi dalla presa.

"Sta' ferma! Continui sempre a ripetere le stesse cose ed io mi sono arrabbiata ed ho perso il controllo!", si giustificò.

"E ci risiamo non vero Lexa? È sempre e solo colpa mia!", disse fissandola negli occhi con sdegno.

"Mai una sola e fottutissima volta che la colpa sia tua, vero?!", aggiunse.

"Ma mi ascolti o no Clarke? Ti ho appena chiesto scusa per quello che ho detto e che non le pensavo veramente le cose che ho detto".

"Sono stanca di te Lexa, dei tuoi _'scusa'_, dei tuoi _'mi dispiace'_, è troppo comodo ferire le persone e poi pensare di rimediare con delle fottutissime e banalissime scuse!",

"Clarke non voglio rimediare le cose con te solo con delle scuse, io vorrei andare oltre a quello, ma tu non me lo permetti!", si giustificò.

Clarke sorrise amara e la guardò con aria di sfida.

"Sei intelligente Lexa, indovina perché lo faccio!", rispose con sarcasmo, smettendo di ribellarsi alla stretta di Lexa.

Lexa la fissò sostenendo il suo sguardo furente, poi all'improvviso la baciò. Clarke, in un primo momento, cercò di staccarsi da quel contatto impetuoso, rimase fredda quasi impassibile, ma poi cedette e si ritrovò a rispondere a quel bacio con rabbia, passione e un desiderio che le stava bruciando dentro come un incendio in un granaio.


	11. Capitolo 10

#  CAPITOLO 10

La porta venne chiusa senza troppo garbo e Clarke si ritrovò schiacciata contro di essa, mentre rispondeva con urgenza e passione ai baci di Lexa.

"Non dovremmo di nuovo essere... in questa situazione", soffiò in affanno la bionda contrò le labbra calde e morbide della bruna.

Clarke era più che consapevole che tutto quello fosse un errore, ma ogni volta che Lexa la baciava perdeva il controllo.

"Tu lo vuoi quanto me", mormorò Lexa baciandola di nuovo, mentre presa dalla foga iniziava a spogliarla.

"È un errore... ci pentiremo di averlo fatto", provò ad insistere.

"No, ti sbagli", replicò senza esitare Lexa.

"Clarke, ti voglio, ho bisogno di te, del tuo calore, come l'aria", aggiunse poi, facendo scivolare a terra le giacche di entrambe.

"Non hai bisogno di me Lexa, ma di conforto...", mormorò Clarke a corto di fiato, mentre il corpo di Lexa si plasmava sul suo sempre di più.

La bruna fu veloce ad aprirle la camicetta. Le scoprì le spalle, che prese di mira cominciandole a baciare e a mordere. Clarke ansimò esasperata da quell'irruenza. Lexa esasperò l'eccitazione di entrambe muovendosi con più foga simulando i movimenti dell'amplesso.

"HO.BISOGNO.DI.TE", scandì in preda all'estasi.

"Ero tua Lexa... mi avevi... poi mi hai gettato via...".

A quelle parole Lexa si fermò perdendosi per un attimo in quell'azzurro intenso, ma poi la disperazione prese il sopravvento e la baciò.

"So benissimo quello che ho fatto cinque anni fa... ma i miei sentimenti non sono cambiati, ti volevo allora, come ti voglio adesso!", mormorò contro le labbra di Clarke, mentre le sfilava la camicetta e la gettava a terra togliendosi poi la sua.

Clarke sentì un brivido pervaderla che la fece tremare. Si maledisse mentalmente, ogni volta che era vicina a Lexa il suo corpo reagiva tradendola. Per quanto si ostinasse a negarlo, anche lei voleva la bruna e forse anche lei non aveva mai smesso di farlo. Nonostante la passione la stava travolgendo continuava a provare rancore, era arrabbiata. Graffiò le spalle di Lexa e con urgenza intrecciò le mani nei suoi capelli tirandoli quasi volesse farle male e quella fosse la sua punizione, ma non era ancora contenta, si avventò sulle quelle labbra e le morse il labbro inferiore fino a che non senti il sangue.

"Tu non mi ferirai ancora, io te lo impedirò!", sbottò con gli occhi incendiati da un misto di rabbia e passione.

"Non mi fido più Lexa, possiamo scopare anche all'infinito, ma non ti perdonerò mai per quello che mi hai fatto!", aggiunse duramente. 

Improvvisamente Lexa si scostò da Clarke fissandola in silenzio. Le parole della bionda continuavano a rimbombarle nella testa: _'non si fidava di lei... non l'avrebbe mai perdonata'_. E si accorse solo in quel momento che forse Clarke aveva ragione: era tutto un sbaglio. Fece un paio di passi indietro allontanandosi dalla sua ex, la quale rimase contro la porta guardandola con un punto interrogativo stampato sul viso.

"Credo che tu abbia ragione Clarke, è uno sbaglio, se adesso ci lasciamo andare poi ce ne pentiremo", disse quasi arresa all'evidenza.

"Cosa?!?", sussurrò scettica.

"Quando ti ho lasciata volente o nolente ti ho imposto la mia scelta, non commetterò mai più un simile errore. Ora la decisione e tua Clarke".

"Ma dico… sei fuori di testa?", ringhio frustrata.

"Non puoi saltarmi addosso come un animale in calore, ridurmi in questo stato, e poi dire _'scusa, mi dispiace' _e tirarti indietro. Sei bipolare o cosa?".

"Mi sono resa conto che non sia giusto".

"Stronzate! È troppo comodo sganciare la patata bollente, io non me la prendo questa responsabilità solo perché tu ti stai divertendo a giocare con me!".

Quelle parole furono per Lexa la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Guardò Clarke fisso negli occhi ed esplose perdendo la pazienza.

"Possibile che qualunque cosa faccia o qualunque cosa dica non ti vada mai bene?! Io sono la colpevole di tutti i tuoi mali, ok, ho capito, ma sii coerente per una volta! Quando dico che ti voglio è una bugia, se dico il contrario continuo ad essere un'ipocrita, se voglio scoparti fino a farti urlare sono una stronza e se non lo voglio fare sono una pazza! Porca puttana vuoi dirmi che cazzo vuoi che faccia?".

"Lexa... io...", sussurrò Clarke non riuscendo a metabolizzare la reazione dell'altra. 

"Dimmelo cazzo! Io voglio sapere che cavolo vuoi che faccia e lo voglio sapere ora!", continuò ad urlarle contro.

"Io... io non lo so...", balbettò incerta.

"Lo sai benissimo Clarke e di questo ne sono sicura", l'apostrofò.

"La vuoi piantare di gridarmi contro!", replicò seccata inchiodando il suo sguardo su Lexa.

"La devi smettere di...", aggiunse non riuscendo a finire la frase.

"Di fare che cosa, eh Clarke? La devo smettere di volerti o ignorarti? Vuoi che smetta di starti vicina o vuoi l'esatto contrario?". 

"BASTAAA! Falla finita!", ringhiò infuriata Clarke.

"Sei una figlia di puttana Lexa! E Dio solo sa quanto ti odio per quello che mi hai fatto, ma l'odio per te è poco considerando quello che provo per me stessa perché, nonostante tutto, perdo il controllo quando si tratta di te e...".

Lexa si avventò di nuovo sulle sue labbra non facendola finire di parlare. Guidata da una voglia incontrollata le torturò quella bocca a cui non riusciva più a resistere. Il bacio fu subito irruento, famelico e passionale e Clarke rispose senza opporsi. Si spogliarono a vicenda, quasi strappandosi di dosso quei pochi indumenti rimasti, dopodiché Lexa afferrò la bionda dietro le cosce, sollevandola e schiacciandola contro la porta. Clarke le allacciò le gambe intorno ai fianchi, stringendole le braccia al collo, e quando la compagna la penetrò con due dita, gemette contro le sue labbra, attraversata da un piacere che le fece girare la testa.

La bruna intrecciò di nuovo la lingua con quella di Clarke, mentre si ritraeva per poi affondare di nuovo dentro di lei con una spinta decisa e possessiva, facendola ansimare. Strinse il braccio intorno alla vita di Clarke, sostenendola. Intanto l’amplesso si fece di fuoco, con il suo ritmo sempre più serrato, gli affondi decisi e selvaggi alimentati dall’eccitazione, il desiderio, la rabbia e tutto ciò che le due amanti sentivano in quel momento, trascinandole in quel baratro dal quale erano incapaci di tirarsi fuori. Qualunque cosa fosse successa tra loro cinque anni prima, in quel momento tornò a galla solo l’irrefrenabile voglia che avevano sempre avuto l’una per l’altra. Quella voglia che le aveva rese imprudenti fin dal primo giorno che avevano instaurato la loro relazione clandestina, così travolgente da renderle dipendenti come se fossero l’una la droga dell’altra. Avevano tentato in tutti i modi di reprimere l’istinto primordiale che avevano sentito fin dalla prima carezza, ma era stato tutto inutile. Per quanto entrambe erano coscienti che fosse una cosa sbagliata, i loro corpi non potevano fare a meno di cercarsi, desiderarsi e sfamarsi a vicenda.

E ora eccole lì, di nuovo allo stesso: coscienti che fosse uno sbaglio, ma incapaci di ignorare l’istinto che le spingeva l’una nelle braccia dell’altra.

Clarke gemette di nuovo, chiudendo gli occhi e poggiando la testa all’indietro, contro la porta. Lexa la baciò lungo la gola esposta, affondando poderosa dentro di lei, attingendo piacere da quel corpo meraviglioso e generoso. Clarke le conficcò le unghie nelle spalle, per un momento rimase senza respiro, mentre il corpo veniva attraversato da una serie di fremiti, per poi concentrare tutto il piacere nel fascio di nervi pulsante, pochi secondi prima di raggiungere il suo culmine. Lexa ne fagocitò il gemito con un bacio carico di passione, sentendo contro il proprio corpo l’eccitazione calda della compagna. Si spinse ancora dentro di lei, con forza, ringhiando di piacere mentre anche lei otteneva il proprio orgasmo, gemendo a denti stretti.

I secondi immediatamente successivi furono accompagnati solo dai loro respiri spezzati, che man mano si fecero sempre più regolari, fino a quando Clarke sospirò allentando le gambe dai fianchi di Lexa, per poi scioglierle del tutto poggiando di nuovo i piedi a terra.

Era accaduto di nuovo quello che entrambe temevano, rimasero lì, in affanno, strette l'una contro l'altra, quasi non riuscissero ad affrontare la realtà che di li a poco le avrebbe travolte. Lexa poso la fronte su quella di Clarke e attirandola a sé con una dolce carezza sul corpo le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio.

"Ti prego, non farlo", sussurrò la bionda con un improvviso nodo in gola.

"Che cosa?", replicò la bruna accarezzando con il suo respiro la pelle dell'altra.

"Tra noi non è tutto a posto quindi non comportarti come se lo fosse. Puoi risparmiarti questi gesti dolci, non guariranno le ferite"

"Forse dovrei darti degli schiaffi almeno il tuo odio nei miei confronti avrebbe un senso", ironizzo con sarcasmo.

Clarke cercò il suo sguardo con rammarico.

"Anche se tu mi schiaffeggiassi, sono più che sicura che, per quanto io continui a provarci, non riuscirei mai ad odiarti come vorrei", confessò rassegnata.

"Perché ti ostini a volermi odiare Clarke?", le domandò Lexa.

"Perché sarebbe più facile e mi darebbe quello stimolo in più per farti soffrire proprio come tu hai fatto con me".

"Quindi tu sei convinta che io non abbia sofferto e non soffra tuttora?! Sei fuori strada Clarke. Cinque anni fa siamo morte entrambe e prima capirai e accetterai questa verità, prima ammetterai che noi due non possiamo stare separate".


	12. Capitolo 11

#  CAPITOLO 11

Clarke cominciò a mugolare. Si stava svegliando in modo lento, come era sua abitudine fare, senza aprire gli occhi. Sentì subito un calore strano, provocato da un corpo avvinghiato al suo. Sospirò provando a muoversi leggermente, ma il braccio sul suo fianco sembrava non essere d'accordo a lasciarla andare e strinse la presa.

Ci mise qualche secondo a capire che fosse completamente nuda in un letto con una persona nelle sue stesse condizioni… e ne impiegò ancora qualcuno per ricordare che l’altra persona con lei, distesa in quel letto, fosse Lexa.

Quella consapevolezza la destò in un atto e sgranando gli occhi scattò seduta, volandosi a guardare l’altra con aria incredula. Lexa si passò una mano tra i capelli mori e solo qualche secondo aprì gli occhi puntandoli in quelli della bionda.

"Che cavolo ci faccio qui?" chiese Clarke stupidamente.

"Beh... fino a poco fa dormivi... e a dirla tutta lo stavo facendo anche io", rispose Lexa, mettendosi un braccio dietro la testa.

"Perché? Diavolo perché? Dormire qui era l'ultima cosa che avrei dovuto fare!", si rimproverò.

"Forse eri stanca e ti sei semplicemente addormentata dopo aver fatto il secondo round", osservò, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

"A questo proposito, ti va di fare il terzo?".

"Che cosa?! No!", sbottò Clarke.

La bruna si alzò su un gomito e la guardò intensamente. "Se la memoria non mi inganna, ti piaceva molto farlo appena sveglia."

"A quanto pare abbiamo ricordi molto diversi, perché. Io ricordo che era sempre una cosa molto veloce perché dovevi tornare a casa da tua moglie", obiettò con una punta di acidità.

"Non ci riesci proprio, vero?", domandò con serietà Lexa.

"A dimenticare il fatto che tu abbia sposato un'altra invece che la sottoscritta... direi proprio di no, non ci riesco e a dirla tutta non voglio nemmeno farlo, perché in questo modo la mia visione di te rimane quella di una bastarda che _scopa da Dio_ e nient'altro!".

Quelle parole fecero reagire Lexa che, con un movimento repentino, l'afferrò intrappolandola sotto il suo corpo; con decisione si sistemò tra le gambe di Clarke intrappolandole i polsi sul materasso, ritrovandosi ad un soffio dal suo viso e con lo sguardo puntato in quello azzurro sorpreso che la stava scrutando.

"Visto che _'scopo da Dio'_, perché non ne approfittiamo?", disse maliziosa, facendo scontrare la sua intimità contro quella della compagna in modo lento e frustrante.

Clarke ansimò in crisi d'aria, per poi sospirare chiudendo gli occhi. Arcuò la schiena cercando quel contatto con il corpo dell'altra, di cui non poteva fare a meno. Lexa la baciò sulla bocca fagocitando il gemito successivo, che scaturì quando spinse con decisione di nuovo su di lei. Continuò a baciarla mentre l’amplesso si intensificava e Clarke stringeva le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi, accompagnandola in ogni spinta, sentendo le due eccitazioni mescolarsi e godendo di nuovo insieme.

Lexa si alzò sulle braccia tese, tenendo ancora bloccati i polsi della compagna, voleva guardare Clarke negli occhi, perdersi ancora una volta in quella voragine profonda per non riemergere mai più.

"Ti odio!", ringhiò Clarke, ansimando.

"Sì, lo so, lo so… lo hai già detto", replicò Lexa, per poi spingere più forte con tutto il corpo.

La bionda strinse il labbro inferiore tra i denti per non gridare; spinse la testa contro il cuscino, serrando gli occhi e arcuando di nuovo la schiena. Senza alcun preavviso, ogni fibra del suo corpo venne attraversata da un brivido quasi avesse preso la scossa. Le sfrecciò lungo la spina dorsale partendo dalla nuca e fermandosi sul suo centro pulsante, per poi esplodere in un orgasmo che la lasciò senza fiato.

Lexa non si fermò, continuò a spingere, fino a quando anche lei non raggiunse il proprio piacere. Si abbassò sulle labbra ancora socchiuse e ansanti di Clarke, sfiorandole con le proprie.

"Se questi sono i risultati... odiami pure", sussurrò prima di baciarla in quel modo possessivo che adorava fare solo con la bionda.

"Se fossi in te mi godrei questo momento, perché mia cara Dea del sesso... questa sarà l'ultima volta che scopi con la sottoscritta", replicò a denti stretti, sfidandola.

Lexa non si curò minimamente dell'ultimatum dell'altra, anzi, la provocò ulteriormente e con un sorrise malizioso stampato sul vico si pavoneggiò. "Sono certa che mi supplicherai di farlo, ancora e ancora."

"Sei solo una boriosa, egocentrica del cazzo! Guarda che ne ho a centinaia di donne pronte a venire a letto con me, non ho bisogno di te e del tuo ego per farmi una bella scopata!".

"Ma davvero, a centinaia?! Come Niylah?" domandò sarcastica.

Clarke si accigliò. "E tu come diavolo fai a sapere che…?".

"Beh, la riservatezza non è un pregio di Niylah, e tu sei il suo argomento preferito quando alza un po' il gomito. Sai Clarke, dovresti stare più attenta con chi vai a letto", la riprese con serietà.

"Niylah è una stronza inaffidabile, ma comunque... non sono cazzi tuoi con chi scopo!", rispose, punta - forse un po' troppo - nell’orgoglio.

"No, non lo sono, o meglio... non lo erano", disse, per poi rotolare via da lei mettendosi seduta sul letto.

"Ancora non lo sono!", precisò decisa imitando le mosse della bruna.

"Questa notte non si ripeterà più.", aggiunse.

"Si, ho capito, ho capito", ribatté Lexa, per poi alzarsi da letto fissandola con quell'aria maliziosa che non sembrava volerla abbandonare.

"Che dici... facciamo la doccia? Tra non molto dovrò preparare la colazione a Madi."

"Mi prendi in giro? Lexa, hai capito cosa ti ho appena detto?".

"Sì, perfettamente. Allora, vieni o no?", domandò con un voluto doppio senso.

"Assolutamente no! Se mi infilassi con te in quella doccia, saresti capace si scoparmi di nuovo!".

"E allora, sarebbe una cosa terribile?", chiese con malizia.

"Lo sarebbe eccome! Non ho intenzione di rischiare, quindi me ne torno a casa."

Lexa sospirò arresa dalla presa di posizione dell'altra.

"Come vuoi tu. La strada la conosci", affermò, per poi voltarle le spalle e, nella sua meravigliosa nudità, raggiungere il bagno.

La bionda cominciò ad imprecare cose inenarrabili, poi si alzò e si vestì rapidamente lasciando la camera da letto subito dopo. Percorse il corridoio facendo attenzione a non fare troppo rumore, era quasi arrivata alla zona giorno quando si paralizzò sul posto.

"Io ho fame", la sorprese la vocina ancora assonnata di Madi.

Clarke chiuse gli occhi un'istante, maledicendo la bruna e le sue dannate voglie mattutine, infine si voltò verso la bambina, stampandosi un sorriso sul viso.

"Buongiorno tesoro. La mamma si sta facendo una doccia, vedrai che appena avrà finito... ti preparerà una colazione con i fiocchi.", disse con dolcezza.

"Voglio i pancake", la ignorò la piccola, stropicciando un occhio in modo adorabile, mentre con l’altra mano stringeva la zampa del suo amato Pluto.

"Dillo alla mamma, così te li farà e...".

"Me perché non me li fai tu?", la interruppe Madi.

"Beh, io... vedi...", sussurrò Clarke in difficoltà.

La piccola la raggiunse e la prese per mano, tirandola dietro di sé con tutta la sua forza, per poi portarla verso la cucina.

"Mamma ci mette le gocce di cioccolato", la istruì mentre trascinava la bionda con sé.

Quando arrivarono a destinazione, Madi si arrampicò su uno degli sgabelli della cucina e fissò Clarke, la quale fu costretta ad arrendersi di fronte a quel visetto dolce ed ingenuo e a quegli occhioni verdi. Abbandonò i tacchi a terra e poso la giacca su una sedia, cominciando a cercare nei pensili il necessario per fare i pancake, per poi prendere dal frigorifero latte e uova.

Madi la osservò silenziosamente per un po', poi la curiosità da bambina prese il sopravvento.

"Tu e mamma siete sposate?".

Clarke si girò di scattò e la guardò accigliata. "Sposate? No, certo che no. Perché lo pensi?".

"Perché mamma e Costia erano sposate e dormivano insieme", rispose con logica.

"Io… io ho dormito nella stanza degli ospiti, non con la tua mamma", mentì spudoratamente, tornando ad occuparsi della colazione.

"Allora se sposi mamma puoi dormire con lei, così puoi vivere qui e io chiamo mamma anche a te. Tanto Costia non torna più...", affermò la piccola con un misto di entusiasmo e tristezza nella voce.

Clarke sentì gli occhi pizzicare e un nodo stringersi in gola. Si impose di non guardare la piccola Madi, mettendo tutta la sua attenzione nel preparare i pancake, non avendo la più pallida idea di come replicare a quelle ultime parole.

A salvarla da quella situazione scomoda fu Lexa che sopraggiunse in cucina attirando l'attenzione della figlia. La bruna riuscì a distrarre Madi facendole il solletico e giocando con lei fino a che la colazione non fu pronta.


	13. Capitolo 12

#  CAPITOLO 12

Avevano appena finito di fare colazione e Clarke era intenta a sciacquare le stoviglie. Infilò l’ultima tazza nella lavastoviglie, chiuse lo sportello e la fece partire. Presa alla sprovvista venne afferrata e fatta voltare, ritrovandosi la bocca di Lexa sulla propria in un bacio da subito esigente. La bionda cercò di allontanarla puntandole le mani sul petto, ma quello che ottenne fu solo di interrompere il bacio.

"Smettila! Ma che ti prende? Madi potrebbe vederci. Il fatto che mi abbia trovato qui, stamattina, è già sbagliato, cerchiamo di non peggiorare le cose", l'apostrofò con tono preoccupato.

"Da quello che ho sentito mentre le preparavi la colazione, non è sbagliato per niente. È incredibile come si sia affezionata a te così velocemente", replicò la bruna con un sorriso.

Clarke si allontanò dalla sua presa esasperata.

"Beh, io non voglio che pensi quelle cose di me, non voglio e non potrò mai essere come Costia e lei lo deve capire fin da subito. Tu le devi spiegare che sono SOLO una tua amica Lexa, niente di più", precisò voltandole poi le spalle.

"Probabilmente ogni persona di questo mondo sa che tu non sei come Costia, e io lo so più di tutti... ed è proprio per quella ragione che mi innamorai di te".

Quelle parole fecero girare Clarke di scatto e puntare il suo sguardo su quelle smeraldo dell'altra.

"Tu... tu eri innamorata di me?", disse incerta.

"Non l’avevi capito?".

"Onestamente no, e non puoi biasimarmi per questo. Ci incontravamo solo ed esclusivamente per fare sesso e tu ripetevi quei 'ti amo' solo mentre lo facevamo. Lo ammetto ad un certo punto ci ho anche sperato... ho sperato che tu potessi provare per me qualcosa in più di una semplice attrazione fisica, ma poi...".

"Ho scelto Costia... sì, lo so", terminò la bruna incupendosi e ritrovando quel senso di colpa che continuava a bussare alla sua porta.

"La domanda sorge spontanea... Perché?", mormorò Clarke, sorpresa, incuriosita e anche un po’ arrabbiata dalla confessione di Lexa.

"Perché hai scelto lei, se amavi me? Lexa, io ero pronta... pronta a passare la mia vita con te, a costruire insieme una famiglia, invece tu...", disse con tristezza, facendosi trasportare da quel sentimento che non riusciva a smettere di provare, ma le parole le morirono in gola.

"Clarke, lo faresti ancora?", le domandò Lexa puntando il suo sguardo in quello azzurro dell'altra.

"Che cosa?".

"Invecchiare insieme, formare una famiglia, crescere figli, trascorrere la vita insieme...".

"No. Il treno è passato Lexa e tu hai scelto di non salirci. Hai distrutto quel sogno, il mio sogno, in uno splendido pomeriggio di primavera, quando ero al settimo cielo e talmente innamorata di te che sarei stata disposta a darti qualsiasi cosa. Invece tu, guardandomi negli occhi, mi hai spezzato il cuore dicendomi che non avremmo più potuto vederci, perché avevi scelto lei, Costia, la donna con la quale avevi deciso di costruire un futuro", replicò ricordando tutto il dolore e la tristezza di quel momento, ancora impressi in modo indelebile nel suo cuore.

"Mi ami ancora?", le domandò Lexa a bruciapelo.

"Non ha più importanza", disse cercando di essere più fredda possibile, ma fallendo miseramente.

*****

Clarke afferrò la tazza e sorseggiò la bevanda calda che aveva ordinato, guardando Raven negli occhi. Lei era la sorella di Lexa, ma non le assomigliava per niente. Alla fine, dopo tante insistenze da parte della sua amica, Clarke si era decisa ad uscire con lei per fare quella famosa chiacchierata.

"Mia sorella come sta?", le chiese di punto in bianco.

"Scusa, ma non vi sentite?", domandò di rimando Clarke, alzando un sopracciglio.

"Sì certo che ci sentiamo, ma quando faccio quella domanda a Lexa tende a mentirmi, è per questo che lo sto chiedendo a te... diciamo che potresti essere un punto di vista obiettivo", spiegò cercando di arrivare al punto.

Raven aveva vissuto in prima persona il rapporto travagliato di sua sorella con Clarke, conosceva la sofferenza che avevano provato entrambe all'epoca e adesso la storia sembrava ripetersi e voleva vederci chiaro e l'unico modo era sondare il campo.

"Rae, forse in questo momento non sarei la persona più obiettiva a cui chiedere", ammise rifugiando lo sguardo nella tazza di caffè.

"E perché mai?".

Clarke puntò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lei.

"Ecco... sta succedendo qualcosa tra di noi ed io... non so bene come definirla".

"Scopate di nuovo?!", esclamò Raven senza tanti giri di parole

"Beh... ecco non proprio... beh sì... è tutto così strano. Ieri Madi voleva vedermi, ma quando siamo arrivate a casa la piccola si era già addormentata... e allora abbiamo cominciato a litigare e...", si giustificò in completo imbarazzo.

"E avete scopato", concluse Raven per l'amica, con quel tipo atteggiamento annoiato di chi la sapeva già molto lunga.

"Gesù, sembrate due bambine più piccole di mia nipote! Dimmi Clarke, quando la smetterete di negare l'evidenza dei fatti, concentrando i vostri sforzi in qualcosa di più costruttivo di stupidi litigi privi di senso?".

"Privi di senso? Rae davvero? Sono sorpresa dal fatto che tu possa in qualche modo sminuire ciò che è successo cinque anni fa tra me e tua sorella", si alterò la bionda, infastidita dalla leggerezza della sua amica.

"Hai detto bene: cinque anni fa. E sai la novità Clarke? Da allora sono cambiate molte cose. Prima su tutte Lexa non è più sposata, ma è vedova e c'è una bambina di mezzo... che, nel bene o nel male, verrà coinvolta in quello che c'è tra voi. Quindi, da persone adulte quali siete, mi sembra doveroso prendere una decisione: se e come proseguire".

"Gli accordi erano chiari. Ho solo accettato di aiutarla con Madi, nulla di più. Ma lei sembra voglia ben altro... come ad esempio trascinarmi di nuovo in una relazione, nella quale io dovrei accettare le sue scelte assecondando le sue esigenze".

Raven inchiodò il suo sguardo serio in quello azzurro della bionda.

"Andiamo Clarke, adesso sei ingiusta però. Quando cinque anni avevate una relazione, tu l'accettasti liberamente. Mi sembra di ricordare che mia sorella non ti abbia mai costretta. Se poi le cose non sono andate nel modo in cui tu ti saresti aspettata questo è un altro paio di maniche", prese fiato la castana, per poi finire il discorso. "Ma le cose non sono andate neanche come si sarebbe aspettata Lexa, e questo te lo posso assicurare. Di una cosa sono certa: ti amava profondamente e credo che non abbia mai smesso di farlo".

"Beh ha davvero uno strano modo per dimostrarlo", osservò con ironia Clarke.

"Comunque Raven, se è vero quello che dici... se lei mi amava così tanto, perché ha scelto Costia invece di scegliere me?".

"Lei voleva fare la cosa giusta, ecco perché".

"La cosa giusta.. ma che diavolo vuol dire? Io... io non riesco proprio a capire, sembra un segreto di stato che non può essere svelato, ma invece io credo di avere il diritto di sapere le sue ragioni, o sbaglio?".

"No, non sbagli, ne hai tutto il diritto".

Clarke la guardò di nuovo negli occhi.

"Raven, tu sai tutto, vero?", mormorò in cerca di conferme.

"Sì, ma non spetta a me dirtelo. Credo che mia sorella stia solo aspettando il momento giusto per darti tutte le spiegazioni che meriti".

"E mentre aspetta di rivelarmi le sue ragioni fa sesso con me, coinvolgendomi fin troppo nella sua vita con Madi… questa è la cosa più assurda che abbia mai sentito", nego con la testa.

"Probabile... o magari un giorno, non troppo lontano, tutto questo avrà un senso", provò a tranquillizzarla l'amica con un sorriso incoraggiante, affermò Rae cercando di calmare la bionda, ma l’irrequietezza che provava Clarke non voleva sapere di andarsene.

*****

Clarke camminava assorta percorrendo uno dei viali di Battery Park e solo quando vide i giochi per i bambini si fermò. Cercò la piccola Madi tra tutti i bambini che si divertivano spensierati. La individuò qualche secondo dopo, intenta a giocare sul castello di legno con altri bambini, ovviamente controllati a vista dai genitori, tra i quali Lexa. La bruna chiacchierava con una coppia e sembrava essere molto a proprio agio; Clarke era la prima volta che la vedeva così, vestita in modo casual, completamente al di fuori dal contesto lavorativo – o di una camera da letto – e ciò le trasmise un inaspettato calore, un conforto che non riusciva più a provare da tempo. Si sorprese a sorridere e, come guidata da una forza sconosciuta, Lexa si guardò un momento intorno, posando proprio su di lei i suoi bellissimi occhi verdi; la guardò fissa per qualche secondo, dopodiché si congedò velocemente dalle due persone con le quali stava parlando e si diresse verso la bionda, la quale fece qualche passo per avvicinarsi per incontrarsi a metà strada.

"Non pensavo ci avresti raggiunte", disse con stupore Lexa, senza distogliere lo sguardo dall'altra, per poi volgerlo verso il figlia che giocava.

"L'avevo promesso a Madi", asserì guardando anche lei la piccola.

"Speravo fossi qui non solo per lei... ma anche per me", le disse con un sorriso fiducioso.

"Mah... Chissà... forse un po'", rispose Clarke senza distogliere l’attenzione da Madi.

Lexa osservo il suo bel profilo senza aggiungere una sola parola; Clarke la guardò accennando un sorriso, poi si allontanò per raggiungere la bambina, la quale le corse incontro non appena la vide.


	14. Capitolo 13

#  CAPITOLO 13

Alla fine Clarke aveva ceduto e si era lasciata convincere a passare il tempo con Lexa e sua figlia. Ed era proprio per questo che si trovava in un negozio di decorazioni natalizie con gli occhi fissi su Madi. La bambina si aggirava tra quegli enormi scaffali ripieni di addobbi e alla bionda sembrava così piccola rispetto agli espositori, nonostante ciò il suo sorriso sembrava sovrastare tutte quelle luci piene di colore. Clarke si ritrovò a sorridere, in quel modo genuino e spontaneo a lungo latitante sulle sue labbra.

"Ehi... stai per caso sorridendo?!", esordì Lexa beccandola in flagrante.

Clarke la guardò, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla piccola, senza smettere di sorridere.

"Ebbene sì, a volta capita anche me di farlo", replicò scherzosamente.

"Lo so bene e sei ancora più bella quando lo fai", constatò Lexa, arricciando anche lei le labbra in un sorriso.

"Stai per caso flirtando con me?".

"Può darsi", minimizzò facendo spallucce, per poi avvicinarsi alla figlia spingendo il carello ormai pieno.

Clarke rimase indietro, ritrovandosi ad osservarle da lontano. Inspirò profondamente liberandosi di dubbi e perplessità e le raggiunse.

"Clarke... questo è per te", disse Madi, porgendole un buffo capello da elfo di Babbo Natale.

"Grazie tesoro, è bellissimo!", le sorrise la bionda, abbassandosi poi alla sua altezza per consentire alla piccola di metterle il copricapo, cosa che aveva appena fatto a sua madre.

"Madi e per te… nessun cappello?", le domandò Lexa.

"Beh per me c'è questo... quello da Babbo Natale", rispose come se fosse ovvio la figlia, prima di infilarselo in testa.

Quello che aveva scelto Madi, le stava decisamente grande, ma la rendeva ancora più dolce e tenera agli occhi di Lexa e Clarke. Le quali non riuscirono a trattenersi e risero ancora una volta in modo genuino e spontaneo, poi allungarono il passo per seguire la bambina proseguendo il loro shopping. 

"Dimmi la verità, è stata un'idea di Madi quella di volermi qui, o sei stata tu a convincerla?", domandò Clarke dopo un po' di tempo.

"Non ha bisogno di essere convinta da nessuno Clarke. Madi è una forza della natura, anche se è ancora piccola, se le piace una cosa sa come ottenerla".

"Non dovrei essere così stupita, mi ricorda vagamente qualcuno... ", alluse l’altra neanche troppo velatamente.

"Ok, lo ammetto, ha preso da me e sinceramente non ci trovo nulla di male. La vita è una Clarke e non è poi così lunga, quindi non ha senso perdere tempo... non mi piace, la trovo una cosa stupida".

"Lo so Lexa, lo so eccome", disse sospirando mentre continuavano a vagare per il negozio tenendo d'occhio Madi.

"Credo di aver sempre apprezzato questo lato di te. Sono quasi certa che se non avessi fatto tu il primo passo, cinque anni fa, tra di noi non sarebbe mai successo niente di quello che c'è stato".

Sentendo quella ammissione Lexa cominciò a ridacchiare, attirando lo guardo leggermente accigliato dell'altra su di sé.

"La mia non era una battuta... ma forse per te era divertente?!".

"No, scusami, è che mi ricordo tutt'altra cosa. Mi ricordo di una ragazza entusiasta, frizzante, che se aveva qualcosa da dire la diceva senza peli sulla lingua e che non aveva problemi a vantarsi delle sue conquiste durante le pause lavorative. Quindi, scusa Clarke, ma mi riesce molto difficile credere che non avresti mai fatto la prima mossa con me... beh a meno che non ti interessassi veramente, ma questo è un altro paio di maniche", spiegò continuando a sorridere.

"Ti confiderò un segreto Lexa, la mia audacia, la mia temerarietà, hanno sempre nascosto la mia profonda insicurezza, che di sicuro con te non avrei mai superato. Mi sei sempre sembrata irraggiungibile... e molto fidanzata!".

"Insicurezza?! Ma la prima volta che ti baciai...".

"La prima volta che mi baciasti mi tremavano le gambe, avevo il cuore a mille, batteva talmente forte che ero terrorizzata che lo sentissi... e mentre sfioravo le tue labbra speravo con tutta me stessa che ti piacesse", disse riprendendo fiato.

"In quel momento mi sono sentita una liceale che bacia la ragazza per la quale ha una cotta colossale... e il mio stato d'animo rifletteva quello che sentivo veramente Lexa: io ero stracotta di te".

"Lo sapevo Clarke, lo sapevo eccome e proprio per questo ci provai, decidendo di giocarmi il tutto per tutto... Dio santo Clarke, eri così bella, eccitante, mi facevi impazzire. La tua sola presenza rendeva una giornata brutta in meravigliosa. Io avevo bisogno di te, ti volevo così tanto, non ho mai voluto nessuno come ho voluto te", ammise seriamente.

"Nessuno? Nemmeno Costia?".

La domanda era arrivata diretta, ma Lexa era pronta a rispondere. Aprì la bocca per farlo, ma Clarke la fermò sia a parole che con il gesto della mano.

"Lascia perdere, non lo voglio sapere", disse allungando il passo per raggiungere la piccola Madi, lasciando Lexa sola a rimuginare.

*****

Dopo aver svaligiato molti negozi, la stanchezza aveva prevalso e, con la scusa di una tazza di caffè e di mettere a letto Madi, Lexa aveva invitato Clarke nel suo appartamento.

La bruna porse la tazza del liquido caldo alla bionda e si sedette al suo fianco sul divano. Rimasero in silenzio per minuti che sembrarono ore, entrambe perse nei pensieri. Entrambe stavano pensando al pomeriggio appena passato, avevano riso, avevano parlato, ma come al solito avevano lasciato le cose in sospeso. Malgrado ci provassero entrambe non riuscivano ad andare oltre allo scoglio che si ostinava ad ostacolarle.

"Clarke... grazie per essere venuta con noi a scegliere le decorazione natalizie, hai reso felice Madi", spezzò il silenzio Lexa.

La bionda sorseggiò la sua bevanda e poi si girò a guardarla. Per un attimo si perse di nuovo in quegli occhi verdi, incapace di trovare un senso a quello che stava succedendo.

"Mi ha fatto piacere, il sorriso di Madi è contagioso, ma ti prego Lexa, fai in modo che non ricapiti di nuovo, almeno non per questo genere di uscite", disse seria.

"È facile considerare un uscita del genere come una cosa da famiglia, ma non penso proprio che mia figlia la veda in questo modo", replicò Lexa leggermente accigliata.

"A maggior ragione… credo che sia meglio rallentare il passo onde evitare che lei cominci a vederci come tale. Lexa... io non voglio ferirla, nel modo più assoluto, ok?! Deve vedermi come una tua amica, niente di più, non come una...".

"Fidanzata?", finì la frase Lexa per lei.

"E dimmi Clarke... sarebbe così terribile se Madi ti vedesse in quelle vesti?".

"Scherzi vero? Lo sarebbe eccome, perché io non sono la tua fidanzata... e non lo sarò mai", concluse perentoria.

"Quello che ti chiedo è di comportarci in modo naturale, di fare quello che ci sentiamo di fare, senza per questo reprimere quello che sentiamo l'una per l'altra".

"Mi stai chiedendo troppo Lexa, per me sarebbe come fare molti passi indietro ed io ricordo solo il baratro alle mie spalle, se cado… questa volta potrei non essere in grado di rialzarmi", sussurrò con gli occhi lucidi.

Lexa appoggiò delicatamente una mano sul ginocchio di Clarke fissandola negli occhi ormai carichi di lacrime.

"Clarke ti giuro su quello che ho di più caro, che non ti farei mai più del male come in passato. Quello che è successo cinque anni fa non posso certo cancellarlo, ma vorrei aver un'altra chance di darti qualcosa di nuovo... qualcosa che sia solo nostro".

Clarke trattenne le lacrime, la guardò in silenzio per alcuni istanti, dovette alzarsi e mettere un po' di distanza fra di loro, si sentiva soffocare.

"Lexa mi dispiace, non posso...", mormorò a corto di fiato dandole le spalle, non riusciva a guardarla, avrebbe ceduto se lo avesse fatto.

"Io vorrei potermi fidare di te, lo vorrei con tutta me stessa, ma non ci riesco, cancellare dalla mia mente quel giorno in cui tu...", le parole le morirono in gola.

Lexa si alzò di scatto e l'abbracciò da tergo, stringendola a sé, facendo trasparire tutta la sua disperazione.

"Clarke, nemmeno io dimenticherò mai quel giorno, perché è stato il più brutto e doloroso della mia vita, ed è proprio per questo motivo che ti sto chiedendo di camminare con me, di fare insieme la nostra strada, un passo alla volta, senza fare promesse".

Clarke si liberò dal suo abbraccio e si girò a guardarla negli occhi.

"Lexa è proprio questo il problema, ho bisogno di quelle promesse, ho bisogno di una donna che me le faccia e che poi le mantenga...".

"Lo posso fare Clarke, adesso posso, non commetterò più lo stesso errore di cinque anni fa".

Clarke negò con la testa, combattendo l’idea di lasciarsi andare. 

"È tutto così dannatamente difficile per me, quanto vorrei che riuscissi a capirlo. Quando ti vedo, il mio primo istinto è correre tra le tue braccia, lasciarmi andare una volta per tutte a questo fottuto sentimento che mi consuma nel profondo da cinque anni. Vorrei stringermi forte a te e sentire finalmente che sei mia, completamente mia, senza nessuno che si possa mettere in mezzo e separarci... ma non ci riesco, perché c'è ancora un muro tra noi... un muro che tu hai eretto e non capisco per quale ragione tu non voglia abbatterlo".

"Perché per abbatterlo ho bisogno della tua fiducia. Ti prego Clarke, fidati di me, ancora una volta... fidati di me".

Clarke si ritrovò a fissarla ancora una volta in silenzio, era in affanno le conversazioni con Lexa avevano il potere di metterla KO ed era stanca.

"Lexa non ci riesco, mi dispiace...".

"Almeno... non ancora", aggiunse lasciando uno spiraglio aperto.


	15. Capitolo 14

#  CAPITOLO 14

Era una mattina più fredda delle altre, Clarke si era fermata nel suo solito bar, aveva ordinato un caffè da asporto e mentre usciva dalla caffetteria lo sorseggiava, sentendo il liquido caldo scaldarla. Il tepore durò un battito di ciglia, perché una folata di vento gelido, oltre a scompigliarle i lunghi capelli biondi, la obbligò a stringersi meglio nel cappotto.

Affrettò il passo e si avvicino al ciglio del marciapiede in attesa che il verde del semaforo pedonale scattasse. Prese un altro sorso di caffè, nella speranza di scaldarsi un po' e subito dopo vide il verde accendersi, dandole il via libera per attraversare.

Aveva appena messo piede sulla strada quando un motociclista – incurante del semaforo rosso – le sfrecciò davanti talmente vicino che la colpì una gamba. L'impatto fu terribilmente forte e Clarke finì malamente a terra sbattendo con violenza il lato sinistro del corpo e la testa sull'asfalto.

La botta la frastornò, le ci volle un momento per rendersi conto che, alcuni passanti preoccupati dall'accaduto, la stavano già soccorrendo. Poi sentì le sirene e dopo poco due auto della polizia ed un’ambulanza avevano già circondato la zona.

I paramedici la portarono subito al più vicino pronto soccorso per degli accertamenti. Non perse mai conoscenza e per il medico quello era certo un buon segno. Considerato l'incidente la diagnosi non era poi così male, aveva un leggero trauma cranico, una caviglia slogata e si era rotta il polso sinistro, al quale era già stato applicato un tutore che avrebbe dovuto portare fino alla completa guarigione.

“Signora Griffin, ha bisogno che le chiami qualcuno?”, le chiese con gentilezza un'infermiera mentre le stava togliendo la flebo.

“No, grazie, non si disturbi... ma potrei avere il mio cellulare? Spero che con tutto il trambusto dell'incidente non sia andato perduto.”

“Tutti i suoi effetti sono nell'armadietto. Glielo prendo subito”, si affrettò a rispondere la ragazza.

L'infermiera frugò nella borsa riposta in un piccolo armadietto di fianco al letto e, senza troppa fatica, trovò il telefono, glielo porse e poi lasciò Clarke sola.

Appena accese il display Clarke vide moltissimi messaggi e chiamate dal lavoro, alcune erano della sua assistenza, alcune di Lexa.

Sospirò distogliendo lo sguardo dal cellulare, indecisa sul da farsi. Di sicuro avrebbe dovuto avvertire l'ufficio dell’incidente. I medici le avevano già detto la prognosi, i giorni erano molti, ma necessari affinché la caviglia guarisse completamente e potesse tornare a camminare senza l’uso delle stampelle. Proprio per questo motivo doveva farlo presente al lavoro, non poteva far finta di niente.

Dopo aver tentennato a lungo decise di chiamare la propria assistente; la informò di cosa fosse successo, cercando di tranquillizzarla come meglio poteva e chiedendole la cortesia di non far nessun tipo di allarmismo al lavoro, poiché si sarebbe rimessa in fretta e tutto sommato stava bene.

Terminata la chiamata chiuse gli occhi e sospirò profondamente rilassandosi. Poco dopo cedette agli antidolorifici e si addormentò in un sonno apparentamene tranquillo e senza sogni.

Il suo sonno non durò molto, almeno questa fu la sensazione che ebbe Clarke, quando la suoneria del suo cellulare la svegliò. Guardò il display con gli occhi ancora impastati dal sonno e vi lesse il nome di Lexa. Emise un sospiro e per un attimo fu tentata di non rispondere, ma ovviamente alla fine cedette all’impulso di sentire la sua voce.

“Pronto?”.

_“Ti dispiacerebbe dire a questa zelante infermiera che sono la tua compagna e che quindi sono autorizzata a farti visita per vedere come stai?”_.

“Lexa ma tu non sei la mia compagna”, obiettò la bionda prima di sbadigliare.

_“Clarke”_, l'apostrofò l’altra.

“Ok, ok”, si arrese cedendo per l'ennesima volta.

Un minuto dopo Lexa fece il suo ingresso nella stanza e si avvicinò al letto.

“Come stai?”, domandò subito preoccupata.

“Tutto sommato bene, ho solo qualche acciacco”.

“Sarei venuta anche prima, avrei voluto correre qui appena Harper me l'ha detto, però non avevo fatto i conti con quel coglione di McDowell, non voleva saperne di togliersi dalle palle!”, si giustificò Lexa alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Davvero Lexa, non fa niente sto bene”, ripeté sorridendo.

“Ti hanno già detto quando potrai tornare a casa?”.

“Sì, domani. Ho sbattuto la testa e per stanotte devo stare sotto controllo, credo sia la prassi. Comunque mi hanno detto che sembra sia tutto ok!”, le spiegò sfiorando il bernoccolo che le era spuntato sotto i capelli.

Lexa la fissò in silenzio, indecisa se proporre il pensiero che le passava per la testa in quel momento.

“Pensavo... perché non viene a stare da me fino a che non ti rimetti?”, le domandò cedendo al suo desiderio.

Clarke rimase interdetta per la proposta, lo stupore era stampato sul suo viso, ciononostante non aveva nessuna intenzione di accettare.

“Grazie, sei molto gentile Lexa, ma non ce né bisogno. La caviglia guarirà in fretta, è solo slogata e quando mi rimetterò in piedi potrò tronare al lavoro.”.

“Clarke, devi riguardarti, sarà anche solo una slogatura ma non devi affrettare la sua guarigione.”

“Io non sto affrettando un bel niente; Abbiamo degli affari molto importanti ed un tutore al polso non mi impedirà certo di lavorare.”

“Si hai ragioni abbiamo degli affari, ai quali però posso pensare io o un altro dei nostri colleghi.”

“Per favore Lexa, non trattarmi come se avessi chissà quale malattia! Adoro il mio lavoro e a casa mi annoierei a morte senza fare niente. Quando la caviglia sarà guarita tornerò in ufficio, punto e basta!”, disse con una leggero tono irritato.

Lexa sapeva che fosse una testarda cronica si era innamorata di lei anche per quello, ma questa volta non avrebbe ceduto così facilmente.

“Senti Clarke, sono consapevole che tu sia abituata a prenderti cura di te stessa, a fare tutto da sola senza chiedere l'aiuto di nessuno, ma quando ce né la necessita nessuno vieta di affidarsi a qualcun altro”.

“E fammi indovinare... quel qualcuno saresti tu?”, chiese Clarke guardandola dritta negli occhi.

“Sì, perché no?!”, disse Lexa facendo spallucce.

“Sarebbe così terribile per te farsi coccolare e viziare un po'?”, aggiunse sedendosi sul bordo del letto e accennando un sorriso.

“No di certo, però sarebbe alquanto inopportuno”, replicò Clarke cercando di convincere più sé stessa che la mora.

“Uhm... inopportuno dici?! Quanto il fatto che sto per baciarti?”, sussurrò Lexa, avvicinando lentamente il viso a quello dell’altra.

“A meno che, ovvio, le labbra non ti facciano male”.

“No... sei fortunata, quelle si sono salvate”, sussurrò, sentendo il respiro caldo di Lexa ad un soffio dal suo volto.

“Stai da me finché non ti riprendi?”, riprovò Lexa, sfiorandole la bocca con la propria.

“No... ma puoi passare a vedere come sto...”, soffiò appena un secondo prima di essere baciata.

*****

La notte all'ospedale era passata senza infamia e senza lode. Il giorno seguente l'avevano dimessa, come promesso, e Lexa si era offerta di accompagnarla a casa. Il tragitto era stato silenzioso così come la salita in ascensore. Clarke attraversò la soglia di casa appoggiata a due stampelle e Lexa chiuse la porta d'ingresso seguendola all'interno dell'appartamento. Dopodiché quest’ultima ripose i cappotti di entrambe, sotto lo sguardo stupito della bionda.

“Lexa... ti ringrazio moltissimo per avermi accompagnata mi hai risparmiato una corsa in taxi... ma non c'è bisogno che ti trattieni... devi tornare a casa, Madi ti starà aspettando”, abbozzò la prima cosa che le venne in mente.

“Non ti preoccupare per Madi, sta alla grande, per stasera verrà straviziata dalle zie, anzi... mi ero quasi scordata, ti salutano tutte e tre”, spiegò con un sorriso pensando alle tre pesti insieme.

“Allora... che cosa vuoi per cena?”, le chiese tornando a guardarla.

“Sul serio Lexa, non...”, provò a dire Clarke, ma l'altra la interruppe chiudendole la bocca con una bacio.

“Potrei perdere il controllo, se continuo a frenare le tue proteste con dei baci... e la cosa non mi dispiacerebbe affatto, ma viste le tue condizioni non credo sia il caso... quindi...”

Questa volta fu Clarke ad interromperla zittendola con un bacio. Le circondò il collo con le braccia lasciando cadere a terra le stampelle.

“Sto bene!”, mormorò contro le sue labbra, per poi baciarla di nuovo, più profondamente, mentre Lexa la stringeva a sé rispondendo a quella stupenda effusione che la stava lasciando senza fiato.

“Pensavo fossi affamata?”, le domandò la mora quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato.

“Infatti, lo sono e anche molto”, rispose allusiva la bionda, insinuandosi poi sotto la maglia di Lexa con la mano sana per accarezzarla.

“Clarke, non voglio farti male”, sussurrò preoccupata Lexa guardandola dritta negli occhi.

“Hai giurato Lexa… hai giurato che non me ne avresti più fatto”, replicò di getto, consapevole del fatto che Lexa, in quel momento, non intendesse fisicamente.

“Ti fidi di nuovo di me?”.

“No… non ancora... ma in questo momento ho bisogno di vivere e non di pensare. Ieri ho rischiato di morire e sarei morta piena di rimpianti”.

“Clarke... non è così che io...”.

“Solo per stanotte, ti prego Lexa... facciamo finta di essere tornate indietro di cinque anni, e che tra di noi sia ancora tutto perfetto...”

“Perché?”.

“Perché ne ho un disperato bisogno”.


	16. Capitolo 15

#  CAPITOLO 15

Clarke accarezzò con la mano sana i capelli scuri di Lexa e quest’ultima girò la testa di lato per poterne baciare il palmo, dopodiché tornò a guardarla negli occhi, mentre le sue dita avevano smesso di muoversi dentro la bionda.

“Piccola... fidati di me... ti prego dammi un'altra possibilità”, disse Lexa in un sussurro.

Clarke sentì gli occhi inumidirsi e il cuore battere all'impazzata. Per lei cedere di nuovo a quell'amore - che in quegli anni non era regredito per niente - sarebbe stato dannatamente semplice, ma non riusciva a smettere di sentire quel dolore che Lexa le aveva procurato unito a tante promesse non mantenute.

_'Non ci riesco... non ancora'_, erano le parole che continuava a ripetersi.

Fece scivolare la mano lungo il fianco di Lexa e l'accarezzò dolcemente, mentre stringeva di più le gambe attorno al suo corpo. Non voleva parlare, non ora. Aveva bisogno solo di sentire il calore dell’altra riempirla.

Quella stretta e la tristezza sul volto di Clarke fecero capire a Lexa che le ferite erano ancora troppo profonde per poterle cancellare così facilmente, fu in quel momento che decise di non darsi per vinta. Avrebbe lottato fino alla fine pur di riconquistare la fiducia di Clarke e riavere così l'amore incontestato della propria vita. Era stanca di vedere impressa nei suoi occhi quel velo di tristezza, quelle lacrime inespresse pronte a scendere alla prima occasione, voleva leggervi tutt'altro in quelle pozze azzurre, la fiducia e la consapevolezza di essere una persona amata senza riserve. Perché era questo quello che provava per Clarke: amore senza riserve.

Si avvicinò alle sue labbra e baciandola riiniziò a muoversi dentro di lei, con dolcezza, senza fretta o foga alcuna, cercando di farle capire con tutta sé stessa quanto era immenso il bisogno che aveva di lei, quanto le mancasse averla sempre accanto a sé e quanto fosse grande il suo pentimento per le scelte fatte in passato, anche se quest'ultime erano state dettate solo da buone intenzioni.

Clarke sospirò in affanno contro la sua bocca, accarezzandola lungo la schiena, assecondando le sue spinte, rispondendo con passione ai baci di fuoco, mentre l’amplesso si faceva sempre più intenso.

Lexa si spostò nell'incavo del collo che cominciò a baciare, per poi salire lungo la mascella e tornare di nuovo verso le sue labbra socchiuse e ansanti. Le stuzzicò con morsi e lappate per poi impossessarsene di nuovo, cercando la lingua di Clarke, per iniziare un nuovo duello mescolando sapori e respiri. Si spinse dentro di lei con più decisione trovando il punto di maggior piacere di Clarke, la quale gemette fremendo, arcuando la schiena, aggrappandosi a quel corpo caldo sopra di lei che le dava un piacere indicibile. All’ennesima spinta raggiunsero quasi insieme l’orgasmo e subito dopo nella camera cadde un profondo silenzio, rotto solo dai loro respiri affannati.

Il cuore di Clarke batteva forte, il suo respiro era corto interrotto più volte dai baci di Lexa, la quale si lasciò andare alla dolcezza di baci e carezze post coito piegandosi sugli avambracci per guardare negli occhi la bionda. Con lentezza entrambe si rilassarono, così come i loro respiri, perse a contemplarsi l'un l'altra.

Fu Lexa a spezzare il silenzio cedendo a tutto quel groviglio di sentimenti che non riusciva più a controllare.

“Dio... quanto mi manca tutto questo... mi manchi tu, Clarke! In tutti questi anni non ho mai smesso di volerti... non ho mai smesso di pensarti”.

Quelle parole fecero breccia in Clarke, la quale non riuscì a reprimere la forte emozione che stava provando, ma insieme ad essa crebbe il rammarico per essere stata abbandonata. Dio se faceva male!

“E stata tua la scelta di lasciare ciò che volevi”, sussurrò con la voce incrinata.

“Lo so Clarke... ho fatto di tutto per rimediare e quando ero pronta a tornare da te, il destino è riuscito a metterci lo zampino impedendomelo”, disse Lexa negando con la testa.

Clarke si accigliò non riuscendo a capire.

“Ma di che cosa stai parlando? Ti prego Lexa, dimostrami veramente quando mi vuoi, dimmi che cos'è successo? Non continuare a nascondermi la verità...”, l'implorò.

“Clarke non voglio che tu faccia la tua scelta perché impietosita dalla giustificazione dei miei errori; se riuscirai a darmi un'altra possibilità voglio che mi sia concessa solo perché sei pronta a fidarti di me... di nuovo”.

“Anche se questo lo posso capire... sono fermamente convinta di avere il diritto di sapere che cosa sia successo!”

Lexa la guardò ancora in quegli occhi stupendi poi le diede un dolcissimo bacio.

“Te lo giuro Clarke, un giorno ti dirò tutto e quando succederà saremo di nuovo insieme perché avremo superato tutto il dolore che ci stiamo ancora portando dentro.”

“Quello che mi spaventa maggiormente è che non so se ci riuscirò...”

“Insieme ce la faremo... vedrai Clarke, in un modo o nell’altro riusciremo ad abbattere il muro.”

*****

La stanza era completamente al buio tranne un dispettoso raggio di sole che era riuscito ad infiltrarsi nonostante le tende accostate, e proprio quella luce andò a disturbare il sonno Clarke che mugolò infastidita. Iniziò a stiracchiarsi beandosi ancora del tepore del letto, allungò un braccio al proprio fianco e lo trovò vuoto. Infastidita e contrariata da quella scoperta si tirò a sedere di scatto, girandosi verso la parte desolata del letto e trovando un biglietto piegato in due posato sul cuscino. Lo afferrò curiosa e lo lesse. 

_“Non sono scappata… se te lo stai chiedendo, sono semplicemente uscita a prendere la colazione. Se non ricordo male tu adori i donuts con la glassa al coccolato. _

_Torno presto da te. _

_L.”_

Clarke, leggendo quelle poche righe, si ritrovò a sorridere e con un sospirò si lasciò andare di nuovo tra l'abbraccio dei cuscini. Guardò di nuovo verso il raggio di sole che ancora si prendeva gioco di lei, ma non resistette a lungo, poltrire non era nella sua natura, così si alzò e andò in bagno a lavarsi. Finito di vestirsi prese le stampelle e con il loro aiuto andò lentamente in cucina, dove mise su il caffè. Poi, sempre lentamente, andò verso il salotto e si sedette sul davanzale di una delle finestre.

L'autunno stava velocemente cedendo il passo all'inverno, gli alberi erano praticamente spogli ed i colori si stavano uniformando ad una tonalità meno brillante.

Tra poco sarebbe stato Natale e con tutto quel trambusto aveva dimenticato di prenotare qualcosa per le vacanze. Afferrò le stampelle e andò a sedersi sul divano, dove accese il portatile che teneva sul tavolino da caffè. Si collegò ad internet e cominciò a consultare le offerte di possibili viaggi. In poco più di una settimana i prezzi erano lievitati, ma a lei non importava. Aveva bisogno di cambiare aria e non le interessava quanto avrebbe speso. Mentre era assorta a consultare annunci di ogni tipo, la porta di casa si aprì e Lexa comparve con un contenitore, dove erano riposti due caffè, ed una scatola, dove probabilmente c’erano le ciambelle.

“Immagino tu mi abbia rubato le chiavi?!”, l'accolse Clarke guardandola stupita.

Lexa sorrise avvicinandosi a lei.

“Beh, se no come facevo a rientrare!”, replicò con ovvietà, posando la colazione sul tavolino, per poi togliersi il cappotto e sedersi al fianco della bionda.

“Pensavo prendessi solo le ciambelle...”

“Mi sono ricordata che vai pazza per il cappuccino alla cannella e così ti ho preso anche quello spero non ti dispiaccia.”

“No, anzi… grazie... è solo che di là ho appena messo su il caffè.”

“Quel caffè non andrà sprecato, vorrà dire che lo avremo per tutto il resto della giornata”, le disse Lexa sorridendo.

“Come avremo?”, replicò Clarke arcuando un sopracciglio mentre la fissava negli occhi.

“Certo avremo... perché no? Non mi vuoi qui?”.

“Lexa credo che tu stia esagerando. Hai passato la notte qui, non ti basta?”.

“Sei in convalescenza Clarke e sei appena uscita dall'ospedale, quindi...”.

“Beh stanotte, non mi pare tu ti sia fatta tanti scrupoli”, la stuzzicò di proposito.

“Eppure dovresti saperlo… il piacere provocato dal sesso è un antidolorifico naturale!”, esclamò l'altra con serietà.

“Oh ma certo, capisco, quindi ieri notte tu ti sei sacrificata per me!”, giunse al punto Clarke con un pizzico di sarcasmo.

“Esattamente!”, rispose con un sorriso malizioso.

Clarke negò con la testa, alzando gli occhi al cielo per l'assurdità della faccenda, mentre Lexa apriva la scatole dei donuts.

“Lexa, veramente posso cavarmela da sola. Tu non dovresti stare qui... Madi...”, riprovò di nuovo.

“Sono già d'accordo con mia sorella. Raven ed Anya la porteranno qui per pranzo così passeremo un po' di tempo con lei”, disse Lexa interrompendo l'ennesimo tentativo della bionda, per poi sorseggiare il proprio caffè.

“Che cosa? Vengono qui? Per quale ragione?”.

“Madi voleva vederti, ha chiesto di te in continuazione. Ho pensato di accontentarla, convinta che anche a te avrebbe fatto piacere vederla. Immagino di aver sbagliato?”.

“Lo puoi dire forte! Adesso che farete? Inizierete a frequentare anche casa mia? Lexa, la devi piantare di usare Madi...”, si bloccò, rendendosi subito conto di non aver utilizzato un termine adatto.

“Scusami Lexa, non intendevo dire quello che ho detto... tu non usi tua figlia... ma... vedi... stai andando a briglie sciolte e spesso mi forzi un po' troppo la mano. Adesso non puoi pretendere nulla Lexa, non posso sconvolgere la mia vita solo perché tu hai deciso che dobbiamo tornare insieme. In questo modo mi manca l'aria, mi sento in trappola... ho bisogno di tempo e del mio spazio”.

Lexa si fermò a fissarla per qualche secondo senza dire niente, poi annuì.

“Mi spiace, hai ragione tu, sto affrettando i tempi. Volevo solo accontentare Madi e credevo non sarebbe stato un problema per te...”.

“Non lo è infatti, ma...”, la interruppe Clarke accorgendosi di essere stata troppo dura con l'altra.

“Davvero Clarke, ho capito”, le sorrise timidamente.

“Che dici? Possiamo farla passare per un saluto veloce, e poi la porto via con una scusa?! Anche perché hai bisogno di riposare ed una bambina scatenata di tre anni che ti corre, saltella ed urla intorno non è l’ideale in questo momento”.

“Lexa...”, sussurrò con un filo di voce, sentendosi subito in colpa.

La bruna le sorrise di nuovo e l'accarezzò dolcemente il volto.

“Va tutto bene, Clarke. Se per te è ok, quando ti sarai rimessa, andremo insieme a mangiare una pizza, che dici?”

Clarke si mordicchiò nervosamente il labbro inferiore, poi annuì.

“Ok.”

“Ottimo. Adesso io passerei all'assalto di queste ciambelle… ho una fame?!”, mise fine alla discussione Lexa addentando il suo donuts.

Clarke continuò ad osservarla per un po', poi la imitò.


	17. Capitolo 16

#  CAPITOLO 16

Lexa sfiorò le labbra di Clarke con un leggero bacio, poi si soffermò a guardarla sostenendosi su un gomito. Alla fine si erano sdraiate sul divano e adesso si ritrovarono strette abbracciate incapaci di distinguere dove finiva il corpo di una e iniziava quello dell'altra.

Clarke accennò un sorriso divertito guardandola dritta negli occhi verdi.

“Mi sembra di essere tornata indietro nel tempo, quando ero un’adolescente e baciavo la mia ragazza sdraiata sul divano, quando i miei genitori uscivano lasciandomi sola in casa”.

“Ed era una cosa che succedeva spesso?”, le chiese Lexa con un sorriso.

“Cosa? Che i miei non fossero in casa?”, domandò a sua volta facendo la gnorri.

“Non quello. Succedeva spesso che ti baciavi con la tua ragazza”, puntualizzò Lexa.

“Lexa sei stata adolescente anche tu e sai benissimo, quanto me, che a quell'età sei hai una ragazza, il chiodo fisso è solo uno...”.

“Il sesso!”, esclamarono all'unisono per poi mettersi a ridere.

“Beh, oddio, crescendo direi che le cose non cambiano un granché”, disse poi, Lexa.

“Diciamo che subentrano altri fattori e il tutto viene leggermente mitigato”, la corresse la bionda.

“Sarà... ma è almeno mezz'ora che siamo sdraiate qui su questo divano a baciarci e ti posso assicurare che sto pensando ad una sola cosa”, sorrise allusiva la bruna.

“Che vuoi fare sesso?”

“Beh... che...”, iniziò a dire venendo interrotta dal suono del citofono.

“Sicuramente queste sono Madi con le zie”, asserì provando ad alzarsi, ma Clarke la trattenne stretta a lei.

“Cosa stavi per dire? Finisci la frase, lo voglio sapere”.

Lexa le sorrise prima di darle un altro bacio.

“Te lo dico dopo”, disse prima di alzarsi e andare ad aprire, mentre la bionda si metteva a sedere fortemente contrariata per l'interruzione.

Ci vollero un paio di minuti e le tre pesti – come le chiamava Lexa – entrarono nell'appartamento. Madi non appena vide la padrona di casa, le corse incontro abbracciandola forte. Quel trasporto spontaneo e genuino della piccola colse Clarke di sorpresa, che provò un inaspettato calore dentro e ricambio l'abbraccio stringendo a sé forte la bambina.

“Mamma ha detto che ti sei fatta male”, iniziò a dire Madi, sfiorando il tutore che portava al polso.

“Sì tesoro, ma tranquilla, guarirò presto.”

“Oh... e ti fa male?”, domandò curiosa, fissandola con i suoi occhioni verdi.

“Un pochino”, minimizzò sorridendo.

“Io mi auguro che siate affamate, perché la qui presente Madi...”, Raven indicò la nipote ancora vicino alla bionda. “Ha scelto tantissime cose per voi al fast food”, aggiunse mostrando due buste enormi di cibo.

“Ecco... veramente”, cominciò a dire Lexa venendo subito interrotta dalla figlia.

“Mamma, vi ho preso le crocchette di pollo e al signore ho chiesto quella salsa che ti piace tanto!”, disse con soddisfazione.

“La barbecue”, l'aiutò Lexa.

“Sì proprio quella”, confermò sorridendo poi verso Clarke.

Madi aveva un potere disarmante e Clarke non poteva resistere a quel bel visetto, che si affrettò ad accarezzare.

“Sei stata molto gentile, grazie tesoro”, le disse, prima di guardare le altre rimaste in piedi ad osservare la scena.

“Io ho decisamente fame, che ne dite di cominciare a mangiare?”, aggiunse invitando le altre a sedersi.

*****

“Non ci credo, quel pirata della strada è scappato a gambe levate...”, esordì ad un certo punto Anya prima di sorseggiare la sua bevanda.

“Sì esatto, come se non fosse successo niente. Ma la sua fuga verso la libertà è durata decisamente poco. Sua madre ha visto il bozzo sulla moto e l'ha costretto a farsi avanti e dire la verità alle forze dell'ordine”, spiegò Clarke.

“E adesso che gli succederà?”, domandò curiosa Raven.

“Molte ore di lavoro socialmente utili. A dire la verità, per l'omissione di soccorso era previsto anche un risarcimento, ma quando mi hanno detto della sua situazione ho preferito non infierire.”

“Quale situazione?”, chiese Anya.

“La madre è vedova e lui per aiutarla fa due lavori. Non mi sembrava proprio il caso di chiedere un risarcimento”.

“Almeno speriamo che gli serva da lezione, e faccia più attenzione per strada”, asserì Lexa.

Il pranzo continuò, poi, mentre Madi era distratta a guardare i cartoni animati in televisione sul divano, Raven ruppe di nuovo il silenzio che si era creato.

“Io ed Anya pensavamo di andare via per Natale, abbiamo visto uno posticino niente male in montagna, che ne dite di unirvi a noi?”.

La bionda non emise un fiato, era convinta che quell'invito non fosse per lei, ma piuttosto si riferisse a Lexa e Madi.

“Madi adora la neve, potrebbe essere un'ottima idea sister. Per quanti giorni pensavate di stare via?”

“Beh, pensavamo di passarci tutte le feste, quindi direi un paio di settimane”, le rispose Raven

“Direi che si può fare, cambiare aria ci farà bene”, accettò con un sorriso Lexa.

L'istante dopo, Clarke si ritrovò su di sé gli occhi color cioccolato di Raven.

“E tu che mi dici?”, le domandò a bruciapelo facendo sgranare gli occhi alla bionda.

“Io?”, sussurrò sorpresa.

“Sì tu! Guarda che la proposta era anche per te!”, precisò Raven, ignorando volutamente le occhiate di fuoco che sia Anya sia la sorella le stavano lanciando.

“Ecco... non lo so... beh... io per quel periodo forse ho già un altro impegno”, abbozzò presa notevolmente alla sprovvista, con la prima scusa che le venne in mente; poi si scusò con tutte e si rifugiò in bagno.

Appena Clarke scomparì dietro l'angolo Lexa dette sfogo alla sua rabbia.

“Si può sapere che cazzo ti è saltato in mente?!”, ringhiò a bassa voce verso la sorella.

“Ehi perché te la prendi così tanto?! Non vedo cosa ci sia di male. Clarke è una mia amica e l'invito non mi è sembrato per niente fuori luogo”, si difese l'altra.

“Non era fuori luogo? Ma hai visto Clarke com'era a disagio? Lo so che siete amiche, ma forse avresti dovuto chiedere prima a tua sorella”, l'apostrofò Anya.

“Forse era a disagio perché invece del mio invito si aspettava quello di mia sorella, no?”, replicò convinta di non aver fatto niente di male.

“Da me? Oh questa poi, e perché mai avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, sentiamo...”

“Davvero non lo sai genio? Vi ho viste insieme e mi sembra che vi siate ravvicinate molto ultimamente.... e non provare a negarlo perché è evidente anche a un cieco”, spiegò fissando Lexa dritta negli occhi.

“E questa tua presunzione ti da il diritto di metter bocca nella nostra vita privata?”.

“Beh qualcuno lo deve pur fare, vi serve una spintarella, visto che da sole non ci arrivate. Vi amate e - a rischio di essere ripetitiva - lo vedrebbe anche un cieco, ma...”, Raven non riuscì a finire la frase, perché Lexa scattò in piedi incenerendola con lo sguardo.

“La prossima volta Rae, fatti i cazzi i tuoi, grazie!”, sbottò rimproverando la sorella, per poi andarsene verso la zona notte.

Cercò Clarke e la trovò in camera sua seduta sul bordo del letto.

“Ehi, come stai? Va tutto bene?”, domandò con dolcezza.

“Sì, è che sono un po' stanca, tutto qui”, minimizzò la bionda.

“Ok, ora ce ne andiamo, così tu puoi riposare”.

“Tu che cosa ne pensi?”, chiese Clarke cercando lo sguardo della bruna.

“Di cosa scusa?”, chiese accigliata.

“Dell'invito di Raven”.

“Ecco… a questo proposito vorrei puntualizzare che io non c'entro nulla, è stata una sua idea”.

“Oh... capisco”, si limitò a dire Clarke distogliendo lo sguardo e riportandolo verso il pavimento.

Lexa lesse di nuovo la tristezza nei suoi occhi e si affrettò a rimediare, la raggiunse e si sedette al suo fianco.

“Clarke, aspetta un momento, non voglio che fraintendi le mie parole. Se tu accettassi di stare con noi, io ne sarei felicissima, ma non voglio farti pressioni. Credo di avertene già fatte fin troppo. In realtà quello che volevo fare era invitarti a cena con me e Madi, mi rendo conto che trascorrere un paio di settimane sempre insieme... ecco... è quel genere di cose che tu definiresti _‘cose da famigliola felice’_?”, disse cercando di spiegare meglio le sue intenzioni.

“Beh, in effetti sì, è così”, confermò la bionda.

“Clarke io sono pronta ad accettare qualsiasi cosa tu voglia fare. Guarda, io e Madi potremmo rimanere a New York se vuoi, magari in questo modo potremmo stare insieme il giorno di Natale, che ne pensi?”.

Clarke rimase in silenzio fissandola, scorse nei suoi occhi quella sincerità e quel trasporto che sembravano perduti per sempre, e il suo cuore iniziò a tempellarle nel petto. Si avvicinò al suo volto e l'accarezzo una guancia prima di baciarla sulle le labbra.

“Quello che vorrei tanto è fare l'amore con te”, sussurrò appena, sfiorandole di nuovo la bocca con la proprio.

“Adesso?” chiese Lexa in affanno.

“Sempre.”


	18. Capitolo 17

#  CAPITOLO 17

La convalescenza era giunta al termine. La caviglia di Clarke era perfettamente guarita e ora poteva camminare senza l'ausilio delle stampelle. Avrebbe dovuto portare ancora il tutore al polso, ma questo non le avrebbe comunque impedito di tornare al lavoro.

Proprio quel giorno infatti, quando le porte dell'ascensore si riaprirono, si ritrovò di nuovo in ufficio, che per certi versi le era mancato tanto e per altri invece no. L'accoglienza dei colleghi fu molto calorosa e ci impiegò più tempo del previsto a raggiungere il proprio studio. Non si sarebbe mai aspettata così tanto affetto dai colleghi e ne fu compiaciuta, ma la vera sorpresa la trovò una volta entrata nel suo ufficio, dove, sopra la sua scrivania, era posato uno splendido mazzo di peonie.

Si levò il cappotto appoggiandolo distrattamente sullo schienale di una delle due poltroncine difronte al suo tavolo e si affretto a prendere il biglietto che accompagnava quel bellissimo mazzo di fiori.

_“Come tutti i fiori la peonia ha moltissimi significati: amore, fortuna, prosperità, ma anche onore, valore e nobiltà d’animo, tutte qualità che rispecchiano appieno la persona speciale che sei. Bentornata L.”_

Clarke tornò a guardare il mazzo di fiori ed un sorriso di pura gioia le arricciò le labbra, senza indugiare oltre uscì del proprio ufficio per dirigersi verso quello di Lexa. Bussò alla porta e qualche istante dopo vide la bruna aprirle il battente. L'espressione ombrosa e scura di Lexa le fece sparire di colpo il sorriso.

“Ehi... ciao... io ero passata... ti disturbo?”, balbettò sentendosi terribilmente a disagio.

“In effetti adesso sono molto impegnata. È urgente?”, le chiese di rimando con un distacco ed una freddezza che non usava da tempo.

La curiosità di Clarke ebbe la meglio, sbirciò alle spalle della bruna e notò che sulle poltroncine di fronte alla scrivania vi erano due persone, un uomo e una donna, che davano le spalle alla porta.

“No, figurati, posso aspettare”, asserì tornando a guardarla negli occhi.

“Ok, allora ci vediamo dopo”, disse Lexa poco prima di rientrare nella stanza e chiudere la porta.

Per qualche secondo Clarke fissò il battente chiuso, poi decise di andare a prendersi un caffè nella sala relax, prima di iniziare la giornata lavorativa. Quando tornò seduta alla sua scrivania tentò invano di concentrarsi sugli incartamenti che aveva sul tavolo, ma i suoi pensieri erano rimasti nell'ufficio di Lexa, si domandava in continuazione chi fosse la coppia al suo interno e quali pessime notizie aveva portato la loro presenza da rendere la bruna così di cattivo umore.

Un sospirò uscì dalla bocca di Clarke, mentre si appoggiava contro lo schienale della sua poltrona. Il suo sguardò finì di nuovo sulle peonie che aveva messo sul davanzale delle finestra. I raggi del sole ne esaltavano quell'intenso colore rosa e per un istante la bionda ritrovò il sorriso appena smarrito. Sussultò quando la porta venne aperta di colpo e richiusa sbattendola subito dopo.

Lexa chiuse la porta a chiave e Clarke si alzò di scatto guardandola negli occhi come tacita richiesta di spiegazioni per quel comportamento così brusco. La bruna raggiunse l'altra dietro la scrivania e, senza emettere un fiato, la baciò con foga tanto da toglierle il respiro, mentre iniziava ad accarezzarla in modo frenetico ed impaziente.

“Lexa...”, sussurrò Clarke, prima di ritrovarsi di nuovo le labbra bramose dell'altra sulle sue, coinvolgendola in baci famelici e passionali. 

La bionda cedette quasi subito a quell'attacco erotico e poco dopo si ritrovò piegata sulla sua scrivania con Lexa alle sue spalle che la stava penetrando con due dita. Le sembrò di rivivere un piccolo déjà-vu di ciò che era successo quella notte nell'ufficio di Lexa, quando avevano fatto sesso dopo ben cinque anni di lontananza, ma questa volta c'era qualcosa di diverso. Potevano essere il tocco delle carezze che Lexa non smetteva di fare neanche un secondo sul suo corpo, o i baci che le continuava a dare lungo la sua schiena... Clarke non sapeva cosa fosse, ma il modo in cui lo stavano facendo era decisamente diverso.

Quando Clarke si ritrovò vicina al culmine, Lexa si fermò di colpo, uscì da lei e la fece girare. Si posizionò in mezzo alle sue gambe e guardandola negli occhi la penetrò di nuovo, stringendola a sé con l'altra mano, mentre iniziava a spingersi su di lei anche con il corpo.

“Clarke, ti amo... io non smetterò mai di amarti... anche se non sarai più mia”, sussurrò ad un soffio dalle sue labbra, mentre l’amplesso raggiungeva il suo apice, per poi esplodere fragoroso in un intenso orgasmo.

Rimasero in assoluto silenzio per un tempo che sembrò infinito. Clarke tenne stretta a sé Lexa, come se avesse paura di perderla da un momento all'altro. Era quella la sua paura maggiore: _perderla di nuovo_.

Quando i respiri si calmarono Clarke baciò con dolcezza la spalla nuda di Lexa.

“Mi dici che cosa è successo?”.

“I genitori di Costia.... si sono ripresentati alla mia porta”, ammise l'altra.

“Detta così, la domanda sorge spontanea: da quanto era che non li vedevi?”

“Da anni, da quando Costia decise di interrompere la cura... i suoi genitori sono convinti che quella decisione fu tutta colpa mia”, replicò mostrando tutta la sua sofferenza.

“Vieni con me, andiamo”, disse Clarke con tono deciso.

“E dove?”.

“In un posto dove potremo stare sole”.

“Dobbiamo lavorare Clarke!”.

“Possono fare a meno di noi per oggi... al capo dirò che non mi sento bene e che ho bisogno che tu mi accompagni ad un controllo”.

*****

Clarke guardò Lexa dall’alto, si morse il labbro inferiore e continuando ad ancheggiare sopra di lei la graffiò sul seno con la mano non infortunata; chiuse gli occhi reclinando la testa indietro, gemendo e ansimando, mentre Lexa la accarezzava lungo i fianchi e sulle cosce, senza smettere un solo istante di guardarla, persa nella contemplazione di quell’essere perfetto.

Abbondonato l'ufficio si erano dirette verso l'hotel che le aveva ospitate moltissime volte cinque anni prima. Era il loro rifugio, un fidato testimone dei loro rapporti selvaggi e roventi, consumati rubando il tempo esiguo della pausa pranzo e qualche volta di notti piene di passione e completamente insonni. Era stata proprio Clarke a decidere di rifugiarsi in quel posto e Lexa non poteva far altro che assecondare la sua decisione.

E ora era lì, sopra di lei: sensuale, calda, bellissima, che si stava concedendo senza riserve, prendendo e donando piacere, come se quel giorno fosse il loro primo giorno insieme: _il giorno zero_.

Clarke abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lei e aumentò il ritmo dei movimenti spingendo la sua intimità su quella dell'altra, muovendosi con sempre maggior decisione, la stava cavalcando come non faceva da tempo. Si piegò in avanti e baciò la bruna, poi, senza scostarsi del tutto dalle sue labbra, continuò a muoversi, fino a quando entrambe non furono attraversate da intensi fremiti di piacere. Clarke posò la fronte contro quella di Lexa, gemendo a corto di fiato. La compagna la accarezzò lungo la schiena madida, fino a fermare le mani sul suo sedere. Ne strinse con decisione la carne tonica, accompagnandola nella loro danza, finché entrambe non raggiunsero un orgasmo che le lasciò esauste e appagate.

Lentamente Clarke si rilassò e Lexa la baciò senza fretta, divorando il suo respiro caldo e un po’ accelerato; la strinse a sé e capovolse le posizioni, ritrovandosi in parte sdraiata sull’altra. La guardò negli occhi azzurri, resi lucidi dal piacere appena concluso e le passò una mano tra i capelli chiari leggermente umidi.

“Come mai proprio qui?”, le domandò incuriosita da quella scelta così strana per lei.

“Qui siamo state felici Lexa”, replicò Clarke con una naturalezza disarmante.

“Hai ragione, qui siamo state felici, ma anche molto tristi, è qui che è finito tutto”, disse ricordando un dolore acutizzato dai sensi di colpa.

“Ed è per questo che sono voluta venire qui! Qui è finita ed è giusto che qui ricominci”, spiegò fissandole intensamente gli occhi.

“Hai deciso di fidarti di nuovo di me? Di darmi un’altra possibilità?”.

“Sì... anche se per me non sarà affatto semplice”.

“Ne sono consapevole e ti faccio una promessa che manterrò qualunque cosa succeda: non ti forzerò mai in nessun modo. Per me è sufficiente sapere di avere un'altra possibilità con te ed è giusto che tu ti prenda tutto il tempo di cui hai bisogno”.

Le loro labbra si attaccarono di nuovo baciandosi senza fretta, consapevoli di avere un’altra chance per essere felici insieme.

Quando Lexa si scostò per riprendere fiato, Clarke le passò le dita della mano tra i capelli mori.

“Ora, me lo dici che cos'è successo? Cosa vogliono i genitori di Costia?”

“Vogliono Madi!”.


	19. Capitolo 18

#  CAPITOLO 18

Erano passati solo pochi giorni dalla loro definitiva riconciliazione in quella stanza d'albergo, ma l'umore di Clarke e Lexa non era al settimo cielo, anzi tutto il contrario. La rivelazione che Lexa aveva fatto a Clarke aveva gettato solo preoccupazione su entrambe. La consapevolezza che i genitori di Costia volevano Madi, stava di nuovo ostacolando la loro felicità.

Lexa era persa nei suoi pensieri, stava guardando fuori dalla finestra del suo ufficio, ignara del fatto che Clarke la stesse fissando.

“Ehi... vedrai, andrà tutto bene! Quest'incontro è la prova lampante che non abbiano nessun motivo valido su cui far leva per ottenere la custodia di Madi”, disse Clarke cercando di confortarla.

Lexa si girò a guardarla ed annuì accennando un timido sorriso.

“Ne sono consapevole, ma non a quello che stavo pensando...”.

“A cosa pensavi?”.

“Che tutto questo non sarebbe mai successo, se io cinque anni fa avessi fatto la scelta giusta”.

“Che senso ha recriminare ancora? La devi smettere Lexa. Cinque anni fa hai solo cercato di fare quello che ritenevi più giusto, che in quel frangente era rendere felice tua moglie”, l'apostrofò in modo comprensivo per poi raggiungerla e darle una carezza sul volto.

Clarke si perse un istante in quegli occhi verdi prima di parlare di nuovo.

“Solo ora mi rendo conto di non essere stata la sola a soffrire e di quanto sia stato difficile per te lasciarmi”.

Lexa la guardò intensamente per un tempo che le sembrò infinito e, proprio mentre stava per rispondere, venne interrotta dal bussare alla porta.

Dopo aver dato il permesso di entrare sbucò dalla porta il suo amico avvocato: Lincoln. Lexa lo presentò subito a Clarke, la quale cercò subito di congedarsi.

“È meglio che vada nel mio ufficio, vi lascio soli”.

“Invece Clarke... penso proprio che sia il caso che tu rimanga”, esordì l'uomo sorprendendo entrambe.

“Per quale ragione?”, chiese Lexa preoccupata.

“È meglio se ci sediamo”, le esortò invitandole a seguirlo e a mettersi a sedere al tavolo poco più in là.

Lincoln, dopo che entrambe le donne si sedettero, aprì la sua valigetta e ne estrasse una busta gialla che posò sul tavolo proprio davanti a Lexa, dopodiché si sedette anche lui e guardò la sua amica.

“Oggi mi è stata recapitata questa, Lexa”.

La bruna afferrò velocemente la busta e si affrettò a guardarne il contenuto. Appena tirò fuori le foto contenute, che sembravano essere state ingrandite, sgranò gli occhi. Clarke la vide sbiancare, sembrava scioccata e preoccupata allo stesso tempo.

“Che cosa succede?”, chiese subito in ansia.

“Cazzo, è impossibile, non può essere vero!”, imprecò Lexa, prima di sbattere con stizza le immagini sul tavolo lasciandosi cadere sullo schienale delle sedia, lasciandole così alla mercé della bionda.

Clarke infatti non perse tempo, afferrò gli scatti e lì guardò.

“E queste come diavolo le hanno avute?”, sussurrò incredula, fissando inorridita le foto che ritraevano lei e Lexa nella loro suite mentre facevano sesso.

Non ci voleva un genio per capire che quelle immagini fossero state scattate da uno degli edifici di fronte all'albergo ma, nonostante la distanza, i volti delle due amanti erano a fuoco e perfettamente visibili. Come se non bastasse, in basso a destra era riportata data e ora di quanto era stata scattata.

“Prima che vi sposaste, Costia aveva ingaggiato un investigatore privato, queste immagini sono frutto del suo lavoro, alla sua morte sono passati ai tuoi suoceri”, le spiegò l'uomo.

“Questa è fantascienza... Costia ha ingaggiato un stramaledetto investigatore prima che ci spossassimo?”, domandò Lexa mostrando tutta la sua frustrazione.

“Sì”.

“Allora lei sapeva ogni cosa su me e Clarke”, concluse ovvia.

“Esattamente, ed è proprio questo il nostro problema ora. Le foto erano accompagnate da una lettera di tua moglie, sulla quale c'era la sua ultima volontà...”.

“E sarebbe?”.

“Imponeva ai suoi genitori di portarti via Madi, perché riteneva che tu non fossi una buona madre e... il giudice potrebbe prendere seriamente in considerazione la richiesta dei tuoi ex suoceri, visto le foto e la testimonianza della vecchia tata di tua figlia”.

“Che cosa?!”, ringhiò Lexa, mentre Clarke continuava a rimanere in silenzio.

“È proprio per questo che ho organizzato quest'incontro, devi convincerli che Madi non possa far a meno di te e che non sei più la stessa donna di cinque anni fa... Lexa devi parlare con loro”.

“A che scopo? Le premesse sono tutte contro di me!”, osservò infuriata, alzandosi in piedi di scatto e cominciando a camminare avanti ed indietro per la stanza.

“Tutto questo è incredibile, non posso credere che Costia sia arrivata a tanto! Gesù, ho fatto l'impossibile per renderla felice, ho accettato di fare una figlia e ho rinunciato all'amore della mia vita, è davvero questo quello che mi merito?!”, domandò al vento, imbattendosi poi nello sguardo di Clarke.

“Lei sapeva di noi e ha fatto di tutto per separarci!”, ammise dolorosamente.

“Quindi, secondo la tua visione dei fatti, si sarebbe ammalata di proposito?”, li interruppe un'altra voce femminile.

Gli sguardi dei tre si rivolsero verso la porta dell'ufficio, dove incontrarono quelli adirati dei genitori di Costia ancora fermi sulla soglia.

“No di certo, ma a quanto pare non si è fatta nessuno scrupolo nel usare la malattia a suo vantaggio in modo che io venissi a saperlo, per poi far leva sui i miei fottutissimi sensi di colpa. È stata molto brava a manipolarmi, non c'è che dire ed io ci sono cascata come un'ingenua...”.

“Non ti permetto di parlare così di mia figlia!”, la minacciò il padre.

“Mi permetto eccome... io credo che Costia non vi abbia raccontato proprio tutto, visto che siamo in vena di confessioni perché non farlo ora?! Dovete sapere che quando ho cominciato la mia relazione con Clarke, io e Costia eravamo in crisi, le avevo già parlato e le avevo detto che non potevamo più stare insieme, ma solo ora capisco che non fosse d'accordo con me, infatti giocò la carta della malattia e, non so come, ma fece in modo che io venissi a saperlo del tutto casualmente”.

“Molto comodo dare tutte le colpe a lei, ora che è morta e non può più difendersi, vero?”, rispose sempre più furioso l'ex suocero

“Mi sembra che le foto e la lettera che vostra figlia vi ha lasciato parlino da sole. Costia ho fatto tutto quello che era in suo potere per tenermi legata a lei. Io ho sbagliato a cedere ai miei sensi di colpa una volta saputo della sua malattia, ma lei sapeva benissimo quale tasti premere per rivoltarmi come un calzino! E adesso voi volete darmi il colpo di grazia, togliendomi l'unica cosa bella nata in quel periodo pieno di menzogne e sotterfugi?! Non credo proprio, dovrete passare sul mio cadavere!”, ringhiò fuori di sé.

“La scelta spetta a te Lexa, o rinunci a Madi, o quelle foto finiranno dritte ad un giudice! Pensa a tua figlia, la vuoi davvero sottoporre a tutto questo? Lo sai meglio di me che con una causa in corso verrebbe affidata ai servizi sociali e Dio solo sa per quanto tempo. È veramente questo l’amore che hai per lei?”, insistette la madre di Costia.

“E no, non si permetta di giudicarmi. Vuole parlare d'amore... ok, dov'era il vostro quando vostra figlia ha esalato l'ultimo respiro? C'ero solo io al suo capezzale, a tenerle la mano, e ora accampate diritti su una bambina che non si ricorda più di avere dei nonni?! Ma come ragionate?”. 

“È proprio per nostra figlia che siamo qui, glielo dobbiamo”, asserì il padre.

“Siete solo ipocriti, vi sentite in colpa e ora volete fare ammenda. Vi rendete conto che per lenire le vostre colpe farete soffrire una bambina innocente?”, li accusò Lexa.

“Tu puoi evitare questa sofferenza”, disse l'ex suocera puntando lo sguardo verso Clarke, che era rimasta in silenzio per tutta la discussione.

“Noi rinunceremo a Madi se tu chiuderai la relazione con questa donna”, aggiunse indicando la bionda.

“COSA?!”, urlò Lexa.

“Non tirate in mezzo Clarke, la mia relazione con lei non ha nulla a che fare con tutto questo!”.

“Questa donna c'entra eccome, è anche colpa sua se nostra figlia ha sofferto. Voi due non avete nessun diritto di essere felici!”, disse la donna con una logica assurda.

“Lo sapete come si chiama questo? Ricatto... e indovinate un po'... è perseguibile. Mettevi il cuore in pace, non rinuncerò mai a Clarke e lotterò con le unghie e con i denti per MIA figlia”, replicò Lexa infuriata.

“D’accordo”, intervenne Clarke come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

“NO!”, gridò la bruna guardandola.

“Sì, invece!”, insistette con una calma surreale, guardandola negli occhi.

“Madi è più importante di me e di te, non è giusto che soffra!”, spiegò riportando lo sguardo su gli altri due.

“Io e Lexa non ci frequenteremo più, ma voi dovete mettere per iscritto che rinuncerete per sempre a Madi e consegnerete quelle foto ed ogni copia esistente a Lexa”, concluse decisa.


	20. Capitolo 19

#  CAPITOLO 19

Da quando i genitori di Costia e Lincoln se ne erano andati, Lexa non aveva smesso un attimo di camminare nervosamente avanti e indietro. Era letteralmente furiosa.

“Clarke te lo puoi anche scordare, non ci penso proprio a stare buona e zitta, mentre quei due ci rovinano la vita! Non ora che ci siamo finalmente ritrovate!”, esordì furiosa guardando dritta negli occhi Clarke.

“Tu farai quello che ho detto invece, perché tua figlia non merita tutto questo, Madi ha bisogno di te”, replicò la bionda con tono calmo e pacato, mentre dentro di sé urlava disperata.

“Mia figlia ha bisogno di te... cazzo, IO ho bisogno di te!”, tuonò la bruna.

“In questo momento quello che vogliamo noi non conta, devi pensare a Madi, al suo benessere. Lo sai benissimo che verrà affidata ai servizi sociali durante il processo e non puoi permettere che ciò avvenga, lei non se lo merita. Anche se è remota la possibilità che ti venga tolta, faranno delle indagini, controlleranno i fatti, lo sai bene quanto me. Le foto che ci hanno scattato e quelle lettera istilleranno un dubbio sulla tua affidabilità e sulle tue capacità di essere una buona madre. E mentre ci metteranno sotto torchio, cosa ne sarà di Madi? Perderà di nuovo sua madre che aveva appena ritrovato e si sentirà un'altra volta sola. Questa cosa potrebbe segnarla a vita, Dio è così piccola, Lexa”, disse versando quelle lacrime che non riusciva più a contenere.

“Io e te possiamo affrontarlo... ma lei, lei non ci riuscirebbe”, sussurrò con voce rotta dal pianto.

“Io non posso e non voglio rinunciare a te... non di nuovo Clarke”, replicò la bruna anche lei con gli occhi umidi dalle lacrime.

Sembrava un orribile déjà-vu per Lexa, la vita l'aveva di nuovo messa davanti ad un bivio, e già sapeva che avrebbe fatto la scelta sbagliata.

Clarke le si avvicinò e prese il suo volto tra le mani.

“Ci siamo amate tantissimo, amore mio... l'unica cosa che possiamo fare adesso è portare dentro di noi questo ricordo cercando di sopravvivere giorno dopo giorno”.

“No Clarke... io non ce la faccio a lasciarti andare un'altra volta”, sussurrò negando con la testa.

“Invece devi Lexa... lo devi fare per Madi”.

“E se continuassimo a vederci di nascosto?!”, provò a dire in modo disperato, conoscendo già la risposta che sarebbe arrivata.

“È troppo rischioso Lexa e se ci scoprissero? Non oso pensare cosa succederebbe. E poi, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, vorresti di nuovo avere un rapporto clandestino? Non sarebbe vita ed io francamente non voglio assolutamente tornare a come eravamo cinque anni fa”, disse con tono avvilito, facendo cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi.

“Ma deve pur esserci una scappatoia per stare insieme?! E a Madi cosa diavolo dirò?”, replicò con il cuore in pezzi.

Una lacrima rigò il viso di Clarke, il dolore del distacco questa volta le sarebbe stato fatale, ma non aveva scelta, non potevano continuare a vedersi, Madi avrebbe sofferto troppo e non lo meritava.

“Le dirai che Clarke le vorrà sempre bene, ma che è dovuta andare via”, sussurrò con la voce incrinata.

Lexa azzerò la distanza e, prendendole il volto tra le mani, la baciò con tutta l'amore di cui era capace. Poi si staccò in affanno e posò la fronte contro quella della bionda.

“Troverò una soluzione Clarke, troverò un fottuto modo per poter stare insieme... Dio, ti amo più della mia vita... ti prego... ti supplico, aspettami e non smettere di amarmi...”, sussurrò in preda alla disperazione più assoluta.

Clarke l'abbracciò forte, cercando di imprimersi nella mente il suo calore, il suo profumo, quella sensazione di completezza, con l'intento di chiudere tutto nel suo cuore e portarlo via con sé, le sarebbe rimasto solo quello: il ricordo.

“Non smetterò mai di amarti, non potrei anche se lo volessi”.

*****

Erano passate tre settimane da quando aveva detto addio a Lexa, ed erano state terribili. Clarke aveva chiesto al suo capo un permesso speciale per poter lavorare da casa e, nonostante le fosse stato concesso, non riusciva a far altro che a pensare alla bruna. Aveva provato a distrarsi buttandosi sul lavoro, ma non era servito a nulla. Proprio in quel momento stava fissando il suo laptop nella vaga speranza di riuscire a finire il documento che aveva iniziato il giorno precedente, ma venne interrotta dal bussare alla porta del suo appartamento. Si alzò pigramente dal divano e andò ad aprire, ritrovandosi davanti una Raven sorridente.

“Mi fai entrare? O forse quel ridicolo documento che hai firmato dice che non puoi vedere neanche me?”.

Clarke alzò gli occhi al cielo cercando di digerire l'ironia pungente della sua amica, poi si fece da parte e la fece entrare. Appena varcò la soglia Raven si girò a guardare la bionda.

“Come te la passi?”.

“Bene e tu?”.

“Splendidamente, mai stata meglio! Ti dirò... è un vero toccasana poter vivere con la donna che si ama e da quel lato IO sono fortunata”, replico l'amica continuando ad essere ironica.

“Se voleva essere una battuta, non è divertente”, mormorò la bionda prima di andare verso la cucina.

“Io non volevo essere divertente, proprio per niente”, ammise schietta tallonandola.

“Ma non divaghiamo non mi sembra il momento, il vero motivo per cui sono passata è quello di dirti di preparare i bagagli”.

Clarke tornò a fissarla non capendo bene cosa intendesse.

“I bagagli? E perché mai dovrei prepararli?”.

“Siamo di memoria corta vedo?! Mi risulta che tu avessi accettato di trascorrere con noi il Natale, o sbaglio?”.

“Innanzitutto io non ho mai accettato, ma direi che è alquanto irrilevante visto che ti ricordo che non posso vedere tua sorella, o sbaglio?”, le fece eco Clarke.

“Non c'è bisogno che mi ricordi le condizioni della stupidata che hai firmato pur di salvare mia nipote, ma ti devi fidare di me. Ho studiato tutto nei minimi particolari e nessuno si accorgerà di nulla”.

“Raven...”.

“Niente Raven, ma o se, viaggerai con Anya, tra un paio d'ore verrà a prenderti. Un consiglio spassionato fatti trovare pronta è fissata con la puntualità”.

“No Raven, veramente non posso!”, riprovò cercando di convincere l'amica che sarebbe stata una pessima idea.

“Puoi eccome e ti assicuro che lo farai, a costo di chiuderti nel portabagagli e trascinarci di peso”, le disse perentoria.

*****

Erano già in viaggio da ore, quando Anya sorseggio un po' di caffè che avevano preso nell'ultima sosta alla stazione di servizio in cui si erano fermate.

“Come ti senti?”, chiese a Clarke non distogliendo lo sguardo dalla strada ricoperta di neve.

“Tesa come una corda di violino. Sarà la centesima volta che mi guardo alle spalle, come se avessi la sensazione di essere seguita. Sarò paranoica, ma ho il terrore che i servizi sociali ci scoprano e portino via Madi a Lexa”, disse in affanno guardando l'altra.

“Tutto questo poi per cosa?! Perché io e Lexa non riusciamo a controllare questo dannato sentimento che proviamo l'una per l'altra. La priorità non dovrebbe essere quello che proviamo l'una per l'altra, ma Madi”, concluse poi.

“Adesso te la pongo io una domanda Clarke: una volta adulta cosa penserebbe Madi di tutto questo? Te lo sei chiesta? Crescerebbe con una madre triste ed infelice di questo puoi starne certa e di sicuro prima o poi lei comincerà a porsi delle domande, e a quel punto cosa succederà?”.

“Lexa potrà scegliere di omettere alcune parti, non sarebbe costretta a raccontarle tutto, no?!”.

“Certo che sei proprio ingenua, lo sai Clarke?! Madi è una Woods e se ha ereditato anche solo una piccola parte della testardaggine di madre e zia, non si accontenterà di una mezza verità di questo ci puoi mettere la mano sul fuoco. E lo sai questo cosa significa?”.

“Cosa?”.

“Che un giorno, Madi potrebbe scoprire che l'infelicità di sua madre sia dovuta al fatto che per salvare lei abbia dovuto rinunciare all'amore della sua vita: tu. E scoprendo una cosa del genere come si sentirebbe secondo te?”.

“Beh io... a dire la verità non ho mai pensato ad un simile scenario, ho sempre creduto che Lexa si innamorasse di nuovo e potesse ricostruirsi una vita con qualcun'altra... e magari dimenticarmi”.

“Si certo, come no”, disse scoppiando a ridere.

“Lo sai che quella peste di nipote che mi ritrovo, sono tre settimane che non fa altro che chiedere di te. Lexa è letteralmente distrutta, il solo sentirti nominare la rende triste all'inverosimile. Sai Clarke se fossi in te comincerei a familiarizzare con il fatto di aver fatto una grossa cazzata!”.

“Io l'ho fatto per Madi...”

“Lodevole, non c'è che dire, ma anche infinitamente stupido. Tutto sommato sei una persona fortunata, Lexa non è una che si arrende facilmente”.

“Lei lo sa che mi sei venuta a prendere per raggiungerla in montagna?”.

“No, non lo sa, ma solo perché la mia dolce metà ha pensato bene di farle una sorpresa”, rispose Anya sorridendole.


	21. Capitolo 20

#  CAPITOLO 20

Anya e Clarke arrivarono a destinazione che era già notte inoltrata. Nonostante il buio videro una bellissima baita costruita in pietra e legno di fronte a loro. La facciata anteriore era costituita da una spaziosa veranda che verso destra girava attorno alla costruzione aprendosi in un ampio patio. Dal tetto, ricoperto da un generoso strato di neve, spuntava la canna fumaria, dalla quale usciva del fumo.

Anya si affrettò a parcheggiare sotto la tettoia in legno massiccio affianco alla macchina di Lexa, scese insieme a Clarke e, dopo aver preso le valigie, entrarono nella baita.

Visto l'ora tarda, la casa era immersa nel silenzio. Appena misero piede nell'abitazione, vennero accolte dal tepore del camino accesso che ogni tanto spezzava il silenzio con il suo crepitio. Un paio di lampade illuminavano la grande sala. Erano disposte ai lati di un divano che insieme ad un altro sofà, una poltrona, un basso tavolino da caffè singolarmente intagliato in legno ed un morbidissimo tappeto di pelliccia steso sul parquet, componevano il salotto.

“Wow, questo posto è stupendo”, disse Clarke mentre non smetteva di guardarsi attorno.

“Sì, non c'è che dire Lexa ha decisamene buongusto”, confermò Anya.

“Perché? Questo posto è una sua scelta?”.

Anya non disse nulla, si limitò a sorriderle in modo eloquente, poi si diresse verso la zona notte. L'ingresso alla stanze era caratterizzato da un'ambiente enorme con delle travi di legno che sostenevano il soffitto.

“Dai, andiamo a sistemarci Clarke”, la incitò Anya cambiando discorso.

Clarke voleva continuare a sondare il campo, la sua domanda non aveva avuto una risposta, ma decise di lasciar perdere e seguire l'amica. Quando varcarono la soglia, si ritrovarono in un corridoio, abbastanza lungo, sul quale si affacciavano diverse porte.

“Cerchiamo di fare poco baccano, è tardi, ed è molto probabile che quella piccola peste di Madi stia dormendo”, mormorò Anya cercando di fare piano.

Muoversi silenziosamente non era poi così facile camminando su un pavimento in parquet, infatti ogni tanto si sentiva lo scricchiolare del legno dovuto ai passi delle due donne, ma niente di così eclatante da poter svegliare qualcuno.

“Tu sei arrivata Clarke, starai lì”, le disse indicando la porta chiusa difronte a loro.

Clarke rimase perplessa, indecisa se domandarle o meno dove invece dormisse Lexa.

“Buonanotte”, l'anticipo Anya con un sorriso, forse intuendo la sua titubanza, ma senza tentare di dissiparla.

Si girò voltandole le spalle e proseguì per la sua strada, per poi entrare in un'altra stanza lungo il corridoio chiudendosi la porta dietro.

Clarke respirò profondamente continuandosi a guardarsi intorno, come se aspettasse una spinta per fare un passo avanti ed entrare. Alla fine entrò nella camera che Anya le aveva indicato. Non ci mise molto a capire che in quella stanza ci fosse già qualcun altro e nel caso in cui avesse avuto ancora qualche dubbio scomparvero subito quando udì il rumore dell'acqua della doccia provenire dal bagno.

Il suo corpo cominciò a fremere, immaginando Lexa tutta nuda sotto il getto dell’acqua. Erano ormai tre settimane che non vedeva la bruna e quella mancanza iniziò a manifestarsi tutta insieme in modo prepotente.

Senza indugiare oltre, mollò i bagagli da una parte e cominciò a spogliarsi. Abbandonò distrattamente i vestita su una poltrona in un angolo della stanza. Quando si ritrovò solo con l'intimo addosso, si avvicinò timidamente al bagno, ma poi si fermò di colpo e titubante tornò sui suoi passi. Andò diretta verso la porta della stanza e la chiuse a chiave, solo dopo averlo fatto si affrettò a raggiungere il bagno entrando quasi con circospezione.

Il grande specchio, posto sopra il doppio lavabo in pietra, era tutto appannato dal vapore, così come lo erano le ante di cristallo del box doccia. Nonostante ciò, Clarke riuscì perfettamente a scorgere il corpo nudo che era al suo interno. Fremeva alla voglia di toccarlo, baciarlo. Dio, le era mancato così tanto poterlo stringere al suo.

Lexa non si accorse di nulla, si infilò sotto il getto a pioggia della doccia, chiuse gli occhi e reclinò la testa indietro facendosi accarezzare dall'acqua. Passò le dita tra i lunghi capelli scuri e poi fece scivolare le mani sul corpo tonico.

Clarke si morse il labbro inferiore, mentre con lo sguardo ne seguiva ogni più piccolo movimento. Si stava eccitando alla vista di quel corpo perfetto, il seno sodo, gli addominali ben definiti, scendendo infine più giù alle gambe affusolate e al sedere sexy da prendere a morsi. Ogni goccia d’acqua scivolava sulla quella pelle liscia, segnando ogni avvallamento e curva di quel corpo meraviglioso.

Clarke deglutì pesantemente, stava impazzendo. Fece un passo all’interno del bagno indecisa se proseguire o meno, e fu proprio in quel momento che Lexa si accorse della sua presenza. Passò una mano sul parete del box e le rivolse un sorriso pieno di gioia che l’altra si affrettò a contraccambiare. La bionda sfilò l’intimo gettandolo sul pavimento e si decise a raggiungerla sotto l’acqua.

Lexa l’afferrò subito dietro la nuca, impossessandosi delle sue labbra. Nessuna delle due disse una sola parola, lasciarono che fossero i loro corpi ad esprimere ciò che provavano in quel momento.

Clarke accarezzò la compagna ovunque, mentre le loro lingue tornavano ad assaporarsi dopo tanto tempo. Lexa la accarezzò con una mano lungo la schiena, fino a strizzarle una natica, attirandola di più contro di sé. Per un momento smisero di baciarsi, ma senza allontanare la bocca l’una dall’altra, mescolando i respiri leggermente affannati. Clarke le accarezzò le spalle, scendendo poi sul seno e più giù, passando sopra gli addominali, fino ad accarezzare la sua intimità: era bastato un bacio per riaccendere in entrambe il desiderio e la passione. Mosse lentamente la mano avanti e indietro, sentendo l'eccitazione della bruna aumentare, esattamente come stava accadendo a lei stessa.

Lexa sospirò, poi dalla gola le salì un suono gutturale non bene indentificato. S’impossessò di nuovo della bocca della compagna e con entrambe le mani le afferrò il sedere, sollevando una gamba e intrappolandola contro la parete di pietra della doccia. Clarke rabbrividì sentendola fredda addosso alla pelle bollente, ma aveva altro a cui pensare. Allacciò stretta la gamba intorno al fianco di Lexa esponendosi completamente, mentre quest’ultima non perse tempo e la penetrò con due dita in un affondo deciso. Clarke gemette di inevitabile piacere e Lexa impazzi fagocitando quel suono libidinoso con un bacio da togliere il respiro.

Clarke le strinse le braccia intorno al collo, graffiandola sulle spalle e mugolando sempre più allo stremo. Sentiva la compagna uscire in parte per poi rientrare con decisione, fino a far cedere le sue pareti, che si contraevano sempre più eccitate, per poi accogliere di nuovo ogni spinta. Lexa strinse il braccio libero intorno alla vita della compagna, schiacciandola ancora di più contro la parete. Si spinse ancora dentro di lei, con foga, talmente tanto che per un attimo Clarke perse il contatto con il pavimento bagnato. La bruna aggiunse il terzo dito guardandola negli occhi, beandosi della sua espressione di puro godimento.

Clarke si morse il labbro inferiore per non gridare e per un momento reclinò la testa indietro, poggiandola contro la pietra, serrando gli occhi e gemendo rapita da un piacere assoluto e totale. Ogni volta che le dita di Lexa affondavano dentro di lei, toccava vette di pura estasi, portandola ogni secondo sempre più vicina all’appagamento finale. Il corpo era attraversato da fremiti e ogni fibra si tendeva allo spasmo, lasciandola senza respiro.

Lexa reclamò di nuovo la sua bocca ansante, turgida, bollente. Vi infilò la lingua, trovando subito una risposta dall’altra. Spinse con più forza aiutandosi con i fianchi, possedendo quel corpo del quale non ne aveva mai abbastanza, rivendicandone ogni centimetro, ogni brivido. Clarke strinse più forte la gamba attorno al corpo dell'altra, temendo che l'altra a terra potesse cedere da un momento all'altro. Si tese come un flessuoso arco di violino, gemette più forte e raggiunse l’orgasmo squirtando tra i loro corpi. Dopo pochi secondi, Lexa si fermò dentro di lei, ogni muscolo teso allo spasmo, e anche lei esplose tutta la sua eccitazione.

Si baciarono ancora e a lungo, ma con più dolcezza, senza più l’urgenza che le aveva consumate fino a poco prima.

Lexa si mosse lentamente dentro di lei, come a voler prolungare il piacere e non avesse nessuna voglia di interrompere quell’unione perfetta.

Clarke le passò una mano tra i capelli bagnati, guardandola con gli occhi azzurri illanguiditi dal piacere appena provato. Accennò un sorriso e Lexa rispose allo stesso modo; dopodiché, seppur controvoglia, permise a Clarke di poggiare di nuovo il piede sul piatto della doccia.

Continuarono entrambe a tacere, non c’era bisogno di parole in quel momento. Si lavarono a vicenda, per poi uscire dalla doccia e mettersi entrambe un asciugamano intorno al corpo.


	22. Capitolo 21

#  CAPITOLO 21

La lingua di Lexa scivolò lentamente lungo la spina dorsale di Clarke e quest’ultima sospirò tenendo gli occhi chiusi, mentre il corpo era attraversato da un brivido di piacere. La compagna la morse alla base della nuca e dolcemente la penetrò con lo strap-on, sostenendosi sulle braccia tese.   
Clarke protese verso di lei il sedere, andando incontro al suo affondo, fino a quando non sentì il fallo completamente dentro di sé. Si alzò sui gomiti e gemette, stringendo tra le dita il lenzuolo sgualcito, mentre Lexa si ritraeva, per poi entrare di nuovo in lei, baciandola sotto l’orecchio, lì, dove la pelle è sottile e più sensibile. Clarke portò una mano dietro la nuca della compagna e girò la testa di lato, trovando subito le labbra dell’altra, calde ed esigenti.

Lexa si puntellò con le ginocchia sul materasso e contraendo glutei e cosce, spinse con più decisione i fianchi in avanti, riempiendo completamente la fessura di Clarke, che si contrasse intorno al fallo in lattice. Lexa le morse il labbro inferiore e l’altra gemette, sospinta dal vigore della compagna; l’intimità fradicia e sensibile sfregava sul lenzuolo e ciò contribuiva ad incendiarla fin nelle viscere, amplificando il piacere fino a renderlo incontrollabile.   
Lexa spinse ancora, e ancora, e ancora, ansimando all’unisono con Clarke, gemendo con lei… perdendosi di nuovo dentro di lei. All’ennesima stoccata sentì la tensione scendere verso il basso ventre, concentrandosi nel suo centro. Scivolò di nuovo dentro Clarke, il suo sesso venne stimolato ancora una volta, dal fallo che spingeva nel corpo bollente della compagna e dopo pochi secondi squirtò per la seconda volta in un giorno, bagnando con i suoi umori la compagna, pochi istanti prima che anche l’altra raggiungesse l’apice, lasciandosi andare ad un gemito profondo e appagato.

Lexa la baciò sulle spalle, spostandosi lentamente da una all’altra, tracciando sulla pelle madida un’immaginaria linea erotica. Clarke si rilassò incrociando le braccia di fronte a sé e poggiandovi sopra la fronte. Poco dopo sentì Lexa uscire dal proprio corpo, per poi sentirla distendersi di fianco. Girò la testa di lato trovandosi di fronte i suoi occhi verdi; le sorrise e la compagna corrispose allo stesso modo, mentre le passava leggere le dita lungo la schiena, in un pigro movimento dall’alto in basso e viceversa.   
“Non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto tu mi sia mancata”, mormorò Clarke, interrompendo quel silenzio privo di parole da quando si erano ritrovate.

“Credo di averne una vaga idea visto che, nelle ultime tre settimane, non ho fatto altro che pensarti”.  
“Che ci faccio qui?”, chiese l’altra, girandosi su un fianco e piegando un braccio sotto alla testa.   
“Sei qui perché non possiamo vivere lontane”, rispose Lexa, con una semplicità disarmante, eppure esponendo una verità che conoscevano entrambe.   
“E se ci scoprissero…”.  
“Non succederà.”.  
“Ma se capitasse… Dio, ho molta paura per Madi”, sussurrò, di nuovo consapevole del pericolo che stavano correndo.

Lexa le accarezzò il bel volto e accennò un sorriso rassicurante.

“Non devi più avere paura, è tutto finito”.  
“Che vuoi dire?”, Clarke si accigliò.  
“Che quell’assurdo accordo che hai firmato, impegnandoti a stare lontana da me ora è solo carta straccia… non esiste più”.  
L’altra si alzò su un gomito, fissandola sconcertata ed incerta se credere o meno a ciò che stava ascoltando.

“Ti prego, se è un scherzo è di pessimo gusto. Non mentirmi solo per tranquillizzarmi, voglio sapere tutta la verità”.  
“Amore, non ti sto mentendo, è la pure verità”, affermo afferrando il piumone per coprire entrambe.

Per un momento a Clarke venne la pelle d’oca entrando a contatto con il lenzuolo fresco, ma la ignorò, troppo concentrata su ciò che le stava dicendo Lexa.

“Ti avevo avvertita che non mi sarei mai arresa e così è stato”, ammise Lexa, sdraiandosi sulla schiena e continuando a guardarla negli occhi.

“Con l’aiuto di Raven ed Anya, ho iniziato ad indagare, facendo ricerche. Volevo trovare qualcosa che mi potesse aiutare ad annientare ogni assurda pretesa, o ricatto, da parte dei mie ex suoceri. Alla fine la mia perseveranza è stata premiata…”.

“Ho scoperto che il tuo incidente, non lo era proprio per niente, ma era premeditato”.  
Clarke si accigliò, guardandola fissa negli occhi puntellandosi ancora sul gomito.

“Stai parlando del motociclista, immagino”.

“Proprio così. È saltato fuori che il motociclista folle sia il figlio dell’ex tata di Madi, proprio la stessa donna che avrebbe dovuto testimoniare contro di me in tribunale”.

“Sono stata investita da suo figlio?”.

“Sì e, come ti ho già detto, non è stato un incidente. All’inizio i genitori di Costia volevano colpirmi attraverso te, facendoti del male Clarke… forse anche di più”.

Clarke sgranò gli occhi.

“Vuoi dire che… loro volevano...”.

“Il ragazzo mi ha confessato che all’ultimo momento ha avuto un rimorso di coscienza, ha tentato di schivarti, ma era troppo tardi. Per fortuna tu sei rimasta soltanto ferita”.

“Dio mio”, mormorò sedendosi.

“Cosa l’ha spinto a giungere a tanto?”, domandò poi scioccata.

“La disperazione. Sua madre è malata, non può più lavorare e stanno per perdere la casa, così hanno ceduto ai cospicui assegni dei miei ex suoceri e li hanno assecondati. Prima il ragazzo, poi, fallito il suo compito, sono passati alla madre, la quale si è resa disponibile per mentire in tribunale a loro favore”.

“Quindi avrebbe inventato cose negative su di te?!”.

“Sì, avrebbe affermato di aver trovato lividi su Madi, in diverse circostanze”.

“Santo cielo”, mormorò Clarke, sempre più sconvolta.

“Ma come avete fatto a scoprire il legame che c’era tra il ragazzo che mi ha investita e l’ex tata di Madi?”.

“Beh, da buon avvocato dovresti sapere che prima di iniziare una battaglia, devi conoscere a fondo il tuo nemico”, accennò un sorriso.

“Quindi con Raven ed Anya ci siamo messe al lavoro, cercando ogni possibile legame con le persone coinvolte in questa storia. Siamo partite da te e dal tuo l’incidente visto che era una cosa recente, è stato logico indagare anche su quello, nonostante fosse finito con un accordo e una condanna molto mite per il ragazzo. Alla fine sono andata a parlare con lui e la madre, non c’è voluto molto per far confessare loro tutto l’imbroglio”, concluse.

“E ora cosa succederà?”, domandò, sentendo come se le avessero appena tolto un macigno da sopra le spalle.

“Ho intimato ai miei ex suoceri di non farsi più vedere, o li denuncio per corruzione, tentato omicidio e calunnia. L’ex tata e suo figlio erano pronti a sostenermi. Alla fine si tratta soltanto di persone in preda alla disperazione, non sono cattive”.

“È terribile. Come hanno fatto a spingersi così oltre, i genitori di Costia? Attentare alla vita di una persona solo per ferirne un’altra? Quanto rancore e odio annida dentro di loro? Cosa lo alimenta?”.  
“Il dolore di aver perso prematuramente una figlia e il forte bisogno di espiare le colpe che sentono nei suoi confronti, soprattutto per non essere stati al suo capezzale mentre esalava l’ultimo respiro”, ammise Lexa con forte rammarico.

“Potrei quasi provare pena per loro… se non fosse per il fatto che hanno tentato di separarci. Per non parlare della minaccia di portarci via Madi, per questo non potrò mai perdonarli!”, esclamò convinta Clarke.

“Portarci?”, sorrise Lexa alzandosi su un gomito.   
“Beh, sì… quella piccoletta mi ha rubato il cuore”, fece spallucce.

“Ehi… credevo di essere stata io ad avertelo rubato”.

“Diciamo che lo avete fatto un po' ciascuna”, sorrise.

Dopodiché le appoggiò una mano sul petto e la spinse sulla schiena, salendole sopra a cavalcioni. La baciò sulla bocca, poi la guardò negli occhi verdi.

“Cosa succederà dopo questo Natale?”.

“Ce ne saranno molti altri”, sorrise Lexa attirandola di nuovo a sé per baciarla.


	23. Epilogo

#  EPILOGO

Clarke bevve un sorso di cioccolata calda e sorrise assistendo all’entusiasmo di Madi, mentre scartava i regali ricevuti, uno dietro l’altro. Ad ogni gioco riservava delle feste esagerate e sul suo visetto si susseguivano una miriade di espressioni: dallo stupore, alla gioia, all’estasi pura! Faceva bene al cuore vederla così felice.

“Il pullman delle Barbie!”, esclamò all’improvviso, guardando la grande scatola.

“Babbo Natale è stato davvero generoso”, osservò Raven, stando appoggiata addosso alla compagna.

“A te cosa ha portato?”, le domandò la nipotina.

“Niente”, rispose l’altra mettendo su un broncio da bambina.

“Hai fatto la cattiva, allora”, ribatté Madi, facendo ridere le quattro adulte.

“Oooh, non sai quanto, tesoro!”, esclamò Anya.

“Infatti è ancora in punizione”, aggiunse.

“Davvero?”, la fissò sorpresa, la piccola.

“Devi fare la brava, oppure niente regali… lo sanno tutti!”, aggiunse, facendo spallucce e tornando a contemplare i nuovi giochi.

“Eh, già lo sanno tutti!”, ripeté Lexa, sorridendo all’altra coppia.

Dopodiché andò a sedersi accanto alla figlia e ne attirò l’attenzione.

“Amore, faresti una cosa per la tua mamma?”, Madi la guardò con gli occhioni verdi e le guance arrossate dal calore del camino, e annuì.

La madre avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio e le bisbigliò qualcosa, incuriosendo le altre tre.

“Hai capito?”, chiese Lexa guardandola poi in viso.

“Sì… ma perché devo dirlo io?”, domandò lievemente accigliata.

“Perché è una cosa bella, ma diventa bellissima se la dici tu”, le sorrise la madre.

Madi si aprì in un sorriso enorme e annuì; dopodiché si spostò carponi avvicinandosi a Clarke, la quale la guardò sorpresa, ma senza perdere il sorriso che le aleggiava sulle labbra. La bambina rimase in ginocchio, sedendosi sui talloni.

“Mamma vuole sposarti”, disse, ripetendo non proprio esattamente ciò che le aveva detto Lexa, la quale scoppiò a ridere insieme a Raven ed Anya, mentre Clarke tentava di metabolizzare lo shock.

Anche Madi rise e guardò la madre. “Ho detto bene?”.

“Benissimo, tesoro”, rispose Lexa, guardando poi la compagna negli occhi, aspettando una risposta, anche se più che una proposta, la piccola l’aveva imposto!

“Vuoi sposarmi?”, mormorò Clarke, ancora incredula.

“Altroché se lo voglio”, sorrise l’altra.   
“Così dormite insieme”, osservò Madi, tornando a giocare, poco interessata alle cose _‘da grandi’_.

“In effetti potreste sposarvi per semplice praticità”, osservò scherzando Raven.

“Sta’ zitta!”, l’apostrofò Anya, poi si alzò e propose ad Madi di portare in camera tutti i regali e di mettere il pigiamino per la nanna, così le avrebbe raccontato una bella favola. Ovviamente si portò dietro anche Raven e così le altre due rimasero da sole.

Per un po’ si fissarono in silenzio, poi Lexa si avvicinò alla compagna, prese una sua mano e se la portò alle labbra, baciandola sul palmo.

“Ti amo e voglio trascorrere con te il resto dei miei giorni. Desidero che tu faccia parte della nostra vita e che cresca insieme a me Madi… nostra figlia”, concluse, guardandola dritta negli occhi.

Clarke deglutì il groppo formatosi in gola, baciò Lexa sulle labbra, poi la guardò di nuovo e sorrise emozionata.

“Sì, voglio sposarti e crescere con te nostra figlia”, mormorò con voce leggermente incrinata.

“Ti amo così tanto”, aggiunse, per poi lasciare il posto a nuovi baci e ad un abbraccio che non avrebbe più avuto fine.

*****

Madi sbadigliò di nuovo, mentre faceva fatica a tenere le palpebre sollevate. Lexa la coprì bene baciandola sulla fronte, poi Clarke fece la stessa cosa, passandole le dita tra i capelli.

“Sogni d’oro, piccola”, mormorò.

Madi strinse a sé Pluto e rivolse un ultimo sguardo assonnato verso le due adulte.

“Vi voglio bene… mamma… e mammina”, sussurrò, prima di cedere alle lusinghe di Morfeo.

Clarke sentì il cuore riempirsi di gioia, poi insieme a Lexa uscì dalla camera della bambina. Si guardarono negli occhi sorridendo, entrambe al culmine di una folle felicità, per aver in un certo senso ottenuto il beneplacito da parte di Madi… cosa della quale non avevano mai dubitato.

“Dunque, adesso possiamo dormire insieme”, mormorò Lexa, avvicinandosi alla fidanzata.

“Ancora non siamo sposate”, rispose Clarke con un sorriso, indietreggiando verso la loro camera da letto.

“Meglio provare per un po', almeno se non dovesse funzionare ci risparmiamo il fastidio di un divorzio”, disse l’altra, mentre entravano nella stanza e chiudevano la porta.

“Concordo”, ribatté Clarke sfilando il maglione e gettandolo a terra.

“Spogliati e vediamo se siamo in sintonia”.

Lexa sorrise e cominciò a spogliarsi, sfilò la t-shirt, mandandola a far compagnia al maglione. Inutile dire che la loro sintonia era perfetta, la loro unione era perfetta. Due cuori, una sola anima.

#  THE END


End file.
